A mão do destino
by Ivys J2
Summary: Enquanto o avião passava por entre as nuvens, Jared se pegou pensando em como sua vida podia ter mudado tanto, em tão pouco tempo. Era como se a terra tivesse dado um giro de 360 graus e nessa reviravolta, absolutamente nada, permanecera no mesmo lugar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Quem me conhece sabe que nem Jensen, nem Jared me pertencem, mas eu ainda espero ganhar um dos dois de presente de natal.**

**

* * *

**

**A mão do destino**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1 – Ironia do destino**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

**Gênero : Drama/Romanc**

* * *

Dezembro – 2008

Jared precisava correr ou chegaria atrasado para seu próprio casamento. Toda sua família e seus amigos já o estavam aguardando no hotel onde seria realizada a cerimônia e posteriormente a festa. O hotel em questão era também seu lar e seu local de trabalho. Pertencia à família Padalecki há cinco gerações, desde que seu tataravô o construíra. Atualmente estava sobre a administração de Jared. Dele e de Jensen, seu noivo.

Pensar em Jensen lhe trouxe um sorriso ao rosto. Lembrou-se do quanto havia sido difícil conquistá-lo. O homem másculo, todo certinho e reservado, que jamais olharia para outro ser da sua mesma espécie com interesse.

Mas Jared soube como contornar sua resistência e aplacar suas crises. Esperou pacientemente até que Jensen se desse conta de que independente dos dois serem homens, eles se amavam. Depois de muito, muito tempo, Jared conseguiu convencê-lo de que a única saída para eles, era assumirem-se e ficarem juntos.

Agora, de volta ao presente, Jared imaginava que o loiro deveria estar uma fera com sua demora. Como sempre, Jared deixara os detalhes para última hora e esquecera-se de pegar as passagens para a viagem que fariam após o casamento.

Jensen escolhera a Califórnia como destino, Jared queria um local mais romântico, mas Jensen dizia que alguma coisa naquela cidade o atraia e essa era uma ótima oportunidade para conhecê-la.

Por este motivo, teve que correr até a agência de viagens que ficava do outro lado da cidade e agora já com as passagens na mão, rezava para que o trânsito melhorasse e ele chegasse no horário ou Jensen o mataria.

... J.A & J.P ...

Todos os convidados já haviam chegado e Jared ainda não voltara. Faltavam quinze minutos para o horário em que haviam marcado o casamento; mas conhecendo-o como Jensen o conhecia, sabia que ele chegaria em cima da hora e ainda diria que a cerimônia estava demorando muito para começar.

Seu celular tocou e ele sabia que só podia ser Jared.

- Oi amor.

- Jared, onde diabos você se meteu?

- Ei, isso é jeito de falar com seu futuro marido?

- Jared, não é hora para brincadeiras.

- Desculpa Jensen, é que você fica tão lindo quando está zangado que eu não resisto...Olha, estou a uns dez minutos do hotel. Chegarei na hora, portanto não fuja!

- Você está dirigindo e falando ao celular?

- Estou no viva voz, amor. Não precisa se preocupar, vou chegar inteirinho pra você. Portanto, você não vai escapar da nossa noite de núpcias.

Jensen riu, Jared sempre conseguia isso, por mais nervoso ou preocupado que Jensen estivesse ele sempre dava um jeito de fazê-lo rir. E era isso o que mais amava em Jared, sua vivacidade, sua alegria e maneira de levar a vida.

Eles eram o extremo oposto. Jensen sempre fora sério, reservado e tímido. Para que alguém lhe conquistasse a confiança era necessário provar por A + B que era digno desta confiança.

Jensen aprendera desde cedo a ter responsabilidade e a se virar sozinho. Não conhecera os pais biológicos, fora adotado aos três meses de idade por um casal bondoso, mas já idosos. Passou toda a sua infância cercado por adultos e as poucas crianças com que tinha contato eram apenas os colegas de escola. Isto, de certa forma, contribuiu para a formação de sua personalidade. Ele era sempre formal, nunca chamava ninguém por algum apelido, nem permitia que o fizessem com ele. Jensen dificilmente agia com espontaneidade, suas ações eram sempre muito bem pensadas e planejadas.

Aos quinze anos se viu novamente sozinho, quando um acidente de carro matou seus pais adotivos. Felizmente, seus pais haviam lhe deixado dinheiro suficiente para que ele pudesse terminar os estudos e se manter por um tempo, até conseguir emprego.

Quando terminou a faculdade de administração, conseguiu que um de seus professores o indicasse para o cargo de gerente em um hotel que pertencia a um amigo deste professor. Jensen conseguiu o cargo e embora não soubesse, a partir dali sua vida iria mudar radicalmente.

…J.A & J.P…

Jared era filho do dono do hotel e o pai o estava treinando para que ele assumisse a administração. Ele era apenas quatro anos mais novo que Jensen e ao contrário deste, era totalmente aberto às pessoas, bastante extrovertido, confiava em todos, merecedores ou não. Tinha inúmeros amigos e conseguia sabe-se lá como, dar atenção a todos da mesma forma. Era uma pessoa muito querida por todos os que o conheciam.

Também ao contrário de Jensen, ele crescera em uma família bastante unida e estruturada. Sua infância foi extremamente feliz. E durante a adolescência Jared era o único entre seus amigos que não tinha problemas de relacionamento com os pais. Nem mesmo quando aos dezesseis anos descobriu que era um pouquinho diferente de seus amigos.

Enquanto estes, no auge dos hormônios aflorados, estavam às voltas com inúmeras namoradas, Jared percebia que não tinha o menor interesse por garotas. Eram os garotos que lhe chamavam atenção.

... J.A & J.P ...

Jensen não era gay. Pelo menos era o que ele achava, até conhecer Jared Padalecki; o garoto que desde o primeiro dia, abalou suas convicções e o foi conquistando pouco a pouco. E então Jensen, que não era gay, se pegava sonhando com Jared. E não eram sonhos que se pudesse contar para qualquer pessoa. Na verdade era sonhos que o fariam ter que se confessar, caso ele fosse religioso.

Jared o conquistou totalmente e o fez mudar de time, como ele sempre dizia. E agora, três anos depois eles estavam prestes a se casarem, isto é claro, se seu noivo irresponsável chegasse a tempo.

J.A & J.P

Jared estacionou o carro e ligou novamente para o noivo.

- Jensen, por acaso eu já disse que te amo, hoje?

- Não sei se vai continuar me amando, depois que eu te estrangular se você não me disser que já está em frente ao hotel.

- Calma! Estacionei há quase duas quadras, tem tanto carro por aqui que até parece que vai haver algum casamento. – brincou Jared

Então vem direto pra cá e me encontre na recepção, parece que está havendo uma confusão por lá... E Jared... eu também te amo...

Ao ouvir isto, Jared sentiu seu coração dar um salto. Não que ele não soubesse que Jensen o amava, ou que o loiro não demonstrasse esse amor, mas falar? Falar "eu te amo" com todas as letras era a primeira vez. E então, algo mais que Jensen falou soou como um alarme em sua cabeça. Confusão?

- Espera Jensen, que tipo de confusão?

Jensen nunca chegou a responder. Jared ouviu um enorme estrondo, seguido de uma explosão e de repente o hotel havia se transformado em uma enorme bola de fogo.

...Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Quem me conhece sabe que nem Jensen, nem Jared me pertencem, mas eu ainda espero ganhar um dos dois de presente de natal.**

* * *

**A mão do destino**

* * *

**Título : A mão do destino**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

**Gênero : Drama/Romance**

**Categoria: J2/Padackles**

**Shipper : Jensen/Jared**

**Sinopse : **Enquanto o avião passava por entre as nuvens, Jared se pegou pensando em como sua vida podia ter mudado tanto, em tão pouco tempo. Era como se a terra tivesse dado um giro de 360 graus e nessa reviravolta, nada, absolutamente nada, permanecera no mesmo lugar.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Nada mais me resta**

Jared estava paralisado; aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, só podia ser um pesadelo. Era isso, ele estava tendo um pesadelo e daqui a pouco iria acordar com Jensen o chamando para se preparar para o seu casamento.

O som das sirenes ao longe, porém, não o deixavam se enganar. De uma hora pra outra, aquele que deveria ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida, se transformara em um cenário de terror.

Algumas pessoas corriam e gritavam, outras pediam socorro, estavam machucadas pelos destroços que voaram do pequeno hotel que agora ardia em chamas.

— Foi um carro bomba. – alguém disse ao longe.

— Malditos terroristas! – exclamou um dos bombeiros que junto com outros, tentava conter o fogo.

Jared ouvia a tudo como se estivesse em outro plano. Aquilo tudo era surreal. Sua família, seus amigos, todos os hóspedes e funcionários do hotel, e Jensen, o seu Jensen, todos eles sendo consumidos por aquele fogo que só aumentava de intensidade sem dar uma única trégua.

A fumaça negra subia em grossas camadas e escurecia o céu, mas o vermelho das chamas era ainda mais forte e se sobrepunha a ela. Olhava para aquelas chamas aterrorizado e ao mesmo tempo hipnotizado. Elas o atraiam; era como se o fogo o estivesse chamando para juntar-se às pessoas que lá estavam justamente a sua espera. Mas afinal, o que ele ainda estava fazendo ali, parado? Tinha que ir para junto deles. Nada lhe restava, além daquele fogo.

Foi caminhando lentamente em direção aos destroços quando sentiu uma mão agarrando seu braço e o impedindo de continuar. Um dos bombeiros o parara.

— Senhor, não pode se aproximar. É muito perigoso e não há nada que possa fazer. – disse o bombeiro - Não existem sobreviventes.

Jared olhou para o rosto do homem que o segurava e aquele rosto foi se transformando lentamente no rosto de sua mãe. Ele cambaleou e então o homem o segurou mais firme e desta vez era o rosto de seu pai que o fitava. Fechou os olhos, tinha medo de abri-los e constatar que tudo aquilo era mesmo real.

— Senhor? – repetiu o bombeiro.

Abriu os olhos novamente, o bombeiro continuava amparando-o e então Jared perdeu a consciência no momento em que viu os olhos daquele bombeiro mudar de cor. Seus olhos, antes castanhos, eram agora de um tom verde intenso. A cor dos olhos de Jensen.

...J.A & J.P...

Jared foi internado em estado de choque e permaneceu catatônico durante dias. Quando finalmente recebeu alta, teve que lidar com o fato de que a partir de agora, era um homem completamente sem rumo e sozinho.

Um atentado terrorista acabara com o sonho de sua vida e tirara a vida de todas as pessoas que amava e que lhe eram importantes.

Para Jared, sobrara apenas um imenso vazio. Nada lhe restara. Não havia nem mesmo túmulos para que ele pudesse visitar e chorar sua dor. Tudo tinha se transformado em cinzas e como não havia possibilidade de identificação de corpos ou o que restara deles, apenas uma cerimônia foi realizada no local dos destroços. E nem mesmo desta cerimônia ele pode participar, porque quando ocorrera, ainda estava internado em estado de choque.

Precisava encontrar uma direção; estava saindo do hospital, mas não sabia pra onde ir. Não havia nem mesmo uma casa para onde pudesse voltar. Sequer tinha outra peça de roupa, além do terno do casamento. Durante o tempo em que ficara internado, usava as roupas destinadas aos pacientes, mas ao sair, tinham lhe devolvido o seu terno. Colocou a mão em um dos bolsos e percebeu que as passagens para Califórnia continuavam lá; as passagens ainda dentro do prazo de validade para viajar e também os passaportes, seu e de Jensen.

Lembrava-se de ter pegado os passaportes porque pretendia surpreender o noivo com uma viagem para a Grécia, após a temporada na Califórnia. Este, porém, era mais um dos seus sonhos que se desvaneceu em meio á fumaça.

... J.A & JP...

O aeroporto ficava próximo ao hospital e ele foi caminhando até lá. Duas horas depois estava dentro de um avião rumo à Califórnia, não levava bagagem, não levava dinheiro; a única coisa que carregava consigo, era uma enorme dor dentro do peito.

Enquanto o avião passava por entre as nuvens, Jared se pegou pensando em como sua vida podia ter mudado tanto, em tão pouco tempo. Era como se a terra tivesse dado um giro de 360 graus e nessa reviravolta, nada, absolutamente nada, permanecera no mesmo lugar.

... J.A & J.P...

Desde que o avião aterrissara e ele saíra do aeroporto, estava vagando pelas ruas da cidade, sem nenhum destino. Não parou um único minuto, nem para descansar, nem para comer. Sentia-se fraco, uma vertigem ao atravessar uma avenida o fez parar entre uma faixa e outra, um carro buzinou e parou a poucos centímetros de seu corpo. Voltou para a calçada e sentiu alguém o segurando quando cambaleou novamente.

— Está se sentindo bem? – um rapaz lhe perguntou.

Ao levantar a cabeça Jared pensou que só podia estar alucinando. O rapaz que o ajudara era loiro, alto e a cor de seus olhos era de uma tonalidade da qual ele só tinha visto em uma única pessoa.

— Jensen?

— Eu conheço você? – perguntou o rapaz confuso. Não, com certeza não conhecia aquele homem, era um ótimo fisionomista e seria impossível ter visto um homem como aquele e não se lembrar.

Era o homem mais bonito que ele já tinha visto em sua vida. Alto, moreno, olhos verdes como o seu, mas com uma sombra de tristeza que os deixava mais escuros, corpo bem definido, do tipo que daria inveja a qualquer modelo. Definitivamente não o conhecia. Mas então, porque aquele estranho o olhava tão assustado, como se tivesse visto um fantasma?

— Você está bem? – perguntou novamente.

Jared deu um passo para trás, não estava alucinando. Era Jensen ali à sua frente. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos, ele parecia mais magro, a voz estava mais rouca e ele tinha um ar risonho, mas sem dúvida alguma era Jensen.

Deu mais um passo para trás e se desequilibrou caindo na rua. O rapaz não conseguira segurá-lo. Um carro que vinha em alta velocidade lhe atingiu em cheio, lançando-o a mais de duzentos metros de distância.

...Continua...

* * *

**N/A :** A maioria de vocês sabe o quanto eu estava insegura durante a postagem de "_Me apaixonei por seu sorriso_" e o quanto fiquei surpresa com o retorno positivo que tive. Isto é claro, me deixou muito feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo me trouxe um pouco de medo. Medo de não corresponder às expectativas de vocês e às minhas próprias. E como vocês merecem o melhor, dentro daquilo que eu posso oferecer; procurei uma beta para me orientar. E olha, esse lance de betagem é bem interessante; um bom beta nos orienta e nos faz ver erros que deixamos passar despercebidos.

Por isso, agora, estou recebendo orientações da Kuchiki Rukia.13 que entrou na minha rede como um anjo online. Mas o melhor de tudo é que a partir de agora, vocês poderão atribuir todos os erros que **eu **cometer à Kuchiki. Rsrs.

Claro que isso não é verdade, mas se ela ler isso, vai querer me matar...

Beijos para todos!

Ah! Não se esqueçam, sem reviews minha inspiração é nula.

**N/B: **Oi gente. Falem para ela, que ela não precisa estar insegura. Os plots dela são bons. Bons mesmo. E sobre esse negocio de bom beta e tal, isso é tudo plagio, eu fico plagiando a minha beta. Com o que ela fez comigo, eu faço com você! E bom, se os erros são meus, eu vou ser mais chata quanto aos textos. Pq você sabe, eu sou uma menina má. –q. Bom galere, espero que vocês estejam gostando tanto que eu estou gostando da fic. Tipo, é foda! Eu fiquei angustiada lendo esse capitulo, e eu como vocês quero o capitulo três logo. Beijinhos para vocês.

...

**Respondendo aos reviews**:

**Alexia **: Oi! Que bom te ver por aqui de novo! Você sabe que acertou alguns palpites na outra fic,não é? Será que sua intuição continua sem falhar?

**Amanda** : Se a fic tá legal, eu não preciso fugir, certo? Rsrs

Mumucow, Cicicidinha veraszta, Carol81Brazil, CassGirl4ever e Empty Spaces, obrigada pelos reviews e incentivos.

Beijos,

Ivys


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Quem me conhece sabe que nem Jensen, nem Jared me pertencem, mas eu ainda espero ganhar um dos dois de presente de natal.**

* * *

**A mão do destino**

* * *

**Título : A mão do destino**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

**Gênero : Drama/Romance**

**Categoria: J2/Padackles**

**Shipper : Jensen/Jared**

**Sinopse : **Enquanto o avião passava por entre as nuvens, Jared se pegou pensando em como sua vida podia ter mudado tanto, em tão pouco tempo. Era como se a terra tivesse dado um giro de 360 graus e nessa reviravolta, nada, absolutamente nada, permanecera no mesmo lugar.

* * *

**A mão do destino**

**Capítulo 3 – Coma**

O rapaz correu até onde Jared estava e em poucos minutos uma pequena multidão os cercava. Jared estava inconsciente, verificou sua pulsação e percebeu que embora bastante fraca, seu coração ainda batia. Chamou o resgate e seguiu com eles até o hospital em que seu pai era diretor.

O hospital Santa Mônica era localizado no centro da cidade e considerado um dos melhores do país; moderno e equipado com aparelhos de última geração reuniam em seu staff os mais preparados médicos de cada especialidade da medicina. Os pacientes que ali tratados, eram pessoas com alto poder aquisitivo, uma vez que os custos para realização destes tratamentos eram caríssimos.

O homem inconsciente que estava dando entrada no hospital naquele momento, não parecia se encaixar no perfil dos seus pacientes habituais; mas como o filho do diretor se responsabilizou pela internação, ele foi levado imediatamente para a emergência.

Enquanto isto, o responsável por seu socorro, ficou na recepção, conversando com Ellen a enfermeira chefe que fora grande amiga de sua mãe e era a responsável pela admissão dos pacientes na ala de emergência.

— Você o conhece? – perguntou Ellen.

— Não tenho certeza. – respondeu o rapaz.

— Como assim, não tem certeza?

— Bem, ele parece me conhecer, mas... Não me lembro de tê-lo visto algum dia.

Ellen balançou a cabeça, aquele garoto era mesmo excêntrico. Ela o conhecia desde criança, quando ele e seu irmão Joshua corriam pelos corredores do hospital, enquanto esperavam o pai, que na época era um médico recém formado, terminar seu plantão do dia.

Já devia estar acostumada com as coisas que ele fazia; vez ou outra, depois que o pai se tornara diretor do hospital; o filho aparecia com algum paciente sem condições financeiras para bancar um tratamento. Alan atendia a todos e embora tentasse disfarçar, sentia muito orgulho do coração bondoso do filho.

E lá estava ele novamente, trazendo um desconhecido, para ser atendido em um dos hospitais mais caros da cidade, apenas porque achava que ele o conhecia.

— Neste caso, vamos tentar identificá-lo, ele deve ter algum documento, não é? – continuou Ellen ainda incrédula.

— Se conseguir alguma coisa, me avise. Vou estar na sala do meu pai.

... J.A & J.P...

— Tem certeza de que não o conhece filho? – perguntou Alan, depois que o filho lhe contou o ocorrido.

— Pai, seria impossível conhecer aquele homem e não me lembrar dele.

— Porque diz isso?

— Bem, ele é o que eu definiria como um "monumento" – respondeu sorrindo.

Alan riu. Nem mesmo nos momentos mais complexos ou tensos, seu filho perdia o bom humor.

— Entendi. Mas então, de onde será que ele o conhece?

— Não faço a mínima idéia.

— Com licença. – disse Ellen entrando na sala. - Conseguimos identificar seu amigo. O nome dele é Jared Tristan Padalecki, ou ao menos é o que está escrito em seu passaporte. Ele chegou hoje pela manhã, vindo do Canadá. Mas... Tem mais uma coisa que vocês dois vão achar muito interessante...

— O que é Ellen? – perguntou Alan.

Ellen apenas olhou para Alan e estendeu para o filho deste, um passaporte que tinha na mão.

— Este passaporte também estava no bolso do terno do Sr. Padalecki.- disse ela.

O rapaz o pegou e se surpreendeu ao ler o nome escrito na capa do passaporte: Jensen Winchester. Jensen não era um nome comum. Abriu-o e sua surpresa aumentou ao ver a foto estampada no passaporte. Era para o seu rosto que ele olhava.

... J.A & J.P...

— Você está me dizendo que tem um irmão gêmeo e ainda com o mesmo nome que você? – perguntou seu irmão espantado.

Joshua era o irmão mais velho de Jensen Ackles; acabara de chegar de viagem e Jensen estava lhe contando sobre Jared Padalecki e Jensen Winchester.

— Foi o que o detetive descobriu, depois de dois meses de investigação. Meus pais biológicos nos deram para adoção e fomos adotados por famílias diferentes.

— Acha que papai sabia de alguma coisa a esse respeito?

— É claro que não. Se ele soubesse que eu tinha um irmão, gêmeo ou não, teria adotado nós dois.

Jensen sempre soube que era adotado. Seus pais lhe contaram assim que ele estava com idade suficiente para entender. Alan lhe contou que ele e Donna faziam trabalhos voluntários em um orfanato da cidade e em alguns finais de semana levavam o filho Joshua para brincar com as crianças. Foi em um destes finais de semana que Jensen chegou. Estava com três meses de idade e tinha contraído sarampo no antigo abrigo em que ficara. Alan e Donna cuidaram dele, mas tinham que isolá-lo das outras crianças.

Como Joshua já tinha tido a doença e agora era imune, foi o único a se aproximar e se encantou com o bebê. Na hora de ir embora, Josh começou a chorar, pois não queria deixar o bebê sozinho. Alan e Donna conseguiram autorização judicial para cuidar dele em sua casa. Em poucos dias os três Ackles estavam completamente apaixonados por aquela criança e decidiram adotá-lo.

Foi Josh quem escolheu o nome para o irmãozinho; escutara este nome na sala de espera de um tribunal, no dia em que seus pais foram assinar os papéis para adoção de Jensen. Seus pais haviam entrado na sala do juiz e Josh ficara com a babá na sala de espera. Enquanto ele os aguardava, um casal saia de outra sala, carregando um bebê no colo. Tinham acabado de adotá-lo e pareciam muito felizes.

A mulher falava com o bebê e antes de saírem da sala Josh a ouviu dizendo: _"Seu nome vai ser Jensen, como o nome do meu avô. Nós vamos para o Canadá e você vai ser muito feliz"_. Josh gostou do som daquele nome e assim que seus pais saíram da sala do juiz, disse-lhes que já sabia qual seria o nome do irmão.

Ele era apenas três anos mais velho, mas sentia-se responsável pelo irmão. Como médicos, tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe tinha uma carga horária de trabalho bastante intensa e sobrava pouco tempo para ficar com os garotos. Era Josh quem ajudava a babá a cuidar de Jensen. Essa responsabilidade aumentou, quando alguns meses após a adoção, a mãe deles faleceu, vítima de um infarto fulminante.

Apesar de perderem a mãe tão cedo, Josh e Jensen tiveram uma infância relativamente feliz. Alan desdobrava-se para suprir a falta materna e dedicava todo o seu tempo livre para os filhos. Modificara também sua escala de trabalho para que pudesse ter mais tempo para acompanhá-los e ajudá-los nas atividades escolares e extracurriculares. Toda essa dedicação fez com que os três se tornassem bastante unidos. O problema de um, era problema de todos.

— Temos que encontrá-lo Jen. Não podemos deixar um irmão nosso por aí, perdido...

— Nosso? – implicou Jensen

— É claro. Se for seu irmão, é meu também!

Jensen riu, Joshua era mesmo uma figura e era também seu melhor amigo.

— Cara, como podem ter dado um nome destes para o seu irmão?

— Ei, lembre-se que é o meu nome também e que eu saiba, foi você quem o escolheu.

— Isto é o que o velho diz, duvido que eu tivesse um mau gosto destes, Jenny.

Jensen olhou-o com cara feia. Detestava quando ele o chamava daquela forma carinhosa e provocativa.O irmão, no entanto,adorava implicar com seu nome e jurava de pés juntos que nunca escolheria esse nome para um garoto. Dizia que parecia nome de menina.

— Falando sério mano, o detetive não tem nenhuma pista do outro Jensen?

— Ele viajou para o Canadá há dez dias, mas ainda não deu noticias.

— E como é que está esse tal Padalecki? – perguntou curioso sobre o rapaz.

— Ainda em coma. Já faz três meses.

— O que papai diz? Acha que ele tem chances de se recuperar?

— Isto é que é o mais estranho Josh. Ele já devia ter se recuperado. Papai diz que não há seqüelas neurológicas. Não há motivos para ele continuar em coma. É como se ele simplesmente não quisesse acordar...

...continua...

* * *

N/B: Capitulo com bastante descobertas. Imagina, ter um irmão gêmeo e com o mesmo nome, e nossa, eu quero dois Jensen's na minha vida também. Eu morreria. Está cada vez mais linda a forma que escreve. Você em tão pouco tempo, melhorou muito. Você está de parabéns. E como leitora digo... Eu quero que o Jay acorde logo. Vai acorda, acorda. T_T. Bom, beijos e até mais.

N/A : Agora que vocês sabem que pelo menos o Jared não morreu, acho que ficarão menos bravos comigo, certo? Então, vamos fazer um acordo: deixem seus reviews e eu prometo não deixar Jared em coma por muito tempo. Chantagem? Claro que não! Rsrs.

Beijos

Ivys


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Quem me conhece sabe que nem Jensen, nem Jared me pertencem, mas eu ainda espero ganhar um dos dois de presente de natal.**

* * *

**A mão do destino**

* * *

**Título : A mão do destino**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

**Gênero : Drama/Romance**

**Categoria: J2/Padackles**

**Shipper : Jensen/Jared**

**Sinopse : **Enquanto o avião passava por entre as nuvens, Jared se pegou pensando em como sua vida podia ter mudado tanto, em tão pouco tempo. Era como se a terra tivesse dado um giro de 360 graus e nessa reviravolta, nada, absolutamente nada, permanecera no mesmo lugar.

**...**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - Abra os olhos para mim**

**Abril/2009**

Há quatro meses, Jensen seguia a mesma rotina; fechava sua clínica veterinária após o expediente e ia até o Santa Mônica, conversar com Jared. Na verdade não era bem uma conversa e sim um monólogo. Jared continuava em coma, mas Jensen estava convicto de que a qualquer momento ele voltaria a si. Então, todos os dias, sentava-se ao lado de sua cama e contava sobre como tinha sido seu dia e lhe falava das lembranças de sua infância.

— Quando eu tinha cinco anos, um gato entrou pela janela do meu quarto e eu o escondi embaixo da minha cama durante uma semana. Não me pergunte como consegui que ele ficasse quieto lá, porque até hoje eu não sei. Eu era alérgico a animais e meu pai é claro, não me deixava chegar nem perto de gatos ou cachorros. Então, um dia o Scooby apareceu. Já sei, você me diria que Scooby é nome de cachorro e não de gato, mas eu gostava do nome e o gato passou a se chamar Scooby.-( o nome é claro era influência do desenho da TV que Jensen e seu irmão Josh assistiam todos os dias pela manhã) – Scooby era o gato mais estranho que eu já vi na vida. Ele tinha um olho verde e o outro azul. O pêlo da cabeça era branco, mas uma das orelhas era completamente preta. O restante do corpo era amarelo, mas o rabo era cinza. Ele mais parecia um arco-íris. – Jensen sorriu da lembrança - Comecei a ter problemas respiratórios e meu pai acabou descobrindo Scooby e o levando embora. Fiquei doente, com febre alta por três dias seguidos. Não era por causa da alergia ou nada parecido, eram apenas saudades do Scooby. Então, meu pai o trouxe de volta e eu comecei um tratamento que durou anos, para me curar da alergia. Scooby ficou conosco até morrer bem velhinho. Ele foi o responsável por eu ter escolhido a profissão de veterinário.

A cada dia que o visitava, Jensen contava para Jared algum fato de sua vida. "Conversava" com ele como se estivesse conversando com seu confidente. Contou sobre sua adolescência, a descoberta de sua sexualidade e o fato de gostar de garotos. Falou sobre todos os seus medos, desejos e seus sonhos mais secretos.

Sentia-se bem falando com ele; era como se Jared realmente o ouvisse, embora não pudesse responder.

Quando seus amigos ou mesmo seu pai e irmão questionavam sobre este hábito, Jensen alegava que se devia ao fato de Jared conhecer seu irmão gêmeo e de ter esperanças de que quando ele saísse do coma, pudesse levá-lo até o irmão. Mas bem no fundo, ele sabia que não era apenas por isso. Não sabia explicar o porquê, nem como, mas sentia-se de alguma forma ligado àquele homem. Embora não soubesse nada a seu respeito, sentia como se o conhece há muito, muito tempo. Era como se os dois tivessem uma ligação muito antiga, talvez até vinda de outras vidas.

Não se lembrava de quando mudara a forma de tratá-lo. Só sabia que de repente ao olhar para aquele rapaz enorme, mas que parecia tão indefeso e frágil deitado naquela cama de hospital, Jared parecera um nome inadequado. Então passara a chamá-lo de Jay.

— E então Jay, quando é que você vai se decidir a voltar para o mundo? Vamos lá cara, abra os olhos. Que eu me lembre, eles são lindos. Eu já te disse que acho um tremendo desperdício, não é? Um homem como você, permanecer dormindo por tanto tempo... – a impressão que ele tinha era exatamente esta, que Jared estava apenas dormindo e a qualquer momento poderia acordar - Ah! Sabe aquele detetive que eu contratei? Ele volta amanhã, com os resultados do que descobriu sobre você e Jensen. Quem sabe assim eu descubra porque você não quer acordar e consiga te convencer que viver vale a pena e você finalmente abra os olhos para mim...

... J.A & J.P...

Jensen havia acabado de atender a um cliente em sua clínica veterinária, quando um moreno de aproximadamente 1,70m, cabelos curtos e castanhos e com olhos pretos, entrou sorrindo e caminhou em sua direção.

— Chas, o que faz aqui? – perguntou surpreso.

— Vim visitar meu namorado, não posso? – respondeu Chase aproximando-se dele e o beijando. Jensen correspondeu ao beijo, mas quando tentou se afastar, Chase o empurrou de encontro à parede e o beijou novamente, enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo do namorado por sobre a roupa.

— Não Chase! – Jensen o repreendeu, empurrando-o e conseguindo desvencilhar-se.

— O que está acontecendo Jen? Há dias que não ficamos juntos. O que foi? Enjoou de mim? – perguntou Chase magoado.

— Não é nada disso Chas, só que aqui não é lugar para isso. Este é meu local de trabalho e sabe que não gosto de misturar as coisas.

— Hoje à noite então? – perguntou esperançoso.

— Eu tenho um encontro com o detetive que contratei.

— Droga Jen, há quanto tempo não ficamos juntos? Desde o acidente com o tal Padalecki, eu posso contar às vezes em que transamos. Você vai todas as noites para aquele hospital conversar com um cara que nem sabe que você existe, enquanto seu namorado fica jogado pra escanteio.

— Chas, você sabe que não é assim. Olha, está quase na hora do almoço, vamos sair e almoçar ok? – desconversou.

— Almoçar? – Chase estava visivelmente decepcionado.

Jensen tinha consciência de que o relacionamento dos dois baseava-se quase que exclusivamente no sexo, onde eles se entendiam perfeitamente bem. Porém em todo o resto, eram completamente diferentes um do outro; diferentes em suas personalidades, interesses e amizades. Inclusive, nenhum de seus amigos parecia gostar muito de Chase. Eles costumavam dizer que o moreno era ciumento demais, inseguro demais e chato demais.

Não estava no clima para romance, mas também não queria magoar o namorado.

— Bem, podemos ir ao Motel Red Moon - ao perceber os olhos do namorado brilharem, não se conteve e brincou – A comida de lá é excelente.

— Você quer ir a um motel para comer? – Chase estava indignado.

— Chas, e o que mais se faz em um motel? – perguntou Jensen malicioso.

Chase deu uma gargalhada e os dois saíram para o tão desejado "almoço".

...J.A & J.P...

Á noite, após o encontro com o detetive e arrasado pelas informações que recebera, Jensen rodou de carro por algum tempo para se acalmar. Chorou muito e só depois que conseguiu controlar as emoções, seguiu para o hospital onde visitaria aquele que agora sabia, fora noivo de seu irmão.

— Ei Jay, sei que estou atrasado, mas... fui encontrar com aquele detetive de quem lhe falei, lembra? Infelizmente ele não tinha boas notícias pra mim e muito menos pra você, mas você já sabe não é? Você já sabe e é por isso que não quer acordar...- parou de falar por um momento, a voz embargada e um soluço preso na garganta - Ah! Jay, você não imagina o quanto eu sinto por tudo isso. Por mim, por Jensen, por você... Fico imaginando o quanto você sofreu sozinho. O quão desesperador foi tudo isso pra você...

Falava com Jared e não conseguia conter as lágrimas que corriam novamente por seu rosto. Estava desolado com o que o detetive lhe contara. Seu irmão estava morto. Nunca teria chance de conhecê-lo, conversar com ele ou criar laços. Alimentara tantas expectativas que ao saber que jamais poderia atendê-las, sentiu-se um pouco órfão novamente.

Porém, ele estava triste por algo que nunca tivera, por algo que era apenas uma possibilidade. Por um irmão que nunca conhecera. Estava ainda mais triste por Jared, pois o rapaz perdera tudo, tudo o que tinha: pais, irmãos, amigos e noivo. Toda a sua referência de vida desaparecera junto com o fogo. Não era a toa que ele não voltava do coma; não havia por que voltar.

— Escuta Jay, - Jensen pegou a mão de Jared enquanto falava - sei que você está se sentindo perdido e completamente sozinho, mas quero que saiba que isso não é mais verdade. Você não está mais sozinho. Você tem a mim e eu prometo que vou te ajudar. Ficarei ao seu lado durante todo o tempo em que você precisar...

Sentiu um leve aperto em sua mão e levantou-se assustado. Jared havia se mexido? De repente o monitor do coração ligado a ele começou a apitar e a freqüência das batidas parecia estar completamente descontrolada.

Jensen correu para o corredor e chamou uma enfermeira que imediatamente acionou um médico. Não permitiram que ele voltasse para o quarto. Lá dentro, uma equipe de médicos, incluindo seu pai e vários enfermeiros tentavam salvar a vida do rapaz em coma.

Jensen permaneceu parado á porta do quarto. Estava paralisado pelo medo do que pudesse ter acontecido.

Seu pai foi o primeiro a sair trazendo notícias.

— Ele acordou Jen.

...continua...

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews :**

**- Cidinha Verazsta : **Mais uma vez, muito obrigada!

**- Amanda :** Que bom que você voltou e melhor ainda que está adorando a fic... Rsrs

**- Alcia Darcy** : Pois é, o outro site deixou muita gente na mão. Vou fazer o possível para postar o capítullo 5 ainda esta semana e igualar as postagens com o Nyah. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

- **Mumucow xD, Lyra Kajin, Patrícia Rodrigues, dandi-winchester, .x, CassGirl 4Ever e EmptySpaces11 :** a vocês, todo o meu carinho.

Mil beijinhos,

Ivys


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Quem me conhece sabe que nem Jensen, nem Jared me pertencem, mas eu ainda espero ganhar um dos dois de presente de natal.**

**

* * *

****A mão do destino**

* * *

**Título : A mão do destino**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

**Gênero : Drama/Romance**

**Categoria: J2/Padackles**

**Shipper : Jensen/Jared**

**Sinopse : **Enquanto o avião passava por entre as nuvens, Jared se pegou pensando em como sua vida podia ter mudado tanto, em tão pouco tempo. Era como se a terra tivesse dado um giro de 360 graus e nessa reviravolta, nada, absolutamente nada, permanecera no mesmo lugar.

**

* * *

****Capítulo cinco – Insegurança**

Jared passou por uma bateria de exames para verificar quais as seqüelas que tanto tempo em coma iriam lhe causar. Para surpresa de toda a equipe médica, não havia nada, nenhuma seqüela. Ele estava completamente normal, com todos os órgãos e sentidos funcionando perfeitamente. Só havia um pequeno detalhe: Jared não se lembrava de nada do que acontecera antes do atropelamento. Na realidade, ele não se lembrava nem mesmo do próprio nome.

Quando voltou para o quarto, um rapaz loiro com lindos olhos verdes estava ali, sentado em uma poltrona ao lado da cama. Jared se lembrava daquele rosto. Aliás, era o único rosto do qual se lembrava. Os médicos lhe disseram que ele tinha estado em coma por quatro meses, mas só o que ele sabia é que durante este tempo, tivera muitos sonhos e este rosto estava presente em todos eles.

Jensen sorriu quando o avistou.

— Ei, cara, que bom que você finalmente voltou para nós.

— Eu... eu conheço você, não é? Claro, eu devo conhecer... Você deve ser meu amigo... Só pode ser, porque eu... eu sonhei com você. Eu não me lembro o quê. Mas eu sonhei com você... – Jared sentia-se confuso, era muito estranho sentir-se tão sem vínculos. Não fazia idéia de quem era, se tinha família ou amigos. Apenas aquele rosto de certa forma o ligava ao mundo.

Jensen sabia que a pessoa com quem Jared sonhara não era ele, embora tivessem o mesmo rosto. Mas não podia falar sobre isso, ainda. Seu pai e os outros médicos da equipe achavam que o melhor para Jared seria ir resgatando as lembranças aos poucos e se possível, por ele mesmo. A princípio só contariam o extremamente necessário.

— Calma Jay, eu sou sim, eu sou seu amigo. – sorriu sincero.

— Jay?

— Jared Padalecki. Mas eu prefiro Jay... E eu sou Jensen Ackles, mas você pode me chamar de Jen. – sorriu novamente para o moreno e recebeu de volta um sorriso tímido.

... J.A & J.P...

Uma semana depois, Jared recebeu a notícia de que teria alta naquele mesmo dia, na parte da tarde, sentiu-se inseguro, não sabia como seria sua vida dali pra frente nem mesmo para onde iria. Um dos psicólogos do hospital lhe contou que sua família havia morrido em um acidente e que ele tinha viajado para a Califórnia provavelmente para se afastar um pouco das recordações. O psicólogo não entrou em detalhes, mas mesmo assim, enquanto ele falava, Jared fazia um tremendo esforço para se lembrar; porém de nada adiantou, pois nenhuma lembrança foi acionada.

Jensen chegou alguns minutos após uma enfermeira lhe avisar que seu médico já havia assinado à alta.

— E então Big Jay, pronto pra ir pra casa? - perguntou Jensen assim que o viu.

— Casa?- perguntou Jared confuso.

— Minha casa. Vim te buscar.

— Jensen você não precisa... – começou Jared – Não tem que se sentir na obrigação...

— Ei! – interrompeu Jensen – Sei que não preciso, e não me sinto na obrigação de fazer nada. Mas gostaria muito que você viesse comigo, Jay. Você ainda não está bem. Não pode ficar sozinho. Eu me sentiria muito mais tranqüilo se soubesse que você vai estar em um lugar onde alguém pode ficar de olho em você. Pode fazer isso por mim? – terminou Jensen com um sorriso nos lábios.

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, sentia que não poderia negar nada a Jensen; não quando ele o olhava daquela forma tão intensa e sorria daquela maneira tão encantadora. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas sentia que podia confiar naquele homem que por algum motivo inexplicável, resolvera ser seu amigo e ajudá-lo.

Durante toda aquela semana após Jared acordar do coma, Jensen estivera todas as noites no hospital para vê-lo e conversar com ele. Claro que na maior parte do tempo, era Jensen quem falava, já que Jared não tinha muito que contar. Jensen acabou contando para ele, a verdade sobre o dia em que o conheceu, só omitiu o fato de Jared tê-lo confundido com o irmão.

Jared soube também pelas enfermeiras, que Jensen esteve naquele quarto, todas as noites, durante os quatro meses em que ficou em coma.

Ele não sabia o que tinha feito para merecer toda a atenção que o amigo lhe dispensava, mas prometia a si mesmo fazer de tudo para não decepcioná-lo.

...J.A & J.P...

— Você está me dizendo que o trouxe para cá? Pra sua casa? – perguntou Chase, assim que Jensen lhe contou sobre Jared. – Eu juro que não entendo toda esta dedicação Jen. Você mal conhece o cara.

— Ele era noivo do meu irmão. Iam se casar, está sozinho e precisa de ajuda, precisa da minha ajuda. – Jensen respondeu baixo, com medo que Jared escutasse.

— E você pretende ficar de babá pra ele até quando?

— Até quando for preciso Chase.

— Jen, eu acho que não... – Jared entrou na sala falando e interrompeu-se quando notou que Jensen não estava sozinho. – Desculpe-me, eu não sabia que você tinha visitas. – continuou inseguro.

— A visita aqui é você – disse Chase ríspido – Eu sou namorado do Jensen. – continuou, fuzilando-o com os olhos.

— E Jared é meu amigo, então, acho que nenhum dos dois é visita, certo? Agora me deixem apresentá-los. Jay este é Chase. E Chase, este é Jay.

Nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas Jensen nem pareceu perceber, porque ele olhava fixamente para Jared e de repente começou a rir e falou:

— Cara, vamos precisar comprar umas roupas pra você.

Jared estava vestindo um pijama que Jensen lhe emprestara, mas era pelo menos dois números menores do que o seu e o efeito visual era mesmo muito engraçado.

— Eu acho que vou me deitar – disse Jared completamente sem graça e saindo logo em seguida.

Jensen o acompanhou com os olhos e ainda sorria quando se virou para Chase que estava com cara de poucos amigos.

— Qual é o problema Chas? – perguntou impaciente.

— Então é Jen e Jay? Vocês já estão assim tão íntimos?

— Ah! Chase, qual é? Todo mundo me chama de Jen e Jay é muito mais prático do que Jared.

— Ta legal Jensen, eu não quero brigar. Eu vim até aqui porque estava com saudades, porque nestes últimos meses, posso contar nos dedos às vezes em que ficamos juntos.

Enquanto falava Chase foi se aproximando de Jensen e o abraçou, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava seu corpo ao dele.

Jensen desvencilhou-se.

— Agora não Chase. Não estamos sozinhos.

— O quê? Agora vamos ter que ficar nos vigiando por causa do "cunhadinho"? Por que isso, Jen? Por que todo este cuidado com ele?

— Eu já te disse, ele era noivo do meu irmão.

— É isso mesmo Jen? Tudo isto é por lealdade a um irmão que você sequer conheceu? Quem garante que vocês iriam se dar bem? Talvez vocês se odiassem.

Para Jensen, isto foi a gota d'água. Ele não tinha mais paciência com Chase. Há tempos sentia que aquela relação já estava desgastada, mas achava que agora estava na hora de por um ponto final.

— Eu vou fingir que você não falou isso, ok? Chase... acho melhor você ir embora.

— Jensen, a gente mal tem se visto ultimamente. Você me repele todas as vezes em que eu toco em você, e antigamente você mal conseguia manter as mãos longe de mim.

— Eu sinto muito Chas, mas eu acho que o melhor no momento, é a gente dar um tempo pra essa relação.

— Tempo? Eu estou mesmo ouvindo isso do homem que sempre disse que pra ele, dar um tempo em uma relação, era o mesmo que dizer: Sinto muito, não sinto mais nada por você?

— Chase...

— É por causa dele, não é? É isso, Jen? Você não está se dedicando tanto assim ao Padalecki por lealdade ao seu irmão. Eu vi o jeito que você olhou para ele. Acho que na verdade, você está mesmo é querendo substituir o lugar de seu irmão na cama.

Jensen o olhou incrédulo; como podia ter ficado tanto tempo com alguém como Chase?

— Fora daqui Chase! E cara, não precisa voltar...

... J.A & J.P...

Jared voltara para o quarto um pouco envergonhado; mesmo sem querer, acabara interrompendo a conversa de Jensen com seu namorado.

Namorado...

Não seria mais lógico se ao invés de namorado, Jensen lhe apresentasse uma namorada? Não deveria ficar espantado ao descobrir que Jensen gostava de homens?

Então, por que será que isso lhe soara de forma tão natural?

...J.A & J.P...

Jensen acordou de madrugada, com uma sensação estranha de que algo não estava bem. Seu primeiro pensamento foi para Jared. Será que o moreno estava passando mal, ou algo parecido?

Levantou-se de um pulo e foi até o quarto onde ele estava. Jared dormia, mas era um sono agitado e ele chorava e gemia no sono. Estava nitidamente tendo um pesadelo.

Jensen se aproximou e chamou-o baixinho para não assustá-lo.

— Jay, acorda. É só um pesadelo... Vamos, acorda Jay...

Jared acordou tremulo e assustado e as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto sem parar. Demorou alguns segundos para que ele se situasse e lembrasse que estava na casa do amigo.

— Tinha tanto fogo, tanto fogo... E eu estava tão sozinho... – sua voz também estava tremula.

Jensen comoveu-se com a sua fragilidade e o abraçou.

— Foi só um pesadelo Jay. Está tudo bem agora. Você não está mais sozinho. Estou aqui com você.

Nos braços de Jensen, Jared foi se acalmando aos poucos e acabou adormecendo novamente. Jensen acomodou-o na cama e já ia cobri-lo quando o moreno abriu novamente os olhos.

— Por favor, Jen, não vá embora – suplicou Jared.

— Eu não vou a lugar algum – respondeu Jensen, apagando a luz e deitando-se ao seu lado, enquanto o puxava de encontro a seu peito, aconchegando-o como se faz com uma criança que acorda de um pesadelo e busca a segurança nos braços dos pais.

Jared dormiu em seguida, sentindo-se totalmente protegido.

...J.A & J.P...

Jensen acordou um pouco antes de seu celular despertar, levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar Jared, não queria deixá-lo constrangido por ter dormido em seus braços no dia anterior e, além disso, o moreno merecia mais algumas horas de sono tranqüilo.

Tomou um rápido banho, deixou o café preparado e na mesa para Jared, escreveu-lhe um bilhete e foi para a clínica veterinária.

...J.A & J.P...

Jared acordou de um sonho bom; não se lembrava do conteúdo do sonho, mas a sensação de bem estar permanecia com ele. Lembrou-se de Jensen e do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Então, sentiu-se envergonhado. Havia chorado feito uma criança e ainda por cima, suplicara para que Jensen ficasse com ele.

Levantou-se e foi até a cozinha, passando antes, em frente ao quarto de Jensen que estava com a porta aberta e vazio. O loiro também não estava na cozinha. Sentiu um misto de alívio e decepção por saber que ele já tinha saído. Então encontrou o bilhete que ele deixara grudado na porta da geladeira.

"_**Bom dia Jay,**_

_**Seu café da manhã está na mesa; não deixe de comer, você precisa se alimentar bem.**_

_**Estarei em casa por volta das onze e meia; vamos sair para almoçar e fazer compras, afinal, acho que você não vai querer sair por aí com o meu pijama, não é?**_

_**Pegue o que precisar no meu armário, mas acho que vai ter que usar a sua calça do terno, porque as minhas com certeza ficarão tão curtas quanto o pijama.**_

_**Sinta-se á vontade, a casa é sua.**_

_**Jen "**_

Jared sorriu ao terminar de ler e olhou para o pijama que vestia; Jensen era um homem alto, mas Jared media pelo menos uns dez centímetros a mais que ele. Sentou-se para tomar o café e sorriu mais uma vez. Jensen tinha boas intenções, mas seu café era horrível.

... J.A & J.P...

Era a terceira vez que ele olhava para o relógio na parede e poderia jurar que nem mesmo o ponteiro dos segundos havia se movido um milímetro sequer.

O movimento na clínica estava bastante calmo e isso contribuía para que a ansiedade de Jensen aumentasse.

Pegou o telefone e ligou para sua casa pela segunda vez. A primeira fora assim que chegou à clínica. Jared tinha acabado de acordar e ler o bilhete que lhe deixara. Passaram-se duas horas desde então. Precisava saber se o moreno estava bem e como estava se virando sozinho. Jared atendeu ao terceiro toque.

— Ei, Jay. Tudo bem com você?

— Jen? Ta tudo bem. Eu estou bem e você?

—Tudo, tudo bem. Só liguei pra saber se você já tomou o seu café, se está precisando de alguma coisa e... – Jensen interrompeu-se.

Estava parecendo àquelas mães que saem para o trabalho e ligam para casa a cada cinco minutos para saber se o filho está bem.

— Sim mamãe, eu já tomei o café e não estou precisando de nada. – Jared riu e Jensen acompanhou-o na risada.

— Engraçadinho! Estarei aí daqui à uma hora.

Ambos desligaram o telefone ainda sorrindo.

...J.A & J.P...

Almoçaram em um pequeno restaurante próximo a clínica de Jensen, e durante o almoço ele contou para Jared histórias engraçadas sobre os clientes que atendia e seus animais de estimação.

Jared o ouvia atentamente, gostava de ouvi-lo falar, gostava do tom de sua voz. A voz de Jensen lhe transmitia calma e segurança; algo que ele tinha a impressão de não sentir a muito tempo.

Riu muito das histórias que Jensen contava e ficou pensando se eram todas verdadeiras ou se ele as estava inventando justamente para fazê-lo rir.

A maioria das histórias eram mesmo verdadeiras, mas Jensen também inventou algumas. Era muito bom ver Jared sorrindo e Jensen prometeu a si mesmo que faria de tudo para que isso acontecesse com mais freqüência.

— Você gostaria de conhecer a clínica? – perguntou ao término do almoço.

— Claro, eu adoraria.

— Ótimo então. Vamos até lá, eu te mostro tudo, fecho e vamos para as compras.

As compras acabaram ficando para bem mais tarde. Ao chegarem á clinica, Jensen encontrou uma cliente com uma criança e um cãozinho que havia sido atropelado. Jensen teve que realizar uma cirurgia de emergência.

Enquanto Jared ficou á sua espera, atendia ao telefone e aos clientes que chegavam à procura do veterinário, avisando-os que ele não poderia atendê-los por causa da cirurgia que estava realizando.

Foi uma cirurgia delicada, mas Jensen conseguiu salvar o animal. Quando voltou para a recepção, encontrou Jared brincando com o garotinho, enquanto a mãe aguardava notícias do cãozinho. O que viu o encantou, Jared estava com uma expressão tão tranqüila e serena; tão diferente do ar de desamparo e tristeza que quase sempre estava estampado em seu semblante que por alguns instantes Jensen esqueceu-se de onde estava e permaneceu com o olhar fixo naquela cena.

— E então Doutor, Dingo vai ficar bem? – perguntou preocupada a dona do cãozinho, trazendo Jensen de volta á realidade.

— Vai sim, fique tranqüila. Ele deve ficar por aqui hoje, mas acredito que amanhã já poderei dar alta.

— Mas ele vai ficar sozinho? – perguntou o garotinho, agora prestando atenção ao que Jensen falava.

— Ele está anestesiado e só deverá acordar amanhã. Mas, não, ele não ficará sozinho. Passarei a noite aqui para o caso de haver alguma eventualidade.

— Obrigada doutor.

Depois que mãe e filho foram embora, voltou–se para Jared que o olhava atentamente.

— O que foi Jay?

— Você é tão diferente aqui no trabalho.

— Diferente como?

— Tão sério, compenetrado, competente...

— Já sei; você estava pensando que eu era um charlatão não é? – Jensen fingiu estar zangado.

— Não Jen, eu jamais pensaria isso, eu só...

— Ei, calma! Eu estava brincando. Sei que me comporto de forma diferente aqui na clínica, mas é porque medicina, seja em que especialidade for , é uma profissão que tem que ser levada com muita responsabilidade. E tenho que passar segurança às pessoas que me procuram, então, preciso parecer mais sério, embora isso seja só uma fachada. – completou piscando um olho para Jared.

Jared riu. Em poucos segundos Jensen se transformara novamente no homem brincalhão que tinha sempre um sorriso nos lábios.

— E então, vamos às compras?

— Mas e quanto a Dingo?

— Não se preocupe, ele realmente não vai acordar tão cedo, mas eu terei mesmo que dormir por aqui. Então, nós vamos ao shopping, depois eu te deixo em casa e volto pra cá.

Jensen comprou várias peças de roupas sob o protesto de Jared que dizia não ser necessário tudo aquilo. Comprou calças, camisas, camisetas, meias, sapatos e cuecas. Estas últimas sob o olhar envergonhado de Jared.

— Jen, eu não tenho como pagar, aliás, eu não tenho idéia de quando vou poder te pagar.

— E quem disse que eu estou esperando um pagamento? Jay, isto é um presente, e presentes a gente não recusa e nem paga, apenas aceita.

— Mas Jensen...

— Sem mais discussões, ok?

... J.A & J.P...

Quando estavam já dentro do carro e Jensen ia dar a partida para levar Jared até em casa, notou que o ar de desamparo e tristeza havia voltado a seu rosto.

— O que foi Jay? Qual é o problema?

— Nada. – mas ele respondeu rápido demais e Jensen sabia que não era verdade.

— Nada? E então o que quer dizer esta ruguinha se formando aqui, na sua testa? – Jensen levou a mão até o rosto de Jared tocando a ruga a qual ele se referia.

Jared sentiu como se tivesse levado um choque ao toque daquela mão em seu rosto, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma sensação tão boa que por um momento teve medo de dizer o que o estava incomodando.

Como poderia dizer para Jensen que a idéia de ficar sozinho a noite no apartamento, simplesmente o deixava apavorado. O que ele pensaria a seu respeito? Principalmente depois do papelão que fizera na noite anterior; chorando como uma criança, agarrando-se a ele e ainda suplicando para que não o deixasse sozinho. Sem contar que ainda dormira em seus braços.

— Me diz Jay, qual é o problema? – repetiu Jensen

— Posso... eu posso ficar com você na clínica?

... Continua...

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo aos reviews: **

**Amanda** : Poxa Amanda, então eu estava só enrolando até agora? Rsrs. Brincadeira! Você tem razão, agora as coisas realmente começam a acontecer.

**Tsuka** : Espero que você já tenha se recuperado do susto com a morte do Jen-1, mas justamente por isso eu criei o Jen-2. Jared não poderia ficar sem um Jensen em sua vida.

E agora, como você não tem conta no site, vou usar este espaço para lhe agradecer pelo review deixado em "O amor de Antes". Fiquei surpresa em saber que você pensou em como seria uma fic minha falando dos J2 na vida real. Bem, foi mesmo a primeira vez que escrevi sobre eles como atores de SPN e também minha primeira one-shot, então de certa forma, fiquei com um pouco de medo de como me sairia. Por isso, muito obrigada! Fiquei imensamente feliz com suas palavras; e quanto a foto, bem ela foi a minha inspiração...

**Dandi-winchester, EmptySpaces11, DeanyRS, Carol81Brazil, Patricia Rodrigues, In Thunder e CassGirl 4Ever, **saibam que seus comentários me deixaram muito, muito, muito feliz!

E **Lyra Kajin**, (pensou que eu havia me esquecido de você, né?), eu já te disse isto mas vou dizer novamente: Amei seu review!

E agora, vou aproveitar pra fazer propaganda própria, rsrs. Quando tiverem um tempinho, dêem uma lida na one-shot "O Amor de Antes"; adoraria saber o que vocês acharam.

Beijos para todos,

Ivys


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Quem me conhece sabe que nem Jensen, nem Jared me pertencem, mas eu ainda espero ganhar um dos dois de presente de natal.**

**

* * *

****A mão do destino**

**

* * *

**

**Título : A mão do destino**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

**Gênero : Drama/Romance**

**Categoria: J2/Padackles**

**Shipper : Jensen/Jared**

**Sinopse : **Enquanto o avião passava por entre as nuvens, Jared se pegou pensando em como sua vida podia ter mudado tanto, em tão pouco tempo. Era como se a terra tivesse dado um giro de 360 graus e nessa reviravolta, nada, absolutamente nada, permanecera no mesmo lugar.

**

* * *

****Capítulo 6 – Aprendendo a confiar**

Jensen recriminou-se mentalmente por não ter percebido logo qual era o problema com Jared. É claro que ele estava com medo. É claro que ele se sentia inseguro. Qualquer um na situação em que ele se encontrava sentiria o mesmo. Jared estava ainda muito vulnerável e precisava sentir-se seguro, e claro que não conseguiria isso ficando sozinho.

— Sabe, vou achar ótimo ter uma companhia humana na clínica pra variar um pouco. – brincou Jensen, tentando fazê-lo descontrair-se. Fingiu não notar a expressão de alívio que surgiu repentinamente no rosto de Jared.

...J.A & JP...

Passaram a noite jogando conversa fora e quando perceberam já estava amanhecendo.

Jensen aproveitou-se de que era dia de seus dois estagiários ficarem na clinica e resolveu tirar o dia de folga. Deixou instruções sobre a alta de Dingo e voltou com Jared para sua casa, os dois precisavam dormir um pouco.

Quando Jensen acordou, encontrou Jared na cozinha, às voltas com panelas, utensílios, temperos e uma série de outros ingredientes.

— Ei, não sabia que tínhamos um _chef_ de cozinha por aqui. – disse Jensen bocejando.

— Estou tentando fazer um almoço para nós – respondeu Jared compenetrado. Não tinha certeza se sabia cozinhar, mas sentia que tinha alguma familiaridade com aqueles objetos.

Jensen permaneceu quieto por algum tempo, apenas observando o moreno se movimentar em frente ao fogão. Seus movimentos lembravam uma dança sensual e ele não pode evitar pensar o quanto o corpo de Jared era perfeito, grande, gostoso...

Reluntantemente desviou o ollhar, porque sabia que se continuasse observando-o, em poucos minutos precisaria sair da cozinha ou Jared o flagraria em uma situação no mínimo constrangedora.

Então, rapidamente mudou o rumo dos seus pensamentos.

— Sabe que não precisa fazer isso, não é? Podemos comer fora ou eu mesmo posso preparar alguma coisa. – Não queria que Jared se sentisse na obrigação de retribuir por estar em sua casa.

— Desculpa Jen, mas... Se sua comida for igual ao seu café, acho que eu passo... – desta vez Jared ria.

— Ei, saiba que já fui elogiado por meus dotes culinários. – respondeu indignado.

— É mesmo, e quem foram suas cobaias? – ambos caíram na risada.

Minutos depois Jared levava para a mesa uma travessa com macarronada a bolonhesa.

Sorriu consigo mesmo ao pensar que estava parecendo uma garota, fazendo comida pela primeira vez para o namorado, sentindo-se insegura e temerosa de que o namorado não aprovasse a refeição. Havia uma diferença claro; ele não era uma garota e Jensen não era seu namorado.

— A aparência e o aroma estão ótimos – elogiou Jensen.

— Só espero que o gosto também esteja – respondeu ele, servindo ao amigo e em seguida servindo-se.

Observou Jensen dar a primeira garfada e ficou esperando sua reação, por mais bobo que pudesse parecer, estava nervoso.

— Olha Jay, não quero te deixar chateado, mas... – Jensen fez uma pausa e observou divertindo-se com a expressão de Jared que aguardava ansioso pelo que diria – A partir de hoje, vou decretá-lo como cozinheiro oficial da casa! Está divino!

Jared sorriu e só então se deu conta de que mantivera a respiração suspensa, agora, porém, agora sentia-se muito bem ao ser elogiado pelo amigo. Definitivamente parecia uma garota.

... J.A & J.P...

Terminaram de almoçar e depois de arrumarem a bagunça que Jared tinha feito na cozinha, Jensen o levou até o hospital, onde ele tinha uma consulta com o neurologista.

Enquanto Jared conversava com seu médico, Jensen aproveitou para visitar o pai.

— E então Jen, como estão as coisas com Jared?

— Tudo bem, ele está melhorando aos poucos. Se soltando mais. Confiando mais.

— Jen, sabe no que está se metendo não é?

— O que quer dizer, pai?

— Filho, quando Jared se lembrar de tudo o que aconteceu, talvez as coisas fiquem um pouco complicadas com relação a você.

— Sei disso, não vai ser fácil ter um amigo com o mesmo rosto do ex-noivo...

— E quanto a Chase?

— O que tem ele?

— Como é que ele está encarando o fato de você ter levado Jared para sua casa? Sei o quanto aquele seu namorado é ciumento.

— É ele realmente não encarou nada bem, mas isso não tem mais a menor importância. Ele não é mais meu namorado. – Jensen respondeu e virou-se para a porta, pois pressentiu que havia mais alguém na sala. Deu de cara com Jared parado com um olhar de surpresa.

— Jay? – caminhou até o amigo – Está tudo bem? – Não conseguiu disfarçar a preocupação. Quanto da conversa Jared teria escutado?

— Tudo, tudo bem. Desculpe-me, Ellen me disse que você estava aqui, eu não quis atrapalhar...

— Tudo bem, Jay, não está atrapalhando. Lembra-se do meu pai, não é?

— Claro, como vai Dr. Ackles?

— Bem filho, e você? Esteve em consulta com o Dr. Mason, não é? Tudo bem com os exames?

— Sim, está tudo bem. O Dr. Mason me disse que eu só preciso ter paciência e esperar que a memória volte aos poucos...

... J.A & J.P...

Jared saiu do hospital bastante calado e Jensen ainda se perguntava o quanto ele havia escutado da sua conversa com o pai. Estava tentando encontrar uma forma de lhe perguntar, quando Jared falou:

— Jen, eu... não foi proposital, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir você conversando com o Dr. Ackles...

— E...

— Você disse... Disse que Chase não é mais seu namorado?

Então era isso? Jared só ouvira o final da conversa, pensou Jensen aliviado.

— É verdade. Não estamos mais namorando.

— Jensen, foi por minha causa? Quero dizer, ele não gostou que eu estivesse na sua casa. Foi por isso que vocês terminaram?

— Não! Não foi por sua causa. – Jared estava visivelmente sentindo-se culpado e por isso Jensen tratou de tranqüilizá-lo. – Você não teve culpa de nada. Na verdade, nossa relação já estava desgastada há um bom tempo.

— Eu sinto muito.

— Não sinta. – Jensen sorriu – Eu estou bem, de verdade. Esquece isso, ok?

Jared concordou. Pra ser sincero consigo mesmo, tinha que admitir que ficara feliz ao saber do rompimento de Jensen com Chase. Embora o contato que tivera com o rapaz fosse mínimo, Jared não gostara do seu jeito e achava que Jensen merecia alguém muito melhor.

— Escuta Jay, meu amigo Steve está fazendo aniversário hoje, e alguns amigos vão se reunir em um barzinho para comemorar. O que você acha de irmos? Não precisamos ficar muito tempo, apenas marcar presença. Voltaremos pra casa a hora que você quiser...

— Eu não tenho certeza se seria uma boa idéia eu ir. Mas é aniversário do seu amigo e claro que você deve ir. Eu posso ficar em casa, sem nenhum problema Jen.

— Tudo bem, se você prefere não ir, podemos alugar alguns filmes e ficar assistindo; faremos uma sessão de cinema em casa com pipocas.

— Jensen, é aniversário do seu amigo!

— Sim, e meu outro amigo, ainda não se sente preparado para participar de festas, então, não vou deixá-lo sozinho. Steve vai entender.

— Jen...

— Que tipo de filmes você prefere? – perguntou Jensen ignorando o protesto de Jared.

— Você é impossível. Ok, vamos comemorar com seus amigos.

— Jay...

— Não Jensen. Sem discussões. Não vou deixar que você se afaste de seus amigos pra ficar tomando conta de mim. E depois, talvez já esteja na hora de eu começar a retomar minha vida.

...J.A & J.P...

O local escolhido para comemorar o aniversário de Steve era um barzinho bastante badalado. O ambiente era aconchegante, com música ao vivo e pista de dança. Quando Jared e Jensen chegaram já encontraram toda a turma reunida.

— Olha só, chegou quem estava faltando! – Steve levantou-se para dar um abraço em Jensen. – E você deve ser Jared – continuou, abraçando-o também.

— Jay, este maluco é Steve Carlson, o aniversariante. E estes são Tom Wellington, Michael Rosenbaun, Justin Hartley, Christian Kane, e meu irmão Josh – Jensen foi apontando um a um ao apresentá-los.

A princípio Jared pensou que se sentiria deslocado, mas os amigos de Jensen o deixaram completamente à vontade e em pouco tempo todos estavam conversando animadamente.

— E então Jen, Chase não quis vir? – perguntou Josh.

— Chase e eu não estamos mais juntos.

De repente todos os olhares se voltaram para Jensen, mas foi Tom quem perguntou o que todos estavam curiosos para saber.

— E isso é bom ou ruim? Quero dizer, como é que você se sente em relação á isso?

— Fui eu que terminei Tom, se é o que você quer saber. E eu estou muito bem com isso.

— Viva! Então já podemos comemorar a notícia.

Todos riram, com exceção de Jared que não estava entendendo qual o motivo da comemoração e Jensen que apenas balançou a cabeça contrariado.

— Ah! Jen, não podemos fingir que não ficamos felizes com esta separação. Você sabe que nenhum de nós nunca gostou mesmo de Chase.- falou Mike que sempre dizia o que pensava.

— É eu sei, mas ele no fundo é um cara legal, vocês é que implicavam demais com ele.

— Na verdade era ele quem implicava conosco – disse Josh visivelmente feliz com a notícia – Mas não precisamos mais nos preocupar com isso, não é? Já que ele não vai mais fazer parte de nosso convívio.

Então, como se para provar que a declaração de Josh estava errada, Chase entrou no barzinho naquele exato momento, acompanhado de uma garota ruiva, muito bonita. Jared foi o primeiro que o viu e quando seus olhos se encontraram, Chase parecia querer matá-lo só com o olhar. Inconscientemente, aproximou-se de Jensen, que notou o olhar perturbado do amigo e olhou para a mesma direção. Deu de cara com Chase que se aproximava da mesa onde eles estavam.

— Como vão rapazes? – perguntou Chase com seu melhor sorriso, e antes que alguém respondesse, completou – Parabéns Steve, hoje é seu dia não é?

— Obrigado – respondeu Steve entre surpreso e desconfiado.

E então Chase se virou para Jensen e ignorando Jared completamente, cumprimentou-o.

— Olá Jen.

— Como vai Chase?

— Bem – respirou fundo e continuou – Tenho que ir, minha amiga está a minha espera. Divirtam-se.

Saiu em seguida, deixando a todos surpresos com seu comportamento tão civilizado. Todos sabiam que Chase costumava armar um barraco, toda vez que se sentia contrariado, este, aliás, era um dos motivos para que os amigos de Jensen não gostassem dele.

— Não acham que ele foi educado demais? – perguntou Chris

— Chris! Vamos esquecer isso, ok? Estamos aqui para comemorar o aniversário do Steve ou o quê?

— Isso mesmo Jen, estamos aqui para comemorar – concordou Mike.

O resto da noite foi bastante tranqüila e divertida. Os amigos conversaram, contaram piadas, cantaram e beberam, com exceção de Jared que ainda estava tomando medicamentos devido ao acidente.

Lá pela uma da manhã, Jensen notou Jared disfarçando um bocejo.

— Cansado? – perguntou com voz baixa, apenas para Jared ouvir.

— Um pouco – respondeu tímido.

— Certo, vamos embora, está bem?

— Podemos ficar mais um pouco se você quiser.

— Não Jay, você já abusou muito por hoje, e a culpa é toda minha. Você precisa descansar e depois, eu também já estou um pouco cansado.

— Está bem então. Vou ao banheiro e depois podemos ir ok?

Jensen observou Jared se afastando e em seguida voltou-se para Josh que agora estava a seu lado. Os outros amigos estavam envolvidos em uma discussão sobre futebol.

— Você gosta dele não é? – perguntou Josh sem rodeios.

— É claro que gosto, somos amigos.

— Sabe que não foi isso que perguntei. – Josh insistiu – Está na cara Jen, você não consegue tirar os olhos de cima dele. E a forma com que se preocupa com ele...

— Josh, você sabe tudo o que Jared passou, é natural que eu me preocupe não?

— Ta legal, maninho. Se não está preparado para assumir o que sente, não sou eu quem vai insistir. Mas tome cuidado, ok? Você pode acabar se machucando, ou machucando Jared. Algo me diz que ele está tão confuso quanto você, sobre o que sente.

— O que quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que assim como você, ele também não consegue tirar os olhos de cima de você, e te olha quase com veneração.

— Ah! Josh não fale bobagens. Jay se sente grato apenas isto.

— Ta legal, se você prefere se enganar... – parou de falar ao notar que seu irmão se dispersara totalmente. - Jen?

Jensen parara de prestar atenção ao irmão porque de repente teve a mesma sensação que o acordara dois dias atrás, a sensação de que algo não estava muito bem. Imediatamente pensou em Jared.

— Jay – sussurrou Jensen – em seguida pareceu voltar a si e olhou para Josh – Eu volto em um minuto.

...J.A & J.P...

Jared estava lavando as mãos quando Chase entrou no banheiro, olhando-o de cima a baixo.

— Ora vejam quem está aqui! Jensen deixou-o vir sozinho? Soltou a coleira?

Jared não respondeu, dava pra perceber de longe que Chase estava embriagado. Caminhou para a saída, mas Chase bloqueou-lhe a passagem.

— Pra que tanta pressa? Podemos conversar um pouco...

— Não temos nada pra conversar Chase.

— Eu não diria isso, sabe, tenho coisas bem interessantes pra te contar. Não tem curiosidade pra saber sobre sua vida, antes de perder a memória?

— O que você pode saber sobre minha vida? Você não me conhecia. Nem mesmo Jensen me conhecia.

— Oh! Então ele lhe contou? Contou também o porquê de tê-lo tomado sob sua proteção? Ou será que ele apenas lhe contou uma história bonitinha para tê-lo em sua cama?

— Você está bêbado Chase.

— E você, completamente iludido e apaixonado. Sei como é fácil se apaixonar por aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Mas Jensen não é esse santo missionário que pode parecer pra você. Sabe que ele nunca se apaixonou? Ele está interessado apenas no seu corpo e quando tivê-lo, se é que ainda não teve, depois de usá-lo bastante, vai dispensá-lo assim como fez comigo.

— Você não sabe o que está falando Chase. Jensen é a pessoa mais generosa que eu já conheci.

— Isso não é muito difícil, não é? - perguntou Chase dando uma risada sarcástica – Você não se lembra mesmo das outras pessoas que já conheceu...

Jensen entrou no banheiro neste exato momento e percebeu que fizera bem em vir atrás de Jared.

— Está tudo bem Jay? – perguntou assim que notou o olhar confuso do moreno.

— Pronto, seu dono chegou Jared.

— Não fale besteiras Chase. – replicou Jensen zangado.

— Vamos embora, Jen. – falou Jared aproximando-se do amigo.

— Ah! Que casal mais bonitinho: Jen e Jay. O que será que seu irmão diria se visse o quanto vocês estão _ligados_? Oh! É mesmo, eu me esqueci, ele não pode dizer nada, não é? O pobre coitado está morto, enquanto o irmão está querendo tomar o que era dele...

Chase não terminou de falar, foi calado com o soco que Jensen lhe desferiu.

— Vamos embora, Jay. – Jensen segurou a mão de Jared e juntos passaram ao lado de Chase, que continuava caído ao chão.

Voltaram em silêncio até a mesa onde estavam os amigos e alegando que Jared ainda não estava totalmente recuperado do acidente, despediram-se.

— Espero que você se lembre de como dirigir um carro, porque é a primeira vez que eu bato em alguém e acabei machucando a mão. – Jensen falou para Jared já lhe entregando a chave do carro.

Assim que se sentou em frente ao volante, Jared descobriu que sabia e gostava de dirigir e então empolgado com a descoberta, resolveu deixar para quando chegasse em casa, as perguntas que queria fazer para Jensen.

...Continua...

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo aos reviews :**

**Alcia Darcy** : Obrigada por sempre tirar um tempinho pra deixar um review aqui, já que você acompanha pelo outro site. A partir da próxima semana os capítulos finalmente estarão igualados, tanto no Nyah, quanto aqui no FF. Quero lhe agradecer também pelos reviews deixados nas fics : Depois do Apocalipse e O fantasma, a festa e a escolha da roupa. Fiquei muito feliz ao recebê-los! Veja se faz o cadastro, aqui ou no outro site, assim poderei responder mais decentemente. Rsrs.

**Tsuka** : Como sempre, você me deixou felicíssima com seus comentários, tanto nesta fic, quanto em Depois do Apocalipse. Que bom que gostou!Vou repetir o que pedi pra Alcia, faça o cadastro no site pra eu poder responder mais decentemente e trocarmos mensagens.

**Nath**: Obrigada ! E vou te dizer que o casal mais lindo do mundo vai passar por alguns probleminhas em breve, mas nada que o amor não supere. Eu acho...

**Mumucow xD, Lyra Kajin e Patrícia Rodrigues** : Obrigada, sempre, sempre!

E agora gostaria de dizer só uma coisa; esta semana foi um tanto quanto tumultuada pra mim, pequenos problemas que me deixaram um pouco baixo astral, mas preciso dizer que os reviews que recebi de vocês, foram responsáveis por trazer um pouco de sol para os meus dias chuvosos. Por isso, muito obrigada à todos. Amo vocês!

Beijos,

Ivys


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Quem me conhece sabe que nem Jensen, nem Jared me pertencem, mas eu ainda espero ganhar um dos dois de presente de natal.**

* * *

**A mão do destino**

**Título : A mão do destino**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

**Gênero : Drama/Romance**

**Categoria: J2/Padackles**

**Shipper : Jensen/Jared**

**...**

**Sinopse : **Enquanto o avião passava por entre as nuvens, Jared se pegou pensando em como sua vida podia ter mudado tanto, em tão pouco tempo. Era como se a terra tivesse dado um giro de 360 graus e nessa reviravolta, nada, absolutamente nada, permanecera no mesmo lugar.

* * *

**Capítulo dedicado à todos os meus leitores e amigos, todos os que deixam sua passagem registrada e à todos que apenas lêem; porque hoje é um dia especial...**

* * *

**Capítulo sete – Primeiras Dúvidas**

— Vamos lá Jen, deixa-me olhar essa mão. – pediu Jared pela terceira vez.

— Não precisa, eu estou bem. – respondeu Jensen com teimosia, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma careta de dor.

Jared sorriu ao ver a expressão do amigo.

— Você está parecendo uma criança mimada. Sua mão está inchada, talvez a gente precise enfaixá-la.

— Jay, ninguém enfaixa a mão, só porque deu um soco em alguém!

— Talvez não as pessoas que estão acostumadas a saírem por aí dando socos em outras pessoas, mas pelo o que eu sei esse não é o seu caso.

— Me desculpe. - Jensen parecia envergonhado.

— Pelo quê?

— Não devia ter batido nele, nunca fui agressivo, acho que acabei perdendo a cabeça...

— Você realmente não devia ter batido nele, mas ele provocou... – então, lembrando-se do que Chase havia dito, perguntou - Jen, o que Chase quis dizer ao falar de seu irmão? Ele disse que ele estava morto, que você queria substituí-lo, do quê ele estava falando? Você... Você tinha outro irmão além de Josh?

Talvez agora fosse o momento de contar toda a verdade para Jared.

Estava se sentindo um traidor, omitindo tudo o que sabia; mas na última conversa que tivera com o Dr. Mason e com o psicólogo que atendia ao amigo, ambos disseram que deveriam esperar mais um pouco, até que Jared estivesse emocionalmente estável para assimilar todas as perdas.

Com as informações que o detetive obtivera quando esteve no Canadá, a direção do Santa Monica, conseguiu o prontuário de Jared, de quando esteve internado logo após a explosão do hotel.

Tanto os médicos que o acompanhavam, quanto seu pai e o próprio Jensen, sabiam que o moreno havia ficado catatônico por dias e depois entrara em profunda depressão. Por isso, tinham medo de como ele poderia reagir ao se lembrar de tudo.

— Jen? - Jared aguardava a resposta do loiro.

— Ele estava bêbado, não sabia o que dizia. – desconversou Jensen. – É melhor irmos dormir, Jay. Acho que ambos precisamos de uma boa noite de sono.

Jared percebeu que Jensen estava fugindo do assunto, mas decidiu não pressionar. Jensen parecia preocupado e algo lhe dizia que o motivo era Chase e o que ele havia dito. Mas confiava em Jensen, sabia que no momento certo ele lhe contaria o que realmente estava acontecendo.

— Tem certeza que essa mão está bem?- Jensen sorriu, Jared estava parecendo ele próprio, preocupado com tudo o que se relacionava ao moreno.

— Sim mamãe, eu tenho. – Jared conteve a vontade de gargalhar. Estava mesmo parecendo uma mãe preocupada com o primeiro machucado do filho. Mas se Jensen já estava fazendo piadinhas, é porque realmente estava melhor.

— Neste caso é melhor mesmo irmos dormir. – E não se contendo acrescentou – Mas se precisar, é só me chamar...

... J.A & J.P...

Jared não conseguia dormir. As palavras de Chase não lhe saiam da cabeça. Primeiro porque ele insinuara o tempo inteiro que a relação entre ele e Jensen não era apenas de amizade. Depois falara algo sobre o irmão de Jensen estar morto e ele querer tomar o lugar que era dele...

Por mais que tentasse entender, nada daquilo fazia sentido. Jared desconfiava que Jensen soubesse mais do que lhe contara sobre sua própria vida, mas não insistira com o loiro. No fundo, tinha medo do que poderia descobrir quando recuperasse a memória. Tinha a sensação de que seria melhor permanecer no escuro.

Lembrou-se novamente de Chase insinuando sobre ele e Jensen. Não era verdade o que Chase pensava, mas Jared sentia-se confuso em relação ao que sentia pelo o loiro. A única coisa que sabia com absoluta certeza era que com ele sentia-se seguro. Tinha a impressão de que poderia confiar a ele sua própria vida e sabia que Jensen cuidaria dela com carinho.

Não sabia explicar de onde vinha toda esta confiança. Se fosse pensar bem, eles mal se conheciam. Mas não era essa a sensação que tinha. A sensação que tinha era que o conhecera a vida toda. Tentava entender porque gostava tanto de ficar ao seu lado e ouvir sua voz. A voz de Jensen o acalmava. Seu tom de voz lhe trazia paz. E o estranho é que Jared tinha a impressão de que conhecia aquele tom há muito, muito tempo.

... J.A & J.P...

Jensen se virava na cama de um lado para o outro sem conseguir adormecer. Sua mão ainda doía, mas não era isso que impedia seu sono. Pensava em Chase, ou melhor, pensava em tudo o que ele havia falado, para ele e para Jared. Sentiu-se apavorado quando pensou que Chase contaria para Jared toda a verdade sobre seu irmão gêmeo. É claro que Jared precisaria saber algum dia, mas ainda não era o momento. Ele ainda estava fragilizado, vulnerável demais para ter que lidar com todas as emoções que essas lembranças lhe trariam.

Mas não era apenas isso que lhe tirara o sono. Havia também Josh. Josh e o que ele dissera sobre o irmão estar gostando de Jared. Chase dissera a mesma coisa em outras palavras, mas era diferente; Chase sempre tivera ciúmes dele, fosse com algum amigo, amiga ou mesmo algum desconhecido que o olhasse de forma diferente. Mas Josh, Josh o conhecia quase melhor que ele mesmo.

Desta vez Josh com certeza estava enganado. É claro que Jensen não gostava de Jared, quer dizer, gostava, mas não da forma que Josh e Chase imaginavam. Ele simplesmente não podia gostar dele de outra forma. Ele era noivo de seu irmão!

Mas então, porque se preocupava tanto com ele? Porque era tão importante pra ele que Jared estivesse feliz? Porque se sentia tão bem na companhia dele, ouvindo-o falar, vendo-o sorrir, assistindo-o brigar com os utensílios da cozinha, tentando fazer algo para eles comerem, ou mesmo quando ele ficava em silêncio e parecia perdido em seus pensamentos? Porque o simples fato de pensar em Jared recuperando a memória e voltando para o Canadá, fazia com que ele sentisse um enorme aperto no peito e uma angústia sem tamanho o invadia?

... J.A & J.P...

O domingo amanhecera chuvoso e o ar frio da manhã, era um convite explicito para se permanecer na cama embaixo dos ededrons.

Jensen relutou a se levantar; se pudesse ficaria na cama o dia inteiro, talvez comendo pipoca e assistindo a um bom filme. Melhor ainda se tivesse companhia. Pensou em Jared e rapidamente afastou os pensamentos da cabeça.

Lembrou-se de Josh e imediatamente arrependeu-se de ter aceitado o convite do pai para que ele e Jared almoçassem em sua casa. Logicamente Josh estaria lá e conhecendo seu irmão como conhecia, sabia que ele o perturbaria até que ele admitisse estar apaixonado por Jared. Não que isso fosse verdade.

Para ser extremamente sincero, Jensen teria que admitir que nunca se apaixonara de verdade. Tivera alguns namorados, gostara de todos eles, mas... Amor? Não. Jensen sabia que ainda não aparecera a pessoa que o faria dizer as palavras "Eu te amo". E quanto a Jared... Jared era apenas seu amigo.

O fato de pensar nele a todo instante, de ficar feliz com seu sorriso, de preocupar-se a cada olhar triste e de sentir-se tão ligado a ele que era capaz de saber qual o seu estado de espírito mesmo o moreno estando a quilômetros de distância, não significava que ele estivesse apaixonado.

Ele era apenas seu amigo. Nada mais...

...J.A & J.P...

Jared acordou e sentiu o ar frio da manhã entrando por entre as frestas da janela. Relutou a se levantar. Gostaria de poder ficar na cama o dia inteiro, talvez assistindo a um bom filme e comendo pipoca. Melhor ainda se tivesse companhia. Pensou em Jensen e rapidamente afastou os pensamentos da cabeça.

Lembrou-se de Chase e do que o moreno insinuara, mas logo em seguida recriminou-se. Chase não era uma pessoa confiável. Era visível o ciúmes que ele ainda sentia do ex-namorado e faria de tudo para tumultuar qualquer relacionamento amoroso que ele viesse a ter. Não que Jensen e ele fossem ter algum típico de relacionamento amoroso. Como poderia pensar nisso, se sequer tinha certeza sobre suas preferências sexuais? Não, não estava apaixonado por ele. Jensen era apenas seu amigo.

O fato de pensar nele a todo instante, de ficar feliz ao ouvir sua voz, de sentir sua falta quando ele está distante e sentir-se tão ligado a ele, como se ele fosse a única pessoa que desse sentido à sua presença no mundo, não significava que ele estivesse apaixonado. Ele era apenas seu amigo. Nada mais.

Quando finalmente criou coragem e saiu da cama, Jensen encontrou Jared já na cozinha, terminando de arrumar a mesa para o café.

— Bom dia Jen, pensei que fosse precisar te arrancar da cama. – Jared brincou assim que viu o loiro entrar na cozinha.

— Bom dia! – Jensen respondeu disfarçando um bocejo – Pra falar a verdade, não estava mesmo com vontade de levantar. Este tempo frio e esta chuva, dá vontade de ficar em casa comendo pipoca...

— E assistindo filmes embaixo das cobertas. – completou Jared.

Se entreolharam e sorriram, estava claro que ambos tiveram a mesma idéia. Parecia que a sintonia entre eles era ainda maior do que imaginavam.

...J.A & J.P...

O almoço com Dr. Ackles foi bastante tranqüilo e agradável. Para alívio de Jensen, seu irmão saiu assim que ele e Jared chegaram. Tinha um encontro com uma garota que conhecera na noite anterior, logo após a saída de Jensen e Jared.

Em poucos minutos, Jared percebeu que o Dr. Ackles era tão simpático quanto os filhos, e assim como Jensen gostava de contar histórias sobre seu trabalho e sobre a infância dos garotos. Jared ficou sabendo por ele, que Jensen havia sido uma criança meiga e sensível, sempre disposto a ajudar os amiguinhos, sempre preocupado em fazer o melhor para todos. E adorava animais, o que explicava a escolha de sua profissão.

— Ele não mudou muito desde então. Eu não poderia ter desejado um filho melhor – dizia o Dr. Ackles, olhando orgulhoso para o filho que corara envergonhado.

— Pai...

— Não estou mentindo Jen, você é o melhor filho que um pai poderia ter. Só não deixe seu irmão me ouvir falando isso – brincou.

— Aposto que você diz o mesmo para ele – disse Jensen entrando na brincadeira.

— Ah! Jen, você descobriu o meu segredo!

Ambos caíram na risada e Jared apenas os observava. Não podia deixar de imaginar em como seria seu relacionamento com a família. Seriam assim unidos como a família de Jensen? Será que tivera irmãos? Teriam também morrido no tal acidente que lhe falaram? Não teria amigos? Por que ninguém viera a sua procura durante os quatro meses em que ficara em coma?

Estava perdido nestes questionamentos quando Jensen lhe chamou, seu pai havia acabado de sair da sala à procura de seu celular que tocava insistentemente.

— Jay está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupado

— Claro, tudo... – respondeu com um meio sorriso.

— Você parecia tão distante...

— Jen, você acha que eu não tinha mais ninguém além dos meus pais? Quero dizer, irmãos, amigos? Será que não há ninguém no Canadá que sinta a minha falta? – Jensen notou os olhos do moreno marejados - Fico imaginando que tipo de pessoa eu era, pra que ninguém se preocupe em saber se eu continuo vivo...

— Talvez seus amigos apenas não saibam onde procurá-lo.

— Mas é tudo tão estranho. Como é que eu posso ter vindo para a Califórnia, sem bagagem, sem dinheiro, apenas com um passaporte na mão?

— Jay, o Dr. Mason disse que você irá se lembrar aos poucos. Não adianta forçar; pelo contrário, as memórias podem ficar ainda mais bloqueadas por causa de tanta ansiedade.

— Eu sei, mas... É tão estranho, não saber nada sobre mim mesmo. É como se a minha vida tivesse começado no momento em que eu despertei naquele hospital. Fico pensando... Se você não tivesse me socorrido, se você não fosse a pessoa que é... Onde eu estaria agora?

— Não pense no que poderia ter acontecido. – Colocou uma mão em seu ombro e olhou-o diretamente nos olhos - O importante é que você está aqui e está bem. E o mais importante, não está sozinho.

Como sempre, Jensen conseguiu fazê-lo sentir-se melhor, mas ainda havia algo que queria saber.

— Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

— Claro, Jay. O que quer saber? – perguntou Jensen curioso.

— Nunca teve vontade de saber quem são seus pais biológicos? Conhecer sua família, saber se tem irmãos? – Jensen pensou um pouco antes de responder.

— Estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca tive curiosidade sobre eles. Mas há muito tempo, eu tenho plena consciência de que minha família, minha verdadeira família é meu pai e meu irmão Josh. – Falava com sinceridade, era exatamente assim que se sentia – Foram eles que me acolheram, cuidaram de mim, me deram amor e me ensinaram a ser o que eu sou hoje.

Jared sorriu, como era possível alguém ser tão perfeito?

— Seu pai tem todos os motivos pra se orgulhar de você.

Continua...

* * *

**Respondendo ao rewiews :**

**Carol81Brazil - **Obrigada Carol, e lembre-se que estou aguardando sua nova fic

**Tsuka - **Respondi por e-mail, mas não tenho certeza se você recebeu, então deixo aqui o meu e-mail : iviss 30 hotmail . com . De qualquer forma, muito, muito obrigada. E a frase, realmente ajuda.

**Amanda : **Fico muito feliz em saber disso. Obrigada!

**CassGirl 4ever e Lyra Kajin - **Todo o meu carinho para vocês.

**N/B: **Cara essa fic, ta cada vez mais perfeita. Caramba. Está de parabéns. Beeeijos.

N/A : A Kuchiki é suspeita em falar, mas espero que você também continuem gostando. E como hoje é o dia internacional da amizade, gostaria de compartilhar com vocês, um recadinho que recebi de um amigo :

" Me perguntaram...

Como posso amar meus amigos

Que eu nunca vi, nem conheço.

Eu respondi...

Nunca vi Deus,

Mas sinto ele dentro do meu coração... "

Feliz Dia do Amigo!

Amo vocês,

Ivys


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **Quem me conhece sabe que nem Jensen, nem Jared me pertencem, mas eu ainda espero ganhar um dos dois de presente de natal.

**

* * *

****A mão do destino**

**

* * *

**

**Título: **A mão do destino  
**Autora: **Ivys J2  
**Beta: **Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Gênero: **Drama/Romance  
**Categoria:** J2/Padackles  
**Shipper: **Jensen/Jared

**Sinopse : **Enquanto o avião passava por entre as nuvens, Jared se pegou pensando em como sua vida podia ter mudado tanto, em tão pouco tempo. Era como se a terra tivesse dado um giro de 360 graus e nessa reviravolta, nada, absolutamente nada, permanecera no mesmo lugar.

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Retomando a vida**

**Julho/2009**

As previsões de que a perda de memória de Jared seria temporária, não estavam se concretizando. Mais três meses haviam se passado e ele ainda continuava com o mesmo vazio com o qual se deparara ao sair do coma.

Com exceção disto, sua vida havia mudado bastante. Começara a trabalhar na empresa de exportação de Justin Hartley, um dos amigos de Jensen que Jared conhecera no dia do aniversário de Steve. A oferta de emprego foi a causa da primeira discussão entre eles. Isto porque Jensen também lhe oferecera emprego na clínica veterinária, mas Jared não aceitou porque achava que o amigo já fizera muito por ele e precisava retribuir de alguma forma.

— O mínimo que eu posso fazer é contribuir com as despesas da casa, Jen e se eu aceitasse a sua oferta, o dinheiro sairia do seu bolso da mesma forma. – Jared tentava explicar porque aceitara trabalhar na empresa de Justin.

— Você sabe que felizmente dinheiro não é problema. – retrucou Jensen ainda magoado pelo amigo não ter aceitado trabalhar com ele.

— Eu sei, mas Jen... Eu preciso me sentir capaz de fazer algo por mim mesmo. Desde que saí do hospital eu dependo de você pra praticamente tudo. E eu sinto que você deixou de fazer tanta coisa por minha causa. Você dificilmente sai com seus amigos, visita pouco seu pai e seu irmão. Preocupa-se comigo enquanto está no trabalho. E eu não quero ser apenas um fardo pra você. Eu...

— Você não é um fardo! – Jensen o interrompeu – Você é meu amigo, e amigos preocupam-se um com o outro, ajudam-se um ao outro.

— Jensen você tem sido o melhor amigo que eu poderia sonhar em ter e eu só quero retribuir isso. Não é só pelo dinheiro. É porque eu preciso me sentir de igual pra igual; não tão dependente, sabe. Você me deu segurança e eu preciso testar esta segurança no mundo aí fora. Preciso saber se já estou preparado pra enfrentar esta nova vida, já que a minha antiga vida aparentemente virou fumaça...

Jensen ficou em silêncio, Jared não imaginava o quão perto da verdade estava sobre sua antiga vida ter virado fumaça. Entendia o ponto de vista do moreno e racionalmente concordava que Jared precisava começar a andar com as próprias pernas. Não poderia protegê-lo do mundo externo para sempre. Jared precisava voltar a viver.

— Jen...

— Tudo bem Jay, você tem razão. – Jensen lhe deu um sorriso triste - Acho que tenho sido egoísta em querer mantê-lo confinado a este apartamento tendo somente a mim como companhia. É claro que você precisa de muito mais. Desculpe-me, se fui um pouco cabeça dura.

— Você jamais seria egoísta Jensen. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço. – aproximou-se do amigo e lhe deu um abraço. A última coisa que queria no mundo era magoá-lo.

Jensen retribuiu o abraço e sentiu o conforto que era estar entre aqueles braços fortes. Era como se repentinamente todos os problemas do mundo houvessem desaparecido. Mas a sensação de conforto durou pouco, logo foi substituída por outra sensação que ele não demorou a identificar.

A proximidade com o corpo do moreno lhe despertou seus desejos mais primitivos. Seu coração começou a bater mais forte e ele sentiu certo desconforto na calça que repentinamente ficara um pouco apertada demais. Jared estava tão próximo que dificilmente não sentiria aquele volume que só aumentava. Olhou para o rosto do moreno e tentou identificar as emoções que sua expressão apresentava. Ele parecia confuso e também surpreso; mas havia algo mais...

O telefone tocou assustando-os e eles se afastaram rapidamente um do outro, desfazendo o abraço.

**...JA & JP...**

Jared estava gostando muito do trabalho; conhecera novas pessoas, fizera novos amigos e o fato de suas lembranças não terem retornado já não o incomodava tanto. Resolvera tirar o melhor proveito desta nova vida que surgira e se algum dia sua memória voltasse decidiria qual das vidas iria seguir.

Jensen já não lhe telefonava mais tantas vezes por dia como fizera nos primeiros dias de trabalho. Conforme Jared lhe contava sobre os progressos que fizera e sobre sua crescente segurança, os telefonemas foram diminuindo. Era como se Jensen percebesse que Jared já não estava mais tão dependente e não precisasse mais se preocupar tanto.

No entanto, Jared começou a sentir falta dos telefonemas e no dia em que Jensen não ligou nem uma única vez, sentiu-se deixado de lado e trabalhou com um péssimo humor. Pegou no telefone diversas vezes para ligar para o amigo, mas desistiu. Era sempre o loiro quem ligava e ainda faltavam algumas horas para o dia terminar e talvez ele ainda telefonasse.

— O que aconteceu com você hoje, Jare? – perguntou Genevieve Cortese, quando os dois se encontraram na sala de café.

— Por que a pergunta?

— Porque você é a pessoa mais alegre que eu conheço e hoje está com um humor péssimo, mas não estava assim quando chegou, então presumo que alguma coisa aconteceu. Será que eu posso melhorar esse humor? – perguntou sorrindo.

Genevieve era secretária de Justin e era uma das primeiras amigas que Jared fizera na empresa. Mas amizade não era a única coisa que a garota queria de Jared e não perdia a oportunidade de se insinuar para ele sempre que estavam a sós. O que acontecia todo final de expediente, pois ela lhe dava carona para casa.

— Não aconteceu nada, Gene, eu só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

— Pobrezinho. Conheço uma técnica de massagem oriental que melhora rapidamente dores de cabeça. Fique aí sentado, quietinho.

Antes que Jared pudesse retrucar, Genevieve começou uma massagem em seus ombros e pescoço. Aos poucos o toque daquelas mãos macias realmente o deixou mais relaxado e ao perceber isso, Genevieve parou com a massagem e pegando Jared de surpresa sentou-se em seu colo ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava.

Há muito tempo Jared não beijava alguém e a sensação era muito boa. Entreabriu os lábios e permitiu a invasão da língua de Genevieve à sua boca. O beijo tornou-se intenso e o calor tomou conta do corpo de ambos. Separaram-se para tomar fôlego e Jared sussurrou: Jen.

— Adoro quando você me chama de Gen – falou Genevieve com a voz rouca e abraçando-o ainda mais.

Jared pareceu acordar de um devaneio. Não era Gen de Genevieve que ele havia sussurrado e sim Jen de Jensen. Afastou-a, fazendo-a levantar-se de seu colo.

— Jare...

— Estamos trabalhando Genevieve, aqui não é lugar para isso.

— Tem razão. – respondeu ela ainda corada – Mas podemos dar continuidade a isso lá em casa. Venha comigo depois do trabalho.

Jared não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Genevieve era uma mulher bonita, legal, inteligente, sexy e declaradamente se interessava por ele. Estava ali o convidando para ir até sua casa terminar o que haviam começado e ele ao invés de aceitar, uma vez que já há algum tempo seu corpo reclamava pela falta de sexo, só conseguia pensar em Jensen.

Ele não era homossexual; ao menos não que soubesse. Então porque se excitara tanto com um simples abraço do loiro? Por que ao beijar Genevieve, se imaginara beijando o amigo? Porque sentia tanta falta dele? E por que diabo Jensen não lhe telefonara?

— E então Jare, vem comigo? – insistiu Genevieve

— Sinto muito Gene, eu tenho um compromisso hoje, e não posso adiar.

— Tudo bem, mas podemos marcar pra outro dia – respondeu Genevieve entre decepcionada e esperançosa.

— Claro, outro dia a gente vê isso, ok? – disse Jared saindo antes que ela pudesse responder.

As poucas horas que faltavam para o encerramento do expediente pareceram se arrastar e quando finalmente chegou o momento de ir embora Jared já não estava mais tão ansioso para chegar em casa. Estava zangado com Jensen e não conseguia entender o motivo. Também se sentia confuso e com medo da enxurrada de emoções que o estavam envolvendo.

Dispensou a carona de Genevieve, alegando que ia para outra direção e decidiu caminhar até o apartamento. Seria uma caminhada de aproximadamente uma hora e meia, mas precisava deste tempo para pensar.

**...J.A & J.P...**

Jensen estava pegando a chave do carro no momento em que Jared entrou no apartamento.

— Jay, graças a Deus. Eu já estava saindo pra ir atrás de você. O que aconteceu? Você está bem?

— Claro que eu estou bem, por que não estaria? – respondeu ele passando por Jensen e seguindo até a cozinha onde pegou um copo de água para beber.

— Você já deveria ter chegado há mais de uma hora, tive medo que alguma coisa houvesse acontecido. – explicou Jensen confuso com o jeito do moreno agir.

— Eu resolvi vir caminhando. Não sabia que tinha um horário cronometrado para chegar. Não pensei que você fosse ficar preocupado. – completou de forma fria.

— Não pensou que eu fosse... – Jensen parou de falar incrédulo. Como Jared podia pensar que ele não se preocuparia com ele? Algo realmente estava errado, mas não estava com cabeça para pensar nisso naquele momento. Aquele definitivamente não era seu dia. Respirou fundo e completou – Fico feliz que esteja tudo bem Jay. Eu pedi o jantar pra você; está no forno. Eu... tive um dia bastante cansativo, então vou me deitar.

Jared ficou surpreso; não era esta a reação que esperava de Jensen. Olhou para ele pela primeira vez desde que chegara e foi só então que notou sua aparência. O loiro parecia exausto e tinha os olhos vermelhos como se houvesse chorado. Imediatamente se arrependeu da forma infantil como estava agindo.

Jensen passou por ele e seguiu direto para o quarto. Jared ficou alguns minutos xingando-se mentalmente e em seguida foi atrás do amigo. Encontrou-o sentado na cama com as duas mãos no rosto.

— Jen, você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou preocupado.

Jensen tirou as mãos do rosto, olhou para Jared, mas não respondeu. Seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas.

— Jen me desculpa, eu fui um idiota. Não queria tê-lo deixado preocupado, eu tive um dia ruim e resolvi caminhar um pouco pra pensar. Eu sei que deveria ter ligado pra te avisar. Me desculpa, por favor.

— Parece que nenhum de nós dois teve um dia muito agradável hoje – disse Jensen deixando as lágrimas rolaram.

— O que aconteceu Jen? – perguntou Jared sentando-se ao seu lado na cama.

— Lembra-se de Dingo?

— O cãozinho que foi atropelado? Aquele que você operou?

— Este mesmo. Hoje foi dia de vacinação para os animais. Eddie, o garotinho, dono dele, o estava levando para a clínica junto com a mãe para que eu o vacinasse. Dingo soltou-se da coleira e foi atropelado novamente. Não consegui salvá-lo Jay. Pela primeira vez, desde que me formei, eu tive que sacrificar um animal.

— Ah! Jensen, eu sinto tanto. – Jared o abraçou e Jensen chorando deixou-se confortar pelo abraço do moreno.

Permaneceram abraçados até que os soluços do loiro foram ficando mais espaçados e ele foi se acalmando e então, sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse como ocorreu, Jensen estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Jared e dormia profundamente.

Jared não quis sair de onde estava. Poderia ficar ali olhando aquele homem dormir durante horas que não se cansaria. Pensou no quanto tinha sido infantil o dia inteiro, zangado com Jensen por ele não ter-lhe telefonado, enquanto o amigo passava por um momento tão difícil em sua profissão. Lembrou-se de Genevieve e do beijo que ela lhe dera. Não conseguia entender por que não se sentia atraído pela garota. Sentia-se cada vez mais confuso. O cansaço acabou vencendo-o e ele adormeceu ali mesmo, sentado na cama de Jensen, com a cabeça do loiro apoiada em seu colo.

**...J.A & J.P...**

— Deve ser bastante desconfortável dormir sentado, Jay. – Jensen acordara há algum tempo e relutara um pouco antes de acordar Jared, mas não podia deixá-lo continuar dormindo ali, ou no dia seguinte ele estaria com o corpo todo dolorido.

— Me desculpa Jen, acabei pegando no sono. – Jared bocejava e a voz estava bastante sonolenta. – Você está bem?

O loiro apenas concordou com a cabeça e olhando nos olhos do amigo agradeceu.

— Obrigado pelo apoio.

— Eu não fiz nada, Jen. Nada em comparação a tudo o que você tem feito por mim. – sorriu para ele e levantou-se para alongar o corpo. Dormir sentado não era mesmo nada confortável.

— Jay, você disse que teve um dia ruim, o que aconteceu?

Jared olhou para Jensen e viu que a preocupação naqueles olhos verdes era tão sincera que não conseguiu mentir.

— Você não me ligou, nem uma única vez hoje. – respondeu ele corando em seguida.

Jensen demorou um pouco para entender o significado do que tinha ouvido. Jared estava mesmo dizendo que tivera um dia ruim apenas porque ele não lhe telefonara? Não. Ele não devia ter entendido direito. Mas ainda que fosse isto mesmo, quem disse que ele não telefonara?

—Jay eu liguei pra você duas vezes hoje! A primeira vez, próximo ao horário de almoço, Genevieve atendeu e disse que você já estava saindo para o almoço e que me ligaria depois. E a segunda vez, foi logo depois... – respirou fundo e continuou - Logo depois que eu sacrifiquei Dingo. Eu precisava falar com alguém, por isso liguei para você. Genevieve foi chamá-lo e quando voltou disse-me que você não podia atender naquele momento e que pediu-lhe que me avisasse que conversaríamos em casa.

— Mas Jensen, eu não recebi nenhum dos dois recados. Jamais deixaria de atendê-lo! Não entendo porque Genevieve não me falou das suas ligações.

— Talvez porque ela esteja interessada em você – respondeu Jensen calmamente.

Jared olhou para ele assustado. Como Jensen poderia saber?

— Ela não tinha este direito...

— Uma pessoa apaixonada, se imagina no direito de fazer qualquer coisa por amor, Jay.

— Ela me beijou – falou Jared, sem entender porque resolvera contar sobre o beijo – Ela me beijou e pediu que eu fosse para a casa dela depois do expediente.

Jensen sentiu seu coração falhar; já há algum tempo sabia do interesse de Genevieve pelo amigo, percebera a maneira como ela olhava para o moreno e a forma fria com que o tratava sempre que ele ligava para Jared. Mas não imaginara que Jared pudesse sentir o mesmo.

— Então foi por isso que você se atrasou? Estava com ela? – sua voz soou triste.

— Não. Eu não aceitei o convite.

— Por que não Jay? – Aquelas palavras aliviaram a dor de seu coração. Mas sabia que não deveria alimentar esperanças. - Ela é uma mulher bonita, sexy... - tentou dizer, mesmo que isso não o fizesse se sentir bem. E Jared o interrompeu.

— Mas não me atrai. Não como... – parou de falar, assustado com o que iria dizer.

As palavras de Jared fizeram com que seu cérebro trabalhasse mais rápido que o normal. Se o moreno não se sentia atraído por Genevieve, e o olhava daquela forma... E se a intuição de Jensen estivesse certa, Jared parecia assustado com o que iria dizer. Seria mesmo aquilo que estava imaginando?

Aproximou-se de Jared, fazendo com que ele desse um passo para trás e sorriu.

— Não como quem? – perguntou com a voz perigosamente baixa e rouca, aproximando-se mais um passo do moreno.

Jensen podia notar o receio nos olhos de Jared, e aproximou-se um pouco mais. Já sabia a resposta, os olhos dele nunca mentiam, além do medo, havia ali também desejo. Quando deu mais um passo a frente, fazendo com que ele desse outro passo para trás, sorriu ao vê-lo bater as costas na parede.

— Não como quem, Jared? – repetiu, aproximando-se tanto que agora podia sentir a respiração do moreno contra o seu rosto. Sorriu ao ver os lábios dele mexerem em uma resposta e se afastou, dando um pouco de espaço, para que ele pudesse responder, mas não espaço suficiente para que ele pudesse fugir da resposta.

Jared não tinha como e nem queria fugir; Jensen estava tão perto que ele conseguiria contar cada sarda daquele lindo rosto. Tão perto que enxergava a profundidade e intensidade do verde daquele olhar e que percebia com nitidez todos os traços daquela boca perfeita que pareciam lhe convidar para um beijo.

— Não como você. – respondeu Jared, finalmente assumindo para ele mesmo que se sentia atraído por Jensen e sabia com certeza que atração não era o único sentimento que o loiro lhe despertava.

Jensen não deixou que Jared pronunciasse mais nenhuma palavra. Aquelas eram mais do que o suficiente. Levou as mãos ao seu rosto, segurando levemente, e olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, selou suavemente os lábios dele com os seus. O contato era muito melhor do que havia imaginado.

Esperou alguma reação negativa do moreno, mas essa não veio, e sorriu contra os lábios dele, quando sentiu os seus braços segurando sua cintura. Passou lentamente a língua sobre os seus lábios, e sentiu a língua dele vir de encontro a sua.

Se antes estava com dúvidas sobre sentir-se atraído por Jensen, quando sentiu os lábios dele contra o seu, teve a certeza de que aquilo era o que mais queria. Puxou o corpo dele, colando ao seu. A maciez e o sabor dos lábios eram simplesmente perfeitos.

Jared aprofundou o beijo, mordiscando levemente os lábios de Jensen. A língua dele de encontro a sua, mandava correntes elétricas para todo o seu corpo. Queria sentir mais. Suas mãos acariciavam as costas dele, sentindo os músculos por baixo das roupas. Sentiu as mãos dele investindo contra seu corpo. Eram mãos hábeis que tocavam em lugares que o deixavam sem ar.

Naquele momento nada mais existia. Somente os dois. O ar fora se tornando inexistente em seus pulmões e então com um leve roçar de lábios, se separaram, mas mantiveram o contato de seus corpos.

Estavam com suas respirações aceleradas, olhavam-se nos olhos, e tudo parecia perfeito demais.

Mas quando Jensen notou o olhar de Jared sobre si, o aperto de sua cintura ficar mais forte, não pode evitar sentir um leve desespero. Não queria ser o outro, mesmo sabendo que Jared não sabia da existência do mesmo, ou melhor, não se lembrava.

Não poderia deixar que as coisas se encaminhassem para um ponto sem volta. Era melhor deixar tudo como estava. Sorriu para Jared enquanto desvencilhava-se de seus braços e se afastava. Viu o rosto do moreno estranhar a atitude e desviou o olhar. Não queria encará-lo, pois se o fizesse dificilmente conseguiria se manter afastado. Virou as costas para ele e disse:

— Me desculpa, Jay. – Sentia-se mal por ter feito o que não deveria. Deveria estar dando apoio, e não atacá-lo da forma como fizera. Esperaria ele recobrar a memória. – Não deveria ter feito isso. Não quando você está confuso, sem saber quem é ou o que quer. Não é certo com você, e nem comigo.

— Do que está falado? – Jared perguntou segurando o braço de Jensen. – Eu sei o que eu quero. E eu quero você.

— Jared, você não pode saber o que quer. – Jensen lutava para não olhá-lo nos olhos. – E você ainda está confuso sobre estar ou não com um homem, tudo é muito novo para você. Podemos ir com calma; devemos ir com calma.

— Eu não sei quem eu sou, eu não sei de onde venho, não tenho certeza de nada. Neste momento, a única certeza que eu tenho, é que quero você.

— Você me quer agora, mas e depois? – Jensen tentou se afastar novamente, mas Jared continuava a segurá-lo.

— Depois, quem se importa com o depois? – Jared puxou Jensen e inverteu as posições, fazendo Jensen bater levemente as costas na parede. – Eu sei melhor do que qualquer pessoa, que o futuro pode nos reservar coisas que jamais imaginaríamos. E como disse, posso não saber de nada, mas eu sei que quero você.

— E como pode saber que sou eu quem você quer? – Jensen não queria ser uma sombra de seu irmão. Pelo que havia descoberto, o noivo era o amor da vida de Jared, não queria ser um substituto.

— Sei porque é você que faz meu corpo tremer e minhas pernas fraquejarem. – Jared aproximou seu corpo do de Jensen, fazendo com que seus lábios ficassem separados por apenas alguns centímetros. – É você que está comigo desde o momento em que eu despertei. E é por você que eu fico assim... – Jared levou a mão de Jensen até seu peito. Sabia que seu coração estava acelerado. – Não sei como lidar com as coisas quando você não está por perto. Não tenho vontade de lembrar-me de quem sou, se isso for fazer você ficar longe de mim.

— Como pode dizer isso agora, se há minutos atrás você estava receoso em dizer que se sentia atraído por mim?

— Talvez porque eu não soubesse qual seria a sua reação. – Jared prensou o corpo de Jensen contra a parede. – Então me diz Jen, o que você quer?

Jensen não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Jared estava com um sorriso que nunca tinha visto, e os olhos dele, ao mesmo tempo em que estavam sérios, a respeito do que dizia, brilhavam de desejo. Sentia seu corpo arrepiar somente por olhá-lo.

— Você se sente atraído por mim, você me quer... Ou você me quer longe? – Jared perguntava, e podia sentir o hálito quente dele de encontro ao seu rosto. A voz dele era baixa, rouca e sexy.

Jensen não sabia o que responder. Ainda tinha o medo de ser um substituto. Mas a atração e os sentimentos que tinha por ele o traíram. Inclinou a cabeça de encontro à de Jared, roçando seus lábios encostar nos dele. Não tinha mais como negar.

— No momento, você é tudo o que eu quero! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer antes de sentir seus lábios serem atacados pelos de Jared.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Respondendo aos reviews : **

**Nath : **Acho que tem um pouquinho de Me apaixonei por seu sorriso aí, sim. Então você chorou?

**Alcia Darcy**: Eles estão mesmo em sintonia, só não tinham admitido ainda...

**Tsuka** : Não consigo encontrar a resposta do review nos e-mails, agora estou em dúvida se respondi ou não, mas em todo caso, vou responder novamente. Rsrs

**Cass Girl4Ever, Sun, Lyra Kajin, Patrícia Rodrigues e Carol81 Brazil**: Obrigada pelos comentários.

**N/B: **Cara, esse capitulo está lindo. Sério. essa batalha interna do Jared, os medos do Jensen. A maldita Genevieve. ¬¬. Deus, como eu odeio ela! UAHSUAHSUAAAUSHAUSHUAHS, Cara, tão lindo o Jared se dando conta que o que ele quer é o Jensen. E o Jensen percebendo isso e ficando com medo do que pode rolar, do que pode deixar de rolar. Essa historia ganha tanto meu amor. Parabéns Ivys, a fic está linda. Beeeijos. Te adoro.

**N/A :** Para todos aqueles que tanto me pediram, aí está o primeiro beijo e um pouco mais... Espero que tenham gostado .Obrigada a todos vocês que continuam acompanhando a história e me fazendo tão feliz com seus reviews.

E por falar em reviews, o FF Net andou sumindo com alguns reviews que foram deixados, então, se algum de vocês, deixou review e não recebeu uma resposta minha, peço que me desculpem, foi porque eu não recebi, mas deixo aqui meu agradecimento.

Beijinhos,

Ivys


	9. Chapter 9

**A mão do destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Descobrindo o que é o amor**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

* * *

Quero oferecer este capítulo à Alcia Darcy pelo seu aniversário hoje 13/08. Felicidades Alícia, que seu caminho seja sempre iluminado! ! !

Ainda te devo a capa; não esqueci, mas tá difícil... Rsrs

* * *

O beijo foi longo, os lábios eram doces e quentes. E ele refletia todos os desejos secretos de ambos. E eram muitos.

Jared percebeu o exato momento em que Jensen desistiu de lutar contra o desejo que sentia e resolveu se deixar levar pelas sensações. Ele não perderia aquela oportunidade. Não agora, que finalmente assumira para si mesmo o quanto o desejava.

Jensen enfim admitiu que estava entregue. Pensaria nas conseqüências depois, pois, naquele momento, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em sentir cada vez mais seu corpo contra o do moreno. E parecia que Jared queria apenas o mesmo que ele. Precisava saciar toda aquela vontade que vinha sentindo há tanto tempo.

Jared deslizou as mãos para dentro de sua camisa, e sentiu os dedos de Jensen lhe apertarem a carne fortemente. Ele o puxava como se quisesse fundir os dois corpos. Respirar era difícil, mas não queria abandonar aqueles incríveis lábios que o beijavam como se tivesse estudado somente para isso.

Sentia suas mãos correrem sem pudor por toda suas costas, e vez ou outra deslizando sobre suas nadegas, apertando-as. Era incrível sentir o corpo dele contra o seu. Forçava seu quadril contra o dele, fazendo-o sentir e sentindo a ereção já formada na calça do outro.

Separando lentamente os lábios dos dele, teve a melhor visão de sua vida – não que se lembrasse de outras, mas aquela era especial. Os olhos verdes de Jensen estavam escuros, refletindo o desejo que ele sentia. Os lábios estavam levemente inchados, pelo beijo que haviam acabado de trocar. Ambos estavam ofegantes. Então sorriu e o abraçou, colando ainda mais seus corpos, enquanto levava seus lábios até o pescoço de Jensen, fazendo-o suspirar levemente.

Nada em sua vida e em sua mente fazia sentido, mas não entendia porque estava tão confuso quanto a sua sexualidade antes. Estar com Jensen em seus braços, e estar nos braços dele era a única coisa que fazia todo o sentindo em sua vida.

— Jay... – escutou a voz engasgada de Jensen lhe chamar enquanto acariciava levemente um dos mamilos dele, e lhe sugava o pescoço.

A voz rouca de Jensen era uma tortura para seu corpo. Arrepiava-se e sentia uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre que o deixava louco.

— Eu sei Jen... – Jared beijou rapidamente os lábios do loiro e segurando suas duas mãos, caminhou de costas até o quarto do mais velho, guiando-o pelo caminho.

Os olhos não se desviram um único segundo. Os olhos de Jensen refletiam a ansiedade que ele estava sentindo. Eles também refletiam uma coisa que não conseguia saber qual era. Talvez fosse medo, mas ignorou, pois o desejo que via nos olhos dele, era mais forte do que qualquer outro tipo de olhar.

Jared o abraçou novamente, quando já estavam no quarto e novamente procurou os lábios de Jensen. Os lábios dele eram viciantes, e não negava que já estava viciado.

Enquanto o beijava deixou que suas mãos percorressem o corpo de Jensen, sentindo os músculos definidos ainda cobertos pelas roupas, ansiava sentir o corpo dele junto ao seu, e as roupas estavam sendo um empecilho para o que almejava. Levou as mãos até o primeiro botão da camisa que ele vestia e parou.

Estava ansioso, mas não sabia como, estava conseguindo se controlar. Desabotoava um a um dos botões, distribuindo leves beijos em cada parte do corpo que ficava exposta.

Amou escutar um leve arfar, quando pressionou levemente seus lábios sobre um dos mamilos dele. As mãos de Jensen, que não paravam de acariciar seu corpo, subiram agarrando seus cabelos, forçando-o ali, fazendo com que aproveitasse mais daquele mamilo que a cada sugada ficava mais rijo em seus lábios.

Quando desabotoou o ultimo botão da camisa, e mordeu e beijou levemente a barriga de Jensen, levantou os olhos para ver a camisa deslizar pelos ombros dele.

Mordeu os lábios tentando em vão conter um gemido que se formou em sua garganta ao vê-lo parcialmente exposto. E a calça que ele usava, não ajudava em nada, pois marcava o contorno que o membro dele fazia.

Após apreciar o tórax e barriga, puxou-o novamente, só que dessa vez podendo sentir a textura do corpo contra a ponta de seus dedos. Apertava, acariciava e marcava a pele dele, enquanto lhe tomava os lábios.

Ter Jared olhando seu corpo daquela forma, era o que bastava para jogar toda sua sanidade pela janela. O desejo que refletia no olhar dele, fez seu sangue correr mais depressa em seu corpo. E as mãos dele... Parecia que ele tinha muitas mãos.

Queria poder tocar, acariciar, experimentar o corpo dele. E foi o que fez.

Não queria se lembrar dos medos e das suas inseguranças, porque se o fizesse, fugiria daquele quarto e não conseguiria encarar Jared por um longo tempo.

Então, sem medo, separou seus lábios dos de Jared, recebendo aquele olhar esverdeado gritando em desejo e sorriu ao levar as mãos dele à sua cintura, logo em seguida levando suas próprias mãos ao primeiro botão da camisa dele.

Desabotoou os dois primeiros, e não sabia como Jared tinha agüentado toda aquela tortura. Selou seus lábios ao dele, e quando aprofundaram o beijo, agiu.

Forçou a abertura da camisa, fazendo os botões voarem aleatoriamente pelo quarto, e sorriu contra os lábios de Jared quando ele se afastou.

— Desculpe, as camisas me odeiam! – Jensen falou enquanto terminava de tirar a camisa de Jared.

— Acho que é o contrario! – o moreno sorriu, e ao colar o corpo contra o de Jensen, e sentir o atrito da pele dele contra a sua, gemeu. – Mas não estou reclamando.

Foi tudo o que disse antes de tomar novamente, os lábios dele com os seus.

Jared pensou em ter calma e aproveitar o momento, só que ao ver que Jensen estava tão desesperado em sentir seu corpo, como estava para sentir o dele, a calma se esvaiu.

As mãos se atrapalharam aos desafivelar os cintos e os botões das calças. Teriam tempo para brincarem futuramente, pelo menos Jared esperava que sim.

Livraram-se das calças juntamente com as boxers que vestiam. E suspiraram ao se verem totalmente nus.

Jared prendeu a respiração quando se afastou de Jensen para olhá-lo. Já o havia imaginado nu, mas sua imaginação não chegou nem aos pés do que ele realmente era. Ele era perfeito. Os contornos do corpo, os músculos em seus devidos lugares, e o membro dele ereto, clamando por atenção; tudo naquele corpo era perfeito. Sentiu sua boca salivar, querendo tomar aquele corpo por completo.

Jensen sentiu o corpo tremer com o olhar que Jared lhe lançou, mas sabia que o olhava da mesma forma. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que desejara vê-lo nu à sua frente, desde o momento em que o segurara na calçada, quando ele perdeu o equilíbrio.

E agora, ao vê-lo exatamente como desejou, não conseguia deixar de lembrar a definição que dera a seu pai, de que Jared era um _monumento_. E a expressão _Deus grego_ se aplicava perfeitamente a ele.

Admiraram-se mutuamente por algum tempo. Não saberiam dizer quem tomou a iniciativa, mas quando perceberam, já estavam na cama, abraçados, com suas mãos e pernas se enrolando e acariciando.

Exploravam cada parte do corpo um do outro e agora livres das peças de roupas, as caricias se tornavam cada vez mais ousadas e possessivas.

Se a intenção era a de que os toques proporcionassem algum alívio, só o que conseguiram foi sentir seus corpos se incendiarem ainda mais.

Os batimentos de seus corações estavam descompassados e podiam ser ouvidos ao longe.

Jared o beijou novamente, mas logo abandonou os lábios de Jensen posicionando-se sobre ele. Percorreu seu corpo com beijos e leves mordidas, em uma trilha imaginaria que começou do queixo e terminou ao pé da barriga.

Os lábios de Jared queimavam sua pele, ainda podia sentir a pressão dos lábios dele em cada pedaço de sua carne. Ardia, ansiava por mais. E gemeu quando sentiu falta da magnífica sensação que ele lhe proporcionava. Sentiu-se ainda mais excitado.

Jared deitou-se sobre o corpo de Jensen, fazendo uma fricção em seus membros. Movia o quadril sobre o dele, fazendo com que ambos gemessem de puro prazer. Beijava seu pescoço sabendo que deixaria ali muitas marcas. O corpo de Jensen tremia contra o seu.

Novamente correu o corpo dele em uma trilha imaginária, tomando o membro dele em sua mão.

Jensen sentia arrepios por todo o corpo e ouviu seus próprios gemidos se intensificarem quando Jared começou a massagear seu membro, que há muito, já clamava por alívio.

Jared estava sentado sobre a cama, com suas pernas em volta do corpo dele, sentia o membro dele roçar levemente em seu corpo e cada vez mais empurrava seu corpo de encontro ao dele, buscando por mais contato.

Seu corpo entendeu todos os pedidos mudos que Jensen fazia. E agora, era seu dever satisfazer todos eles. E o faria com muito prazer.

Posicionou-se ao seu lado, estimulando o seu membro. A expressão no rosto de Jensen era de puro deleite e ele desejou ardentemente poder gravar aquela imagem em sua memória. Naquele momento não importava que ele não tivesse outras memórias, a imagem do loiro totalmente entregue, valia por todas as outras que ele não conseguia lembrar.

Afastou as pernas dele, e começou a prepará-lo para a penetração. Acariciava lentamente a entrada de Jensen, esperando ele relaxar, com medo de machucá-lo. E quando sentiu o lugar um pouco mais dilatado, introduziu o primeiro dedo, movendo-o lentamente. Jensen era apertado e quente e se ele não soubesse de suas preferências e dos namorados que já tivera, diria que ele ainda era virgem, tamanha a dificuldade que estava tendo ao romper a primeira barreira.

— Jay – Jensen gemeu seu nome e abafou um grito de dor quando sentiu um dos dedos de Jared penetrando-o e movimentando-se bem devagar. E quando começou a se acostumar com a invasão, o moreno introduziu mais um e dessa vez seu grito foi abafado pela boca de Jared que o beijava novamente tentando acalmá-lo.

Jared sabia instintivamente o que fazer. Acariciava o membro do mais velho com mais vigor e ao mesmo tempo murmurava palavras de carinho ao seu ouvido, entre um beijo e outro, tentando desviar a atenção do outro no intuito de ajudá-lo a relaxar.

Continuou os movimentos no corpo de Jensen, sentindo que cada vez mais ele relaxava, fazendo que a penetração não fosse mais tão trabalhosa.

Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com seu corpo. Sentia seu corpo formigar, cada vez que Jared investia contra ele. Os dedos dele tocavam em um lugar lá dentro, que o fazia estremecer. E quando deu por si, investia contra a mão de Jared, clamando por mais, muito mais.

Quando viu que Jensen já estava relaxado o suficiente, voltou a colocar-se entre as pernas dele. Beijou-lhe os lábios no mesmo instante em que substituiu os dedos pelo seu membro. Aprofundou o beijo à medida que o penetrava, e viu o corpo do loiro arqueando-se ao recebê-lo por inteiro.

Jensen sentia a dor aguda de ser penetrado, mesmo estando devidamente preparado, mas se tinha se acostumado aos dedos do outro, não seria diferente com o membro. Focou-se no prazer que poderia sentir. Mesmo que a dor não o deixasse pensar por muito tempo.

Impediu Jared de mover-se rapidamente. Com as mãos no quadril dele, conduzindo a intensidade e a velocidade da penetração. O corpo de Jared sobre o seu, era um peso muito bem vindo, sentia-se completo. Era como se o corpo dele tivesse a medida certa para se encaixar ao seu. Quando deu por si, apertava fortemente as costas de Jared, levantando os quadris para sentir o moreno ir cada vez mais fundo dentro do seu corpo. Já não sabia mais se os gemidos que deixava escapar eram de dor ou de prazer. Talvez dos dois.

Os corpos moviam-se ao mesmo tempo, ora em movimentos sincronizados e ritmados, e em outros totalmente movidos pelo prazer e ânsia que sentiam.

Jared aumentou o ritmo das estocadas quando Jensen envolveu sua cintura com as pernas. Possibilitando-o ir cada vez mais fundo. O prazer que sentiam era inexplicável. Os gemidos se confundiam e nenhum dos dois saberia traduzir as palavras desconexas que eram ditas.

Não havia mais dor, não havia mais insegurança, somente prazer. E um prazer tão intenso que ambos sabiam que nunca tinham sentido antes.

Jared sentia os músculos internos de Jensen o prender, e sabia que se continuasse daquela forma não agüentaria muito tempo. Envolveu novamente o membro do mais velho, proporcionando cada vez mais prazer para ele.

Jensen o puxou para um rápido beijo, antes de sentir o corpo todo se arrepiar, e ser envolvido naquele êxtase. Atingiu seu clímax, chamando o nome do moreno.

— Jare...

A musculatura de Jensen o contraiu tanto, que foi impossível retardar seu auge. Momentos após sentir o gozo de Jensen lambuzar suas mãos. Deixou todo seu prazer ser expelido de seu corpo.

— Jen – gritou seu nome quando atingiu o clímax derramando-se por inteiro dentro dele.

Jensen o chamou novamente ao sentir o liquido quente o preencher, e gostou da sensação.

Jared deixou-se desabar sobre o loiro, que o abraçou instantaneamente. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas e descompassadas. Aquele momento era importante, saber que o outro estava ali, depois de tudo que tinham passado.

A negação de desejos, a negação de sentimentos. E ali estavam eles, mostrando que mesmo negando, não conseguiram se manter afastados.

Jared rolou o corpo, retirando-se lentamente de dentro de Jensen, fazendo-o gemer novamente, mas dessa vez em desgosto, por sentir-se levemente abandonado. E sorriu quando o puxou em um abraço. Não deixaria Jensen se sentir abandonado, da mesma forma que não se sentiu todo aquele tempo estando com ele. Nunca se sentira solitário ao lado de Jensen, mas com ele ali, aconchegado em seu peito, pela primeira vez desde que acordara do coma, sentia-se inteiro novamente.

Talvez a palavra perfeição não se enquadrasse ali, pois fora mais do que perfeito. Não fora apenas sexo que eles fizeram. A palavra correta para este ato era mesmo amor.

Eles se amaram com todas as conotações que a palavra tinha, e isto era totalmente novo para Jensen. Jamais se permitira ficar tão vulnerável, tão à mercê de outro. Sempre fora o ativo em seus relacionamentos e pela primeira vez entregara-se plenamente.

Segundos antes de fechar os olhos e adormecer, ouviu a voz rouca de Jared sussurrando ao seu ouvido.

— Eu te amo Jen.

**... J.A & J.P...**

A primeira coisa que Jensen sentiu ao acordar foram dois braços fortes em volta de seu corpo e então os acontecimentos da noite anterior o atingiram como um raio.

Tentou desvencilhar-se, mas só o que conseguiu, foi que Jared o segurasse ainda mais forte. Era como se mesmo dormindo o moreno tivesse medo de que ele fugisse.

Mas Jensen não tinha mais como fugir e nem queria. Fizera isto durante todos aqueles meses desde que o conhecera. Fugira dos sentimentos que começara a brotar em seu coração ainda no hospital, quando o moreno estava em coma. Fugira da atração que sentia por ele. Fugira até mesmo do irmão, que como sempre foi o primeiro a perceber o que ele sentia e negava para si mesmo.

Se alguém lhe perguntasse como era possível ter se apaixonado daquela forma, não saberia explicar, mas a verdade nua e crua, era esta: Estava apaixonado.

Relaxou o corpo e ficou por alguns minutos saboreando o prazer que era sentir aquele corpo junto ao seu. Se pudesse, não sairia tão cedo daqueles braços, só que ainda era quarta-feira, e ambos precisavam ir para o trabalho. Olhou para o relógio que marcava sete da manhã e sorriu.

Jared nunca acordava depois das seis.

— Se continuar fingindo que está dormindo e não me soltar, vamos chegar atrasados no trabalho – disse Jensen com a voz risonha.

— Como sabia que eu estava acordado? – Jared perguntou, sabendo que tinha sido descoberto, e virando Jensen rapidamente de frente para si.

O loiro ficou olhando-o durante algum tempo e seus olhos se prenderam aos do moreno.

— Como, eu não sei. Apenas sabia... – respondeu ele afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caíra nos olhos de Jared – Não me olhe assim, Jay.

— Assim como? – indagou Jared, cujas mãos agora passeavam displicentemente pelo peito de Jensen e em seguida começou a distribuir beijos por todo seu corpo.

— Jay... – a voz soou baixa e rouca – Temos que ir para o trabalho...

— Precisamos mesmo? – murmurou entre um beijo e outro.

— Sim, precisamos. – Jensen usou de todo seu autocontrole para afastar-se de Jared e levantou-se de um pulo. – Tenho uma cirurgia marcada pra daqui a três horas e ainda preciso passar no escritório do Josh que me ligou ontem e disse que precisa falar comigo. Além disso, você também não costuma faltar ao trabalho. E ainda precisamos tomar banho...

O moreno continuou na cama; a decepção estampada no olhar. Jensen sorriu imaginando se alguém conseguiria negar algo à Jared quando ele lançava aquele olhar pidão. Ele, com certeza não conseguia.

— Mas podemos ganhar tempo, se tomarmos banho juntos. O que acha? – perguntou ele, estendendo a mão para ajudar o moreno a se levantar.

Em instantes o olhar pidão se transformou e seus olhos brilhavam como os de uma criança que acaba de ganhar um brinquedo.

Uma hora e quinze minutos depois, Jensen parava o carro em frente à empresa de Justin e se despedia de Jared.

— Passo por aqui pra te pegar, assim que sair da clínica, ok?

— Não precisa Jen, é tão fora de caminho... Eu posso pegar uma carona com... – parou de falar ao perceber o que ia dizendo. Pegar carona com Genevieve? Nem pensar. Não depois do que quase acontecera ontem, entre ele e ela. Muito menos depois do que efetivamente acontecera entre ele e Jensen. Olhou para o loiro e sorriu – Ok Jen, eu espero você.

— Até mais, Jay.

— Jen...

— Hum?

— Vai me ligar hoje? – sentiu o rosto pegar fogo ao perguntar isto, mas não se importou, não queria de forma alguma sentir o que sentira no dia anterior, quando achou que Jensen não lhe telefonara nem uma vez.

— Vou. – Jensen sorriu e pegando seu celular entregou-o para Jared – Fique com ele, até comprarmos um para você.

— Mas você vai ficar sem celular...

— Não tem problema, todo mundo sabe onde me encontrar e pelo menos assim, tenho certeza de que conseguirei falar com você quando eu ligar...

— Vou conversar com Genevieve. – falou Jared subitamente sério.

— Não Jay, deixa pra lá. – pediu Jensen – E de qualquer forma, acho que ela até nos fez um favor.

— Como assim, um favor?

— Bem, se ela tivesse passado as ligações, você não teria sentido minha falta e provavelmente nós não teríamos... Você sabe... – corou ao terminar de falar e Jared sorriu ao notar que Jensen ficava ainda mais lindo corado.

.. J.A & J.P...

Assim que deixou o moreno na empresa, Jensen seguiu direto para o escritório de advocacia de Joshua.

— Jen, que bom que você chegou, precisamos conversar! – afirmou o irmão puxando-o para dentro de sua sala.

— Bom dia pra você também Josh. – Jensen o seguiu e sentou-se na cadeira de Joshua, atrás da mesa. – Afinal, o que é tão importante assim para você me fazer vir aqui logo cedo. E por que não podia falar ontem mesmo, por telefone?

— É sobre Jared.

— O que tem o Jay? – o interesse foi imediatamente despertado.

— Bem, eu tenho mantido contato com o escritório de advocacia responsável pelos negócios da família Padalecki, lá no Canadá, como você me pediu. – começou Joshua, mas foi interrompido pelo irmão.

— Sei disso, desde que o detetive nos informou sobre os advogados que estavam cuidando de todo o processo. Mas qual é o problema Josh? Não estava tudo bem? O seguro não cobriu as indenizações para as famílias das vítimas?

— Sim, cobriu. Mas ainda tem alguns aspectos legais que somente Jared poderá resolver. – completou Joshua. – Jensen, o Dr. Morgan está me pressionando, ele precisa de Jared no Canadá o quanto antes.

— Preciso conversar com o Dr. Mason, mas o papai me disse que ele está de licença e só volta em uma semana – Jensen levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala. – Não posso mais ficar escondendo o que sei, Josh. Ele precisa saber. Principalmente agora que...

— Agora que... – Joshua olhou para o irmão e tentou decifrar sua expressão, sorriu em seguida – Jenny! Não me diga que você e ele...  
Ora! Eu sabia! Seu olhar não me engana nunca!

— Josh, eu... Não tenho certeza se isto deveria ter acontecido. – Jensen demonstrava insegurança – Não assim, sabe? Não sem ele saber de tudo. Sem lembrar-se da existência de Jensen Winchester.

— Olha maninho, eu acho, que quanto antes o Jay souber de tudo, menos ele se sentirá enganado por você. Procure o Dr. Mason assim que ele voltar e conte tudo para o Jay.

— Eu sei que é preciso, mas não é só isto o que me preocupa. – Jensen confessou – Tenho medo de que em seu inconsciente a imagem de meu irmão é que esteja presente. Como posso ter certeza de que é a mim mesmo que ele quer?

...J.A&J.P...

A parte da manhã foi bastante movimentada para Jared, que passou praticamente o tempo inteiro ao telefone com clientes e fornecedores. Mas ele estava tão feliz que nem sentiu o tempo passar. Já no finalzinho da manhã, próximo ao horário do almoço, Jensen ligou conforme havia prometido, o que o deixou ainda mais feliz. Desligou o celular com um sorriso nos lábios e foi surpreendido por Genevieve que estava parada ao seu lado, fitando-o.

— Celular novo? – perguntou a garota sorrindo para ele – Precisa me dar o número.

— Não é meu. – respondeu Jared friamente – É do Jensen, ele o deixou comigo, para que eu possa atender a todas as ligações que fizerem para mim.

Genevieve corou, sabia que Jared se referia ao fato de ela não ter passado as ligações de Jensen para ele no dia anterior. Fora proposital, mentira para o loiro por dois motivos:

Primeiro, porque nunca o perdoaria por tê-la rejeitado quando ela praticamente se ofereceu para ele. Isto havia acontecido há dois anos, assim que ela começou a trabalhar na empresa de Justin. Jensen sempre aparecia por lá, por causa de sua amizade com o dono da empresa. Era sempre gentil e atencioso com ela e ela entendera mal os sinais. Acreditara que ele estivesse interessado e se insinuara. Não sabia de suas preferências sexuais. Jensen foi bastante claro quando disse que ela não o atraia porque ele se sentia atraído apenas por homens. Foi um duro golpe para sua auto-estima e desde então ela passou a tratá-lo com frieza.

E o segundo motivo era o próprio Jared, desde que ele começara a trabalhar na empresa, ela se interessara pelo moreno, que era alegre, espontâneo, simpático com todos e extremamente bonito. E se ela pensava desta forma, Jensen provavelmente também pensava. Ele telefonava várias vezes, todos os dias o que a fazia ter certeza de que o loiro estava interessado em Jared. Mas felizmente o colega de trabalho, não demonstrava inclinações para o homossexualismo e se pudesse se basear pelas reações dele no dia anterior, acreditava que esta parada estava ganha.

— Jay, eu estive pensando... Porque você não vai comigo hoje, lá pra casa? Eu posso fazer um jantarzinho para nós e a gente poderia se conhecer um pouco melhor. – Ela havia se aproximado mais de Jared e deslizava sua mão pelo braço do moreno, que a afastou rapidamente.

— Olha Gene, o que aconteceu ontem... Desculpe-me, foi um erro, eu não... – parou de falar indeciso, não sabia como se explicar, não queria expor sua intimidade, mas também não queria dar nenhuma falsa esperança à garota.

— Está querendo me dizer que se arrependeu do beijo? – a voz dela soava incrédula – Jay, você também se excitou, eu percebi... – Se tem receio porque trabalhamos na mesma empresa, não se preocupe. Justin não se importa com isso.

— Não é por isso Genevieve. A verdade é que ontem eu estava um pouco confuso e acabei me deixando levar, mas eu não... – ela o interrompeu novamente.

— É o Jensen, não é? – falou com um sorriso sarcástico – Eu devia imaginar. Quando é que um gay iria viver na mesma casa com um homem, sem tentar seduzi-lo?

— Está falando bobagens...

— Não Jay, você é que está sendo ingênuo. Você perdeu a memória e claro está confuso sobre tudo, mas isto não dá à Jensen o direito de confundí-lo ainda mais sobre sua opção sexual. Só porque ele é gay, não significa que você também seja.

— Eu o amo! Descobri isto ontem, ou melhor, admiti isto ontem; quando você me beijou e eu só conseguia pensar nele. Quando você me acariciava e era o nome dele que escapava da minha boca. – sentiu um grande alívio ao expressar finalmente o que ia em seu coração – Descobri que o amo quando senti tanta falta de um único telefonema dele, que meu dia se transformou em um inferno. Eu o amo, e se isto faz de mim um gay, então é o que eu sou.

— Tudo bem por aqui? – perguntou Justin que chegou a tempo de ouvir a última declaração de Jared.

— Tudo – responderam Jared e Genevieve ao mesmo tempo, ambos sem graça.

— Ótimo. Genevieve venha até minha sala, por favor, quero conferir minha agenda para a parte da tarde, depois disto, você pode sair para o almoço.

— Claro Justin – a morena respondeu, seguindo-o.

...J.A & J.P...

Danneel Harris ouvia atentamente tudo o que a amiga lhe contava durante o almoço, no restaurante próximo a seu trabalho. Genevieve lhe contava sobre o que tinha acontecido entre ela e Jared.

— Caramba Gene, então o Chase tinha mesmo razão – falou mais para si mesma do que para a amiga.

— Que Chase? Do que está falando Dan? – perguntou Genevieve confusa.

— Daquele carinha que eu lhe falei, aquele com quem eu comecei a sair há alguns meses atrás. Ele era o namorado do Jensen e pra dizer a verdade, ainda arrasta um caminhão por ele.

— E o que foi que ele disse? Por que você disse que ele tinha razão?

— Pelo que eu entendi, o Jensen estava interessado no tal Jared, o seu Jared, e por isto deu um fora no Chase. – disse Danneel tentando se lembrar do que Chase havia lhe contado. – Na primeira vez que saímos, Chase os encontrou e tiveram uma briga; Jensen lhe deu um soco.

— Nossa! Não sabia que ele era violento.

— Parece que Chase quis contar algo para o Jared que Jensen não queria que ele soubesse...

— E o que seria? – agora o assunto estava ficando mais interessante.

— Não sei. Mas podemos descobrir. – respondeu Danneel sorrindo. – Vamos sair hoje com um grupo de amigos, venha conosco e eu tenho certeza de que ele lhe contará tudo.

Continua..

* * *

**N/B: **Cara, é sério, ta sendo um prazer enorme te ajudar com essa fic. Eu quase não faço mais nada. _(Tirando o Lemon desse capítulo)_ eu realmente não fiz nada. E cara, parabéns pela fic. Ela ta cada vez melhor, sério mesmo. Quero saber o que a Genoveva e a Danneel Vão fazer. Cara, odeio elas. Eu tava começando a gostar da Dan, só que quando ela se junta com a Genoveva pra fazer mal aos meus meninos, eu odeio muito elas. Bom, mas amo sua fic, e é isso que importa. Quero mais. Mande-me mais.

Ahh, não se esqueça, também quero presente. Faltam 35 dias para o meu o/. Brincadeira. Beeijos. Adoro você. Até mais.

**N/A: **Oi pessoal, primeiro preciso dizer que se vocês gostaram do lemon, devem agradecer à Kuchiki, porque sem ela, este lemon não teria saído tão completo.

Obrigada Kuchiki, eu já te disse, mas vou repetir, quando "crescer" quero escrever tão bem quanto você!

E gostaria de falar também, que estou escrevendo uma fic em parceria com a PsychO, que se chama " O diário de um fã ". O fã em questão, é o Jared e seu ídolo é Jensen Ackles, um astro do rock. Quando tiverem um tempinho, dêem uma lida, nós adoraríamos saber a opinião de vocês.

http: / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1471821/ x PsychO x

E por último, quero lembrá-los que somente através dos reviews, eu posso saber se vocês continuam ou não gostando da fic...

Reviews não custam nada, a não ser alguns minutinhos "perdidos" e fazem a alegria dos autores.

Obrigada Sun, Alcia Darcy, Mary Spn, Lyra Kajin, In Thunder, Tsuka, e Deany RS.

Deany, já tá nevando por aí?

Beijos,

Ivys


	10. Chapter 10

**A mão do destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Intrigas e Descobertas**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

* * *

Chase observava a reação da morena sentada à sua frente e ficava imaginando o que aquela garota havia visto no tal Padalecki. Era uma garota bonita, nenhuma beleza extraordinária, mas chamava atenção e era bastante sensual.

Primeiro fora Jensen, que caira de amores pelo gigante, agora Genevieve que segundo Danneel, andava suspirando pelos cantos, sonhando com o rapaz. Infelizmente ele acabara de destruir seus sonhos ao contar-lhe que o cara não se interessava por mulheres; que havia sido noivo de um homem e estaria casado atualmente se toda aquela tragédia não houvesse acontecido.

— Isto é simplesmente inacreditável! – exclamou Genevieve atônita com as revelações que Chase fizera – Além de ser um desperdício de mau caminho. Mas...então, Jensen vem o enganando todo este tempo?

— Bem, os médicos acreditam ser melhor que Padalecki lembre-se aos poucos; por si só. Mas claro que o Jensen aproveitou-se da ocasião para conquistá-lo. – respondeu Chase, sem esconder o desprezo na voz.

— Você precisa contar o que sabe Chase. Jared não pode continuar sem saber de nada.

— Acha mesmo que ele acreditaria em mim? – perguntou com sarcasmo – A não ser que tivéssemos a sorte dele lembrar-se de tudo após eu contar-lhe o que sei; do contrário, ele acreditaria que estou inventando tudo, por causa de Jensen.

— Tem que haver um jeito!

— Talvez tenha... – falou Danneel que até então, apenas ouvira o relato e a conversa entre os dois.

Chase e Genevieve olharam para ela na expectativa e Danneel apenas sorriu.

— Confiem em mim – seu sorriso alargou-se ainda mais – Acabo de pensar em um jeito de contar a Jared para que ele não tenha a menor dúvida do que realmente aconteceu.

...J.A & J.P...

Definitivamente Jensen estava estranho, pensava Jared observando o loiro colocar os pratos na mesa para o jantar.

Depois de tê-lo deixado na empresa pela manhã, e telefonado para ele, duas vezes durante o correr do dia; ao buscá-lo no final do expediente, Jared o percebera um pouco distante. Era quase imperceptível, mas ele o conhecia bem e sabia que algo o estava preocupando.

Percebera também que Jensen tentava disfarçar. Sorrira para ele e fora carinhoso ao perguntar como havia sido o seu dia, até lhe dera um celular novo de presente, mas mantivera-se afastado. Nem mesmo suas mãos se tocaram.

Jared começou a imaginar o que poderia estar preocupando-o. Seria algum problema na clínica ou será que o loiro estava arrependido do que havia acontecido entre eles?

Só havia uma forma de descobrir...

— Jen... – chamou-o inseguro.

— Huumm? – o loiro respondeu sem levantar a cabeça.

— Está tudo bem? – perguntou baixinho e foi o seu tom de voz que chamou a atenção de Jensen, que levantou a cabeça em seguida e o encarou, notando sua expressão preocupada.

Sentiu-se imediatamente culpado; claro que Jared tinha percebido que ele estava um diferente e depois do que acontecera entre eles na noite anterior, o moreno deveria estar com mil teorias na cabeça.

Não queria que ele se sentisse inseguro, mas culpava-se por não ter conseguido resistir ao desejo de seu corpo. Só que Jared não tinha nenhuma culpa nisto.

Aproximou-se dele e o abraçou, sentindo o moreno descansar a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço. Acariciou seus cabelos por alguns segundos e depois o afastou um pouco, apenas o suficiente para que pudesse olhar em seus olhos.

— Jay, se está preocupado que eu tenha me arrependido do que fizemos ontem, pode esquecer. – disse Jensen sem desviar o olhar – Jamais vou me arrepender! Mas acho que talvez a gente deva ir um pouco mais devagar...

— Devagar? Jensen nós... – Jensen colocou um dedo em seus lábios, calando-o por um momento. O olhar de Jared era de interrogação.

— Sei que vai dizer que esperamos tempo até demais... – sorriu ao notar a expressão de Jared e ver que acertara a resposta do moreno – Mas Jay, podem existir coisas em seu passado, que colocquem em dúvida tudo o que você está sentindo. Coisas que você precisa saber antes de nos envolvermos ainda mais.

— Nada do que tenha acontecido em meu passado vai mudar o que eu sinto por você. - disse Jared, o olhar ainda preso ao de Jensen – Não sei quanto a você Jen , mas não acho que seja possível me envolver ainda mais do que já estou envolvido. Eu amo você, e amor é o máximo em relação a envolvimento, não é?

Foi Jensen quem quebrou o contato visual. Ouví-lo novamente falar que o amava era tudo o que ele mais queria e a vontade de responder dizendo que sentia o mesmo era imensa. Mas ainda não conseguira vencer o medo.

Supondo que Jared se lembrasse de toda sua história e supondo que o perdoasse, será que algum dia ele conseguiria sentir-se seguro em relação aos sentimentos do moreno. Será que algum dia conseguiria ter a certeza de que não era apenas a sombra de Jensen Winchester?

Soltou Jared do seu abraço e começou a se afastar, mas o moreno o puxou novamente de encontro a seu corpo e o beijou. Um beijo faminto, carregado de desejo, de medo e insegurança.

Jensen correspondeu e se deixou levar pelas sensações que o beijo lhe trazia. Era como se estivesse flutuando. Sorriu para Jared ao término do beijo e pegando em sua mão, conduziu-o para a mesa.

— Vamos jantar. - foi só o que disse.

Comeram em silêncio a maior parte do tempo; vez ou outra Jensen fazia alguma pergunta ou contava sobre algo que havia acontecido na clínica, Jared respondia e também prestava atenção ao que o loiro falava, mas não dava continuidade à conversa.

Seu olhar estava triste e em um determinado momento, Jensen parou de tentar manter a conversa fluindo.

Após arrumarem a cozinha, Jensen o convidou para assistir a um filme que havia trazido para eles: Marley e Eu.

— Dizem que é um ótimo filme, engraçado, comovente, mas um pouco triste também. – explicou para Jared.

— Se importa se deixarmos para ver outro dia – Jared perguntou – Ou você pode assistir é claro. Mas eu estou um pouco cansado e acho que vou para meu quarto.

— Claro, tudo bem Jay – respondeu Jensen tentando ocultar a decepção – Assistiremos outro dia.

— Ok, boa noite Jensen. – Jared saiu em direção ao quarto e Jensen ficou parado, no meio da cozinha, pensando em quantas burradas estava fazendo nestes últimos tempos.

J.A & J.P

Chase, Danneel e Genevieve saíram da boate onde haviam se encontrado e foram todos para o apartamento da ruiva. O lugar era pequeno, mas os móveis eram de extremo bom gosto e a decoração em estilo moderno, dava um ar de elegância ao local.

Genevieve observava o apartamento com bastante interesse, a amiga gostava de viver bem e cercada de coisas bonitas. Sentiu certa inveja da ruiva. As duas se conheceram há dois anos, em um evento de moda em que Danneel participara como modelo e Genevevieve fora assistir com um antigo namorado que trabalhava na produção do evento. Por estar com alguém da produção, tivera acesso aos camarins e acabara conhecendo algumas modelos, Danneel entre elas.

Ao final do desfile, sairam todos juntos para uma esticada em uma casa noturna. Divertiram-se bastante, conversaram muito e descobriram ter muitas coisas em comum; ficaram amigas desde então.

Porém, o nível de vida de Danneel era bem superior ao da morena. Além de ganhar muito bem em seu trabalho como modelo, a loira também costumava ganhar alguns "presentinhos" de seus admiradores. E o último presente havia sido este apartamento em que eles estavam.

Danneel costumava sair com executivos de grandes empresas, bancários ou algumas estrelas em ascenção. Dizia para a amiga, que sempre se podia ter os dois lados de uma relação, o prazer e a recompensa; mesmo se obtivesse um ou outro com pessoas diferentes.

Não tinha preconceitos; a prova disto era Chase, bissexual assumido, com quem Danneel saia atualmente, entre um executivo e outro.

Genevieve por sua vez, trabalhava como secretária de Justin, há três anos; gostava do emprego, ganhava razoavelmente bem e vez ou outra, conhecia e saia com algum amigo do patrão.

Sua primeira tentativa fora Jensen, que lhe logo lhe frustrara as intenções. Saiu algum tempo com Rosenbaum, mas o interesse dele era apenas se divertir e ela queria algo mais sério. Queria alguém que a levasse para o altar e que esse alguém de preferência pudesse bancar todos os seus sonhos de consumo.

Mas isto não significava que também não se interessasse por alguém com status social mais baixo. Jared era a prova. Embora pelo que acabara de descobrir, seu status social era muito mais elevado do que todos imaginavam, incluindo ele próprio.

— E então Dan, qual é a grande idéia – perguntou Chase, tirando-a dos seus devaneios.

— Internet. – respondeu olhando para os dois e rindo da expressão de ambos – Ora vamos pessoal, pensem. Um grupo terrorista ataca explodindo um hotel onde haveria um casamento gay, um dos noivos morre e o outro perde além do futuro marido, a família, amigos, casa... É claro que isto foi divulgado em todos os jornais do país.

— Claro – disse Genevieve sorrindo para a amiga – E não existe melhor lugar que a net para procurar por notícias. Mas, tudo bem, procuramos, encontramos e aí fazemos o quê, enviamos um Cd com a gravação para o Jared?

— Acho que não é necessário tanta elaboração – disse Chase pensativo – Quanto mais simples for o plano, melhor funcionará.

J.A & J.P

Três horas depois que fora para seu quarto, Jensen estava ainda sem conseguir dormir, levantou-se e seguiu em direção ao quarto de Jared. Não saberia dizer nem para si mesmo, o que queria. Seu coração pedia uma coisa, mas sua razão lhe dizia outra. Parou em frente à porta que estava entreaberta e viu que Jared também não dormia. O moreno estava deitado de costas, com os olhos fixos no teto.

Mesmo sem se mover, Jared percebeu o momento em que Jensen parou à porta. Aguardou alguns segundos sem se mexer, esperando que ele entrasse ou falasse alguma coisa, mas como Jensen continuou imóvel e calado, desviou o olhar dos desenhos que a luz formava no teto e encarou-o com uma interrogação no olhar.

— Eu não consegui dormir... sozinho – Jensen respondeu à pergunta silenciosa que lera no olhar do moreno.

Os olhares se cruzaram novamente e Jared podia perceber nitidamente o que predominava no olhar de Jensen. Medo. Só não entendia o por quê. Do quê Jensen tinha tanto medo? Desistiu de tentar entender naquele momento. Jensen também parecia confuso e perdido.

Permaneceu em silencio, mas afastou o corpo para um canto da cama, cedendo espaço para que o loiro pudesse deitar a seu lado.

Jensen não hesitou, era o sinal que esperava. Estivera martirizando-se desde o final do jantar, pensando no olhar de confusão e mágoa que vira em Jared. Sabia que o moreno esperava que ele retribuísse com gestos e palavras, tudo o que ele estava demonstrando sentir. E fazer isto, era o que ele mais desejava; mas não podia, não ainda.

Deitou-se ao lado de Jared, de frente para ele. O moreno continuava olhando-o como se quisesse desnudar sua alma. Talvez quisesse mesmo. Talvez quisesse desvendar em seus olhos, todos os mistérios e segredos que imaginava que ele estivesse escondendo.

Não conseguiu sustentar o olhar por muito tempo, estendeu os braços e puxou Jared de encontro a seu corpo, abraçando-o em seguida. O moreno soltou um longo suspiro e deixou sua cabeça repousar sobre o peito de Jensen.

Ambos fecharam os olhos, mas o sono não veio de imediato, permaneceram acordados durante muito tempo ainda, cada um imaginando o que se passava na cabeça do outro, até que o cansaço finalmente os venceu e eles adormeceram.

...J.A & J.P...

Acabaram perdendo a hora no dia seguinte e tiveram que fazer tudo às pressas para não chegarem atrasados aos respectivos trabalhos. Nenhum dos dois falou sobre a noite anterior.

Jensen estava estacionando o carro para deixar Jared na empresa, quando seu celular tocou. Atendeu-o e não sabia se ficava aliviado ou amedrontado, depois de ouvir o que a pessoa lhe disse.

— Era o Dr. Mason, Jay. – disse ele assim que desligou o telefone – Ele está antecipando seu retorno; voltará amanhã e quer falar conosco na parte da manhã.

— Conosco? – perguntou Jared tentando entender as implicações deste "convite". – Isto significa que eles decidiram que já é hora de eu conhecer o que eles sabem sobre meu passado?

— Eu estarei a seu lado – Jensen respondeu – E continuarei sempre, se você permitir...

— Se eu permitir? – Jared segurou-lhe o rosto com as duas mãos e olhando em seus olhos, falou – Não importa o que eu descubra ou deixe de descobrir amanhã. Você, apenas você, é a única pessoa que eu sempre vou querer ao meu lado.

Dizendo isto, encostou seus lábios aos dele, numa carícia suave. Saiu em seguida e não notou a lágrima solitária que corria pela face do loiro.

J.A & J.P

Ao contrário de todos os outros dias, estava tudo bastante calmo na empresa, nem mesmo o telefone tocava muito, o que contrastava com a agitação de Genevieve.

A secretária parecia atolada de trabalho e parecia um pouco perdida no meio de tantos papéis. Jared a ouviu resmungando sozinha, algumas vezes.

Sempre que estava livre, se oferecia para ajudá-la e embora houvesse ficado chateado com ela, por causa dos telefonemas de Jensen que ela omitira, ele não era de guardar rancor por muito tempo. Foi até a sua mesa e perguntou-lhe se ela queria ajuda.

— Ah! Jay, se você puder... – responder ela agradecida – Nem sei por onde começar. Tenho que organizar este arquivo inteiro até o final da tarde, e Justin me pediu que fizesse um levantamento de uma concorrente que ganhou uma licitação em que participamos, no ano passado. O problema é que não consigo encontrar.

— E está procurando extamente onde? – perguntou Jared, olhando para a montanha de papéis em cima de sua mesa.

— Não, não esta aqui. – respondeu ela sorrindo – Foi publicado no jornal da cidade entre final de Novembro e começo de Dezembro de 2008. Mas eu precisaria olhar todas as páginas principais para tentar localizar.- fez uma pausa e olhando para ele continuou – Se você pudesse pesquisar isto pra mim na internet...

— Claro, pesquisa é comigo mesmo. – respondeu Jared retribuindo o sorriso.

— Nossa Jay, você não sabe o quanto vai me ajudar, fazendo isso. – entregou um papel para Jared com o nome da empresa que precisava verificar e fingiu voltar sua atenção para o arquivo.

Meia hora depois, Jared olhava atônito, para uma foto sua ao lado da manchete principal do Jornal da Cidade da Califórnia do dia 04 de Dezembro de 2008.

Na manchete : Ataque terrorista põe fim ao sonho de casamento de casal gay.

Ao final da reportagem uma foto de Jensen Winchester ilustrava a matéria.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N/B: **Caralho. Esse capítulo foi de tirar o fôlego. Cara, eu realmente não sei bem o que dizer. Só sei que... MALDITA GENOVEVA. MALDITA DANNEEL. MALDITO CHASE. QUE TODOS VOCÊS QUEIMEM NO MARMORE DO INFERNO. Rsrs. Ivys, você ta cada vez melhor, e continuo dizendo. Nem precisará mais de mim. –down- mas tudo bem. Estou aqui ainda. Ta muito bom o texto. Beeeijos, quero o onze logo. Byee

**N/A: **Este capítulo foi um pouco menor, mas eu prometo tentar compensar no próximo. Deu pra perceber que as coisas começarão a se complicar a partir de agora, não é?

Será que Jared vai finalmente lembrar de tudo? Leiam aos próximos capítulos. Rsrs

Agora queria falar sobre uma coisa chata que aconteceu. Nestas duas últimas semanas, algumas fics J2 foram deletadas do site, entre elas Refuge da Kuchiki e o Diário de um fã, minha e da PsychO. Sei que alguns de vocês acompanhavam O diário de um fã, por isso, quero avisá-los que ainda estamos postando a fic, em outro site. Não vou deixar o link aqui, porque não acho legal fazer propaganda de outro site estando aqui no FF, mas se alguém quiser o link, é só me pedir por e-mail : ivyJ2 hotmail . com . Ficarei feliz em informar e ainda mais feliz em saber que continuarão a ler.

Quero agradecer aos reviews do capítulo nove:

Nath : Fiquei curiosa sobre a música que você escreveu inspirada em Me apaixonei por seu sorriso. Me manda a letra? Meu endereço de e-mail está aí acima. Ah! Controle a crise de raiva. Rsrs. Obrigada pelos elogios e muito obrigada por ler e comentar.

Sun Spn, Alcia Darcy, Cici, Tsuka, Empty Spaces, Patrícia Rodrigues, CassGirl 4Ever, Lyra Kajin e dandi winchester, obrigada pelos comentários, eu nunca vou cansar de me repetir que seus reviews fazem os meus dias mais felizes.

E Kuchiki, Lyra, Alcia, Tsuka e Sun, obrigada pelo apoio no momento da crise.

Beijos para todas,

Amo vocês!


	11. Chapter 11

**A mão do destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – A hora da verdade**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

* * *

As lembranças vieram em um turbilhão. Suas mãos suavam e sua cabeça latejava. E cada vez que fechava os olhos, imagens se formavam em sua mente.

Levou as mãos a cabeça, e fechou os olhos tentando, em vão se livrar da dor.

A primeira imagem que lhe veio à mente, foi a de seu pai ensinando-lhe a dar um nó na primeira gravata que usara em sua vida. Estava com dezessete anos e era dia de sua formatura no segundo grau.

— _Pronto Jay, agora está perfeito – disse-lhe seu pai, afastando-se para observar o resultado._

— _Obrigado pai. – os olhos de Gerald estavam nublados e ele tentava conter sua emoção._

— _Vamos descer – pigarreou antes de continuar – E prepare-se, pois sua mãe com certeza vai chorar._

A imagem a seguir era de sua mãe, sentada ao seu lado na cama, ele ainda criança e ela lendo um trecho do livro O Pequeno Príncipe.

_Então o Pequeno Príncipe cativou a raposa. _

_Quando chegou a hora da partida dele:_

—_"Oh!" disse a raposa. – "Eu vou chorar"._

—_"A culpa é tua", disse o Pequeno Príncipe._

— _"Tu mesma quiseste que eu te cativasse...". _

—_"Adeus.", disse o Pequeno Príncipe._

— _"Adeus.", disse a raposa._

_-"Agora vou contar-te um segredo: Nós só podemos ver perfeitamente com o coração; o que é essencial é invisível aos olhos. Os homens têm esquecido esta verdade. Mas tu não deves esquecê-la. Tu tornas-te eternamente responsável por tudo aquilo que cativas." _

Tinha cinco anos então e essa cena se repetia todas as noites, todas as noites sua mãe lia o trecho de um livro antes dele dormir.

As lembranças se atropelavam e corriam sem freio. Milhares de imagens passavam em flashes, trazendo em sua mente lembranças de sua vida; Lembranças de sua infância, adolescência, dos amigos e familiares de acontecimentos alegres e tristes, eram tantas as imagens que por um momento pensou que sua cabeça fosse explodir.

Parecia que seu cérebro não conseguiria aguentar a quantidade de informações que estava processando.

Sentiu uma vertigem. Fechou os olhos novamente, e tentou organizar aquele tumulto todo em sua mente. Mas foi inútil. Uma comporta havia se aberto e nada impediria que toda a água jorrasse até que não houvesse mais nada escondido. Nem mesmo um único pensamento.

E então, lhe veio à imagem de Jensen. Seu noivo.

E junto com ela a lembrança da última vez em que se falaram, poucos segundos antes do hotel explodir e enterrar todos os seus sonhos.

— _Oi amor._

— Jared, onde diabos você se meteu?

— _Ei, isso é jeito de falar com seu futuro marido?_

— Jared, não é hora para brincadeiras.

— _Desculpa Jensen, é que você fica tão lindo quando está zangado que eu não resisto... Olha, estou a uns dez minutos do hotel. Chegarei na hora, portanto não fuja! _

— Você está dirigindo e falando ao celular?

— _Estou no viva voz, amor. Não precisa se preocupar vou chegar inteirinho pra você. Portanto, você não vai escapar da nossa noite de núpcias._

A dor que sentiu em seu peito foi tão grande que por alguns segundos não conseguiu respirar. Era como se seu coração estivesse sendo esmagado por aquelas recordações.

— _Jensen, por acaso eu já disse que te amo, hoje?_

— Não sei se vai continuar me amando, depois que eu te estrangular se você não me disser que já está em frente ao hotel.

— _Calma! Estacionei há quase duas quadras, tem tanto carro por aqui que até parece que vai haver algum casamento. _

— Então vem direto pra cá e me encontre na recepção, parece que está havendo uma confusão por lá... E Jared... Eu também te amo.

— _Espera Jensen, que tipo de confusão?_

Sabia o que viria a seguir, mas não estava preparado para se fixar nestas lembranças, não ainda.

Enxugou as lágrimas que caiam livremente e tentou afastar estas lembranças, puxando pela memória o dia em que o conhecera. Novas imagens surgiram.

— _Filho, quero que conheça Jensen Winchester, nosso futuro novo gerente. – falou seu pai enquanto ele olhava encantado para o homem à sua frente. Não se lembrava de jamais ter visto alguém tão bonito. – Jensen, este é meu filho Jared._

— _Muito prazer – dissera ele estendendo a mão para Jensen que parecera perturbado ao ser fitado de forma tão intensa_.

_Lembrava-se que o aperto de mão havia sido firme e que ele segurara a mão de Jensen um tempo a mais do que o necessário._

— _O prazer é meu. – Jensen respondeu simplesmente._

Lembrou-se da voz rouca e do sorriso de lado, do mau humor matinal e do olhar doce. O mesmo olhar de Jen.

E agora era a imagem de Jen que se sobrepunha a todas as outras. Jen o segurando quando ele perdera o equilíbrio e lhe perguntando se ele estava bem, quando ele achava ter visto um fantasma. Jen ao seu lado na cama do hospital durante os meses de coma. Jen totalmente entregue, naquela que ele julgara ter sido a melhor noite de sua vida.

E então as duas imagens se fundiram e agora parecia que definitivamente ele iria enlouquecer.

Como era possível? Jensen Winchester e Jensen Ackles?

Qual era a relação entre eles?

Foi quando se lembrou de algo que Chase dissera para Jensen pouco antes do loiro o derrubar com um soco.

— _Ah! Que casal mais bonitinho: Jen e Jay. O que será que seu irmão diria se visse o quanto vocês estão ligados? Oh! É mesmo, eu me esqueci, ele não pode dizer nada, não é? O pobre coitado está morto, enquanto o irmão está querendo tomar o que era dele..._

Chase, ele sabia de tudo, tentara contar pra ele no dia do aniversário de Steve; insinuara que o interesse de Jensen era apenas levá-lo para a cama e depois descartá-lo.

— _Oh! Então ele lhe contou? Contou também o porquê de tê-lo tomado sob sua proteção? Ou será que ele apenas lhe contou uma história bonitinha para tê-lo em sua cama?_

— _Você está bêbado Chase._

— _E você, completamente iludido e apaixonado. Sei como é fácil se apaixonar por aqueles lindos olhos verdes. Mas Jensen não é esse santo missionário que pode parecer pra você. Sabe que ele nunca se apaixonou? Ele está interessado apenas no seu corpo e quando tivê-lo, se é que ainda não teve, depois de usá-lo bastante, vai dispensá-lo assim como fez comigo. _

Naquele momento acreditara que Chase falava apenas por despeito. Mas agora...

— Jay, você está bem? – perguntou-lhe Genevieve trazendo-o de volta ao presente.

Jared levou uma das mãos ao rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que caiam copiosamente. Olhou para a colega de trabalho sem realmente enxergá-la e sem dizer nada se levantou e saiu de sua sala em direção à saída da empresa. Em poucos minutos estava na rua, andando sem rumo.

Nunca imaginara que pudesse sentir tanta dor quanto sentia naquele momento. Toda a angústia, toda a desesperança e solidão voltaram à tona e ele reviveu cada um destes sentimentos como se tudo tivesse acabado de acontecer.

Somada a estes sentimentos, havia também a dor da traição. Sentia-se traído por aquele em quem tanto confiara, por aquele que amava.

Amava? Já não sabia mais a quem amava; Jensen Ackles ou Jensen Winchester.

J.A & J.P

Genevieve observou enquanto o moreno se afastava. Não esperava por esta reação. Imaginou que ele fosse ficar confuso, comentar ou perguntar algo. Mas ele parecia tão apático ao ler. A não ser que o artigo o tivesse finalmente ajudado a lembrar-se de tudo. Isto explicaria o choro e o ar de desamparo estampado em seu rosto.

Sentiu um leve arrependimento pelo que havia feito; teve medo de como a recuperação repentina da memória poderia mexer com a cabeça de Jared. Mas achava que era o mais justo. Jensen Ackles não podia continuar enganando-o pelo resto da vida.

Assustou-se quando o celular que Jared havia deixado em cima da mesa tocou. Verificou a tela e viu que era uma chamada de Jensen. Ficou em dúvida entre atender ou deixar tocar até que caísse na caixa postal. E por fim, decidiu-se por atender.

— Alô.

— _Genevieve?_ – percebeu o espanto na voz de Jensen e sorriu sozinha.

— Pois não?

— _Eu quero falar com Jared._

— Sinto, mas Jay não está. – respondeu ela satisfeita.

— _Não está na sala, ou não está na empresa?_ – perguntou Jensen já sem paciência.

— Não está na empresa. Ele saiu, mas não disse para onde ia.

— _Mas saiu e deixou o celular?_ – perguntou confuso; o moreno havia prometido não se separar do aparelho.

— Acho que ele não estava esperando receber nenhuma ligação importante. – provocou sorrindo novamente.

— _Obrigado Genevieve. Quando ele voltar, pode pedir pra ele me ligar, por favor? _

— Tudo bem, se ele voltar eu direi.

Jensen desligou o telefone e a preocupação com Jared o atingiu em cheio. Para onde ele teria ido? Pegou o telefone novamente e ligou para Justin.

— Jen? – a voz do amigo era alegre – A que devo a honra de receber uma ligação sua?

— Nem faz tanto tempo assim Jus, mas na verdade estou te ligando para perguntar do Jared.

— Não entendi. Por que não ligou direto para ele? – perguntou Justin confuso.

— Liguei, mas ele não está; Genevieve atendeu ao celular dele e disse que ele saiu, mas não sabe para onde. Pensei que você pudesse me dizer...

— Sinto Jen, mas Jared não tinha nenhum serviço externo hoje. – Justin deu uma pausa e voltou a falar – Mas talvez ele tenha precisado sair para resolver algum imprevisto. Logo deve estar de volta.

— Pode ser, mas Justin, eu estou com uma sensação de que há algo errado, e não costumo errar quando se trata de Jared.

— Tudo bem Jen, vou ver o que descubro e volto a te ligar, ok?

— Obrigado Jus.

J.A & J.P

Jared perdera a noção do tempo; sabia que estava andando há algumas horas, mas não saberia dizer quantas. Quando percebeu estava a alguns metros do Hospital Santa Mônica, caminhou até lá e entrou à procura do Dr. Ackles, mas para sua surpresa, assim que chegou à recepção, deu de cara com o Dr. Mason, que aparentemente acabara de voltar de viagem, pois estava com uma maleta nas mãos.

— Jared – exclamou o Dr. Mason ao vê-lo – Que surpresa encontrá-lo aqui. Como vai? Jensen também está aqui?

— O senhor queria conversar comigo, não é? – Jared foi direto – ignorando as perguntas do neurologista.

— Sim, marquei com Jensen para conversarmos juntos amanhã. Eu acabei de voltar de viagem. – olhou para ele e percebeu os sinais de choro – Você está bem?

— O senhor poderia antecipar a conversar para hoje? – perguntou Jared, novamente ignorando a pergunta do médico.

— Acho que seria interessante que Jensen também estivesse presente. – respondeu o médico, preocupado com o jeito de seu paciente.

— O assunto diz respeito a mim, não é? A presença de Jensen não é necessária.

— Jared... – o médico começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

— Dr. Mason, eu me lembrei de tudo. Só preciso de alguns detalhes e acho que o senhor pode me esclarecer.

Era a última coisa que o médico esperava ouvir, mas pela expressão de Jared percebeu que ele falava a verdade.

— Venha até a minha sala.

J.A & J.P

Jensen estava preocupado, sua intuição lhe dizia que algo havia acontecido com Jared. Justin lhe telefonara de volta informando apenas o mesmo que Genevieve já havia lhe dito; que Jared saíra sem dizer para onde ia e deixara o celular em cima da mesa.

O problema é que as horas começaram a passar e ele não deu nenhuma notícia. Jared não era irresponsável e se havia desaparecido daquela forma, ele só conseguia pensar em uma única razão: ele havia recuperado a memória.

Resolveu ir para casa; talvez o encontrasse já no apartamento.

Pediu para que um dos estagiários desmarcasse as consultas que tinha com alguns clientes e seguiu para seu apartamento.

Em poucos minutos chegava a sua residência.

— Jay. – respirou aliviado ao ver o moreno em pé na sala, aparentemente acabara de chegar, mas a sensação de alívio deu lugar ao desespero, quando notou uma pequena maleta em cima do sofá. – Jared o que...

— Acabei de conversar com o Dr. Mason. – a voz dele era distante e fria – Ele me esclareceu algumas coisas que eu ainda não havia entendido.

— Você... Você recuperou a memória. – não foi uma pergunta, era exatamente o que sua intuição havia lhe dito o dia inteiro. E a reação de Jared era exatamente a que ele sempre havia temido – Jay...

— Sabe, seu irmão nunca me chamou de Jay. Ele detestava apelidos. Dizia que os apelidos descaracterizavam as pessoas. – deu um sorriso triste – Ele sempre foi tão sério, e tão honesto. Jamais seria capaz de enganar alguém...

— Jay, eu não te enganei. Todos os médicos que te atenderam disseram que o melhor seria que você recuperasse a memória aos poucos e...

— Não me importa o que todos os médicos disseram. Eu confiei em você. E você teve milhões de chances de me contar sobre Jensen, mas mentiu para mim. Ou omitiu se assim preferir. Mas você me enganou desde o primeiro momento, desde que acordei do coma e lhe disse que tinha sonhado com você; você sabia que não era você em meus sonhos, mas me deixou acreditar o contrário.

— Como é que eu poderia chegar para você e dizer: Olha, eu tive um irmão gêmeo, um irmão que eu nunca conheci, ele era seu noivo e morreu no dia do casamento de vocês. – Jensen balançou a cabeça e sem tirar os olhos de Jared continuou – O que você acha que eu deveria fazer, Jay? Contar tudo e rezar para que você conseguisse enxergar a mim, desvinculado da imagem de Jensen Winchester?

— Eu só queria que você tivesse sido honesto comigo.

— Jay, eu quis muito te contar tudo, mas tive medo. Tive medo porque sei o que meu irmão representou pra você. Tive medo porque eu te amo. Eu te amo Jay, e tive medo de perder você.

— Amor? Tem certeza que isto é mesmo amor? – a voz demonstrava incredulidade – Chase me disse uma vez, que você nunca amou ninguém. Que você apenas usava as pessoas para seu bel prazer. É interessante, que antes de hoje, antes de agora, você nunca me disse que me amava.

— Eu imaginei que os meus atos dissessem isto por mim – respondeu magoado.

— Sabe, a impressão que eu tenho, é que você queria apenas experimentar o que seu irmão teve.

Não esperava por aquela resposta. Passava horas do seu dia imaginando o que aconteceria quando Jared recobrasse a memória. Imaginou como ele ficaria e o que diria, mas aquela frase nunca passou pela sua cabeça e fora pior do que se ele lhe tivesse dado um soco. Sentiu-se atingido diretamente no coração. De repente, todos os seus medos e anseios em relação a ele se tornaram realidade. E sentiu uma tristeza imensa.

— Acha mesmo que foi apenas isso? – sentiu a voz falhar ao continuar – Que eu apenas te usei? Não passou pela sua cabeça que eu apenas não queria ser um substituto do meu irmão?

— Você nunca vai ser um substituto de Jensen, porque ele nunca será substituído. – ignorou a dor no olhar do loiro, pegou a maleta e caminhou para a porta.

— Jared... – o moreno parou ao ouvir seu nome, mas não o deixou continuar.

— Acho que independente de tudo, eu tenho que lhe agradecer. Mas assim que conseguir organizar todas as pendências, eu te ressarcirei de todas as despesas que teve comigo.

Quando o viu fechando a porta, deu-se conta de que era definitivo. Jared havia ido embora da sua vida, da pior maneira possível. Encostou-se à parede e mal sentiu seu corpo deslizar até o chão.

Ouviu seu telefone tocar ao longe, e deixou que tocasse até cair na caixa postal. Em seguida foi o telefone fixo. Provavelmente era Justin, querendo saber sobre Jared; mas não importava mais.

Era o único responsável por tudo o que acontecera. Se não tivesse sido tão covarde, se não tivesse tanto medo de perdê-lo, teria contado toda a verdade assim que o moreno acordou e perguntou-lhe se ele era seu amigo.

Mas neste momento ele já o amava. Nunca conseguiria entender ou explicar para alguém, como isto era possível, mas era a pura verdade.

Apaixonara-se por Jared quando ele ainda estava em coma. Quando o via todas as noites e conversando com ele, compartilhando sua vida. E agora, por sua própria destruíra a possibilidade de sentir a reciprocidade deste amor.

Jared o compara ao irmão, e sem sombra de dúvida, ele perdera na comparação.

E então pela primeira vez em sua vida, chorou por amor. Chorou até perder completamente as forças e ser vencido pela exaustão.

...continua...

* * *

Amanda : Acho que este capítulo não ajudou muito a cabar com sua ansiedade, não é? rsrs

Cleia - É mesmo um pouco triste, dois Jensen, um morto e o outro apaixonado pelo noivo do irmão... Mas que bom que você gostou!

Alcia, Sun Spn, Mary Spn, Cass Girl 4Ever, Patrícia Rodrigues, Tsuka Myiuko e Lyra Kajin - Obrigada sempre!

**N/A :** Acredito que desde que comecei a escrever fics, nunca tive tanta dificuldade para escrever um capítulo como tive com este. Pela primeira vez, conheci o chamado bloqueio de criatividade. E posso garantir que não é nada fácil. Mas finalmente saiu. Peço desculpas a todos pela demora na postagem, mas tenho certeza que compreenderão. Obrigada à todos que continuam acompanhando e à todos os que deixam seus comentários. E obrigada a Alcia Darcy por ter sugerido a história do Pequeno princípe, mesmo sem saber para o que era, quando eu pedi a indicação de uma história infantil.

**N/B: **Como já disse antes... Ivys, como você fez isso. Nossa chorei largada! PQ? PQ? PQ? Mas eu sei, foi preciso. Desculpa a demora no prazo, mas cê sabe, sai e bibibi, mas aqui ta ele. E bom... QUERO LOGO O DOZE. Beijos, te adoro.


	12. Chapter 12

**A mão do destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – Depois do fim**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

**Este capítulo é dedicado à uma pessoa especial: minha beta KuchikiRukia13 que hoje está fazendo aninhos. E já que eu não posso lhe dar o Miyavi de presente; aceite o capítulo, rsrs; e também o meu desejo de que você seja muito feliz e consiga alcançar todos os seus sonhos. Te adoro**!

* * *

Jared saiu do prédio e parou em frente à calçada; não sabia para onde ir, mas sabia que precisava sair dali o quanto antes. Não conseguia pensar com clareza. Fechou os olhos e desejou que tudo fosse apenas um pesadelo e que ao abri-los tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

Mas não tinha muita certeza sobre qual "antes" se referia, se antes do atentado terrorista ou se antes de recuperar a memória. Imediatamente se culpou por ter tido este pensamento. Que coisa horrível de se imaginar...

Começou a caminhar em direção a um ponto de taxi, quando um carro parou ao seu lado e o motorista abrindo a porta o chamou.

— Jared.

Parou e olhou para Chase que o observava atentamente. Não fazia idéia do porque ele o chamara, mas também não se importava. Voltou a caminhar e percebeu quando o moreno saiu do carro e veio em sua direção.

— Ei, Jared. Você está bem?

— Como se você se importasse – respondeu friamente e continuou caminhando.

— Olha cara, eu não tenho nada contra você. Meu problema é com Jensen, e pelo que eu percebo – disse ele desviando o olhar para a maleta que Jared carregava – o seu problema também é ele...

Jared não respondeu. Não tinha argumentos para discutir com Chase, não agora, não depois de tudo o que havia descoberto.

— Me desculpe Jared, mas você não parece nada bem. Pra onde está indo? Posso te dar uma carona.

— Ainda não decidi para onde vou – respondeu ele inseguro.

— Certo. Acho que você está precisando de um café ou de outra bebida mais forte. Venha, no outro quarteirão, há um café-bar. Depois eu te deixo onde você quiser.

Não sabia por que aceitou, eles nunca foram amigos, mas de repente se viu acompanhando o antigo namorado de Jensen até o café-bar e em seguida ambos tomavam uma dose de vodka.

— Devo supor que você e Jensen brigaram, não é? – perguntou Chase, sem demonstrar nenhuma ironia na voz.

Jared o observou por um tempo e ao invés de responder à pergunta devolveu-lhe outra.

— Você sabia, não sabia?

— Sabia o quê? – perguntou Chase fingindo realmente não saber sobre o que Jared falava – Não me diga que você... Você recuperou a memória?

Jared apenas acenou com a cabeça em concordância.

— Cara, eu sinto muito. Posso imaginar como está se sentindo.

— Não pode, não. Ninguém pode.

— Claro, eu... Olha, este foi um dos motivos pelos quais briguei com Jensen.

— Como assim?

— Talvez você não consiga entender, mas Jensen e eu sempre tivemos uma relação, digamos aberta. Não exigíamos fidelidade ou exclusividade, a nossa relação sempre foi baseada no sexo – parou de falar para observar a reação do moreno e em seguida continuou – Quando Jensen te levou para o apartamento dele, eu percebi de cara qual era o seu interesse, porque desde que ele soube da existência do irmão gêmeo, ele ficou meio que obcecado para conhecê-lo e então, quando soube do atentado e das mortes, parece que a obsessão foi transferida para você.

— Obsessão?

— Entenda Jared, você foi noivo do irmão dele, iam se casar... Jensen nunca teve um relacionamento sério, ele nunca se entregou a um relacionamento porque sempre precisou estar no controle de tudo – parou de falar e tomou mais um gole de sua bebida – Não me leve a mal, mas... – suspirou pesadamente, enquanto girava o liquido em seu copo. Não iria olhar nos olhos de Jared. – Acho que ele teve um pouco de inveja do irmão e quis experimentar o que o gêmeo teve.

Ouvi-lo repetir as mesmas palavras que ele próprio a pouco dissera para Jensen lhe fez um grande mal. Falara aquilo no momento da raiva, mas em nenhum momento acreditara que isto fosse verdade. Jensen Ackles não era assim. Ele não poderia ter se enganado tanto a respeito do caráter dele.

— Parece que você está me descrevendo outra pessoa – falou simplesmente.

— Sei que é difícil acreditar. Mas eu convivi um bom tempo com ele e sei exatamente como ele é. Jensen é manipulador, controla as pessoas da maneira que lhe tudo e eles brigaram, Jared saiu de casa, com malas e tudo. Estou com ele em convém. Nunca, nunca se entrega a uma relação, porque na verdade, ele não sabe o que é o amor.

O celular de Chase tocou e ele pediu licença para atender, em seguida se levantou e se afastou um pouco da mesa onde estava com Jared. A uma distância segura em que o moreno não pudesse ouvi-lo.

— Sim Gen, você tinha razão – falou ele ao telefone – Ele se lembrou de tudo. Estou com ele em um café bar próximo ao apartamento.

— _Não acredito. Você está com Jay? – Genevieve exclamou surpresa, enquanto Chase ria do espanto da garota._

— Só precisei oferecer um ombro amigo – riu novamente – Ele está bastante confuso e vulnerável. Estou aproveitando para jogar um pouquinho mais de lenha na fogueira.

— _Cuidado com o que vai fazer Chase, se Jensen souber, nunca mais você terá uma nova chance com ele._

— Fique tranqüila, ele nunca vai saber. Agora preciso desligar, antes que ele se canse e vá embora. Te ligo depois contando tudo.

Voltou para a mesa, onde encontrou Jared olhando para o copo ainda cheio e totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos.

— Me desculpe, era minha mãe. – mentiu.

Jared permaneceu em silêncio durante algum tempo, ficara pensando em tudo o que Chase dissera, mas algo ainda não batia.

— Eu gostaria de entender, Chase. – falou de repente – Por que você diz que Jensen não sabe o que é amor?

— Porque é a verdade. Talvez por ter sido abandonado pelos pais ainda bebê, ele nunca confiou em ninguém o suficiente para amar. Olha Jared, durante todo o tempo em que eu e ele ficamos juntos, e pelo que eu sei, foi o mesmo com os outros namorados que teve; Jensen nunca foi o passivo da relação. Ele sempre está no controle, porque não confia em ninguém o suficiente para se entregar. Talvez tenha medo de ser abandonado, por isso usa as pessoas e as abandona antes.

Este definitivamente não era o Jensen Ackles que ele conhecera. Poderia mesmo ter se enganado tanto?

— Eu preciso ir. – disse já se levantando e começando a se afastar.

— Ei, espere. – Chase também se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que acenava para o garçom, pedindo a conta. – Eu disse que o levaria para onde quisesse, lembra?

Jared pareceu pensar um pouco e por fim tomar uma decisão.

— Pode me levar até o aeroporto?

...J.A & J.P...

Os sons de telefones tocando ainda ficaram por algum tempo ecoando em sua cabeça, hora o celular, hora o telefone fixo, mas Jensen não mais os ouvia. Permanecera largado no chão desde o momento em que Jared saíra porta afora.

Sabia que o tinha perdido e que talvez fosse para sempre, só não sabia se teria forças para suportar a dor que lhe invadia o peito. Nunca sofrera por amor e talvez por isto, fosse ainda pior.

Sempre fora aquele que colocava um ponto final nos relacionamentos, Quando percebia que não daria certo. Tentava ao máximo não magoar ninguém, Chase era a exceção. Todos os seus ex-namorados continuaram sendo bons amigos. Tom Welling era um bom exemplo disso.

Começaram a namorar logo após se conhecerem e ficaram juntos por um ano. Mas Jensen não o amava e o moreno, ao contrário ficara cada vez mais apaixonado por ele. O loiro, porém nunca o enganou, e em um determinado momento, decidiu que o melhor para eles, principalmente para Tom, era terminar, antes que ele se envolvesse ainda mais.

Permaneceram amigos e saiam juntos algumas vezes, como amigos, até que Jensen lhe apresentou a Michael Rosenbaum e os dois acabaram se interessando um pelo outro e estavam juntos até hoje.

Os amigos costumavam dizer que o dia em que ele se apaixonasse de verdade, sentiria na pele o que involuntariamente fizera os outros sofrer.

Este dia havia chegado e agora as palavras profetizadas estavam se cumprindo.

Ouviu a campainha tocar, mas não teve força nem vontade para se levantar e atender. Em seguida ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo. Instantes depois, Joshua sentava-se ao seu lado no chão e puxando-o para si lhe abraçando, enquanto ele deixava que a nova torrente de lágrimas despejasse parte da dor que sentia.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo ficara assim e nem em que momento Joshua o levantou e o levou até seu quarto, ajudando-o a tirar os sapatos e deitando-o em sua cama, onde ele ficou encolhido durante o que pareceram horas, até que o sono finalmente o acolhesse.

...J.A & J.P...

Joshua permaneceu sentado ao lado da cama do irmão até ter a absoluta certeza de que ele não acordaria tão cedo. Só então, foi até a sala, de onde telefonou para seu pai.

Alan ainda estava no hospital; ficara retido por uma cirurgia de emergência que surgira exatamente na hora em que ele estava saindo para ir até o apartamento do filho.

O Dr. Mason fora procurá-lo assim que Jared deixou o hospital, e contou-lhe o que havia acontecido. Alan então ligou para Joshua e ambos combinaram de se encontrar no apartamento de Jensen. Imaginavam que o rapaz iria precisar do apoio da família.

— Ele não disse absolutamente nada pai – contava Joshua ao telefone – apenas chorou. Eu nunca o vi assim tão arrasado...

— _Era isso que eu mais temia filho. Seu irmão está amando pela primeira vez e pela primeira vez está sofrendo uma desilusão amorosa, e o pior é que sequer podemos culpar Jared por isso._

— É claro que podemos! – Joshua respondeu zangado – Ele está fazendo Jen sofrer, é claro que é culpado.

— _Josh, coloque-se no lugar dele. O garoto perdeu tudo, tudo e todos e quando começa a se reerguer, descobre que foi enganado pela pessoa em quem mais confiou._

— Jensen não o enganou.

— _Eu sei filho. Mas omitiu os fatos, não apenas por vontade própria, mas também aconselhado pelos médicos. Mas... Se estivesse no lugar de Jared, como se sentiria?_

— Eu não sei pai. Eu só sei que vou procurá-lo amanhã e tentar colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dele.

— _Depois conversaremos melhor sobre isto – retrucou Alan, que sabia que quando Joshua colocava uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém conseguia tirar – Vai ficar com seu irmão?_

— Claro que sim. Eu jamais o deixaria sozinho neste momento.

Alan sorriu do outro lado da linha, tivera muita sorte com ambos os filhos. Eram garotos maravilhosos e diferentemente do que acontecia em determinadas famílias onde havia um filho adotivo e os irmãos se ressentiam, seus filhos se amavam e se protegiam mutuamente.

— _Ótimo, passarei aí pela manhã. Mas se precisar de alguma coisa, se Jensen precisar, me chame a qualquer hora, ok?_

— Tudo bem pai. Nós também te amamos. – respondeu Joshua, que sabia que colocar-se sempre à disposição, era também uma das maneiras de seu pai dizer que os amava.

...J.A & J.P...

O aeroporto estava praticamente vazio; não havia vôos atrasados e as poucas pessoas que por lá circulavam, andavam calmamente. Umas, indo ao local de embarque, outras se dirigindo ao balcão do check-in.

Jared acabara de comprar sua passagem para o Canadá, o vôo sairia em duas horas. Tempo suficiente para que ele telefonasse para Justin, se desculpasse por deixar a empresa assim tão de repente e lhe agradecesse pelo apoio que ele lhe dera.

Procurou por um telefone público e fez a chamada, Justin atendeu ao terceiro toque e ao reconhecer a voz do funcionário exclamou aliviado.

— _Jay! Cara, você não imagina o quanto estava preocupado com você. Não mais do que o Jen, claro. Você está bem? Já falou com ele? – perguntou demonstrando ansiedade e preocupação._

— Eu estou bem Justin – começou Jared – Me desculpe por ter saído daquela forma. E eu... Eu estou ligando pra te agradecer pelo apoio que me deu, pelo emprego, por sua amizade...

— _Jay o que aconteceu? Porque está falando sobre isto agora?_

— Justin, eu me lembrei da minha vida no Canadá. Estou voltando para lá.

Justin ficou um tempo em silêncio, tentando processar a informação que Jared lhe dera. Pensou em Jensen, o amigo estava tão preocupado quando falara com ele. Mais uma vez a intuição de Jensen estava certa.

— _Jared, você já conversou com Jensen?_ _Ele estava morto de preocupação. _

— Sim, nós já conversamos. Mas eu realmente não quero falar sobre isto. Eu te liguei para agradecer e me desculpar por deixar a vaga assim, mas eu preciso mesmo voltar...

— _Eu entendo, mas não precisa necessariamente ser agora, não é? – Justin tentava pensar rapidamente em uma maneira de segurá-lo, até que pudesse saber o que havia acontecido entre ele e Jensen. Estava preocupado com o amigo. Sabia o quanto o loiro amava aquele garoto. – Onde você está Jay? Eu posso ir buscá-lo, a gente conversa um pouco e..._

Jared o interrompeu, sabia que Justin iria querer conversar sobre Jensen, mas não tinha condições para isto no momento. Mesmo porque, seu vôo sairia em breve.

— Me desculpe Justin, mas não vai ser possível. - decidiu mentir – Meu vôo sai em quinze minutos, e, eu já deveria estar na sala de embarque. Eu tenho que ir. Obrigado por tudo.

— _Jay, Jensen te ama... – Jared não respondeu e Justin ouviu apenas o som do telefone sendo colocado no gancho._

Justin desligou o telefone e discou em seguida para o número de Jensen. Não queria nem imaginar como o amigo estaria. Ouviu apenas um toque e o telefone já foi atendido.

— Jen?

— _Justin? É Josh, meu irmão está dormindo._

— Eu acabei de falar com Jared, soube que ele se lembrou de tudo. Como está o Jen?

— _Falou com ele? – Joshua perguntou – Onde ele está Justin? Eu preciso falar com ele._

— Ele me ligou do aeroporto, seu vôo sairia em quinze minutos. – Justin pode ouvir o suspiro do amigo do outro lado da linha.

— _Cara, o que vamos fazer com Jen? Ele está arrasado._

— Dar-lhe apoio Josh. Todos nós, todos os seus amigos. Ficaremos ao lado dele, como ele sempre ficou ao nosso.

...J.A & J.P...

Assim que desligou o telefone Jared foi para a sala de embarque, teria um longo tempo de espera, mas não se importava muito. Não havia mais nada a fazer naquele aeroporto a não ser esperar.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona e tentou apagar da memória as últimas palavras de Justin ao telefone. Não queria pensar em Jensen. Não agora. Não queria aumentar ainda mais a dor que sentia.

Deixou os pensamentos vagarem novamente para o passado e durante duas horas chorou livremente por tudo aquilo que havia perdido.

Ao embarcar no avião, lembrou-se que na viagem de ida para a Califórnia sentia-se tão devassado quanto agora, mas desta vez era ainda pior, porque acrescentara mais uma perda à sua vida. Jensen Ackles.

... J.A & J.P...

Jensen acordou aos primeiros raios de sol, sentiu-se momentaneamente confuso ao ver que estava em seu próprio quarto e então lembrou-se da noite anterior.

Ainda assim, quis acreditar que tudo tinha sido apenas um sonho ruim. Levantou-se e correu até o quarto de Jared, onde encontrou seu irmão, sentado na cama, amarrando os sapatos.

— Jen... – o olhar de Josh demonstrava toda a preocupação que sentia.

— Então não foi mesmo um sonho... – a voz saiu quase em um sussurro, olhou para o irmão e sentiu as lágrimas caindo novamente – Ele se foi Josh.

Se foi para sempre...

_Mas como eu começo depois do fim  
O som da porta batendo atrás de mim  
Minha vida se parte em pedacinhos pequenos  
O que restou, o que dizer, prá quem ligar, aonde ir?_

O vazio total e a urgência de recomeçar  
Em que casa, em que rua, em que mundo eu vou morar?  
Onde eu vou entre o fim do trabalho e o começo do  
sono?  
Prá te esquecer me entrego pra qualquer bobagem na TV

E eu rezo pra dormir  
Mas Deus não quer me ouvir  
Eu tento resistir  
Enquanto à noite e o céu desabam sobre mim

O vazio na alma, na cama e ao redor de mim  
Caio em prantos na rua e nem ligo,  
Me acostumei com vexames  
Volta pra mim, me mostra onde eu errei e te perdi

E eu rezo pra dormir  
Mas Deus não quer me ouvir  
Eu tento resistir  
Enquanto à noite e o céu desabam sobre mim

Música : Depois do fim - Leoni

Continua...

* * *

**N/B: ***Pega o lencinho e assoa o nariz again* Que capitulo doído. Que capitulo sofrido. Que capitulo cortante. Dilacerou meu coração em pequenos pedaços incontáveis. Quanto sofrimento. Quanto sentimento. Quanta dor... Não sei mais o que escrever, sério. doeu. Doeu muito ler e betar esse capitulo. Sério. Ai minha deusa. Quero a feliciadade, quero o sorriso do Jay de volta e os olhos sorridentes do Jen também. Sério. Ivys sua malvada! Mas te adoro mesmo assim. E quero o novo capitulo. Já! Beijos. Ahh. MUITA PRESSÃO PRA VOCÊ!

**N/A:** Sei que fui um pouquinho má nestes dois últimos capítulos e juro, eu também sofro com eles... Mas como a história tem que rolar...

Quero fazer um agradecimento especial à **Sun **que foi atrás da música Depois do Fim, pois eu só tinha a letra e precisava ouví-la. Obrigada Sun, você nem sabia que era para este capítulo, mas me ajudou muito! E agradeço também a **Deany RS **que me fez lembrar das letras do Leoni. Obrigada prima!

- **André**: Nunca é tarde para um review, e eu adoro! Que bom que você gostou ! E eu já agradeci à Mary, pela indicação.

À todos que estão lendo e comentando ou àqueles que apenas leêm, meu muito obrigada!

Ivys


	13. Chapter 13

**A mão do destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – Difícil recomeço**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

* * *

Quando o avião pousou, Jared estava esgotado.

Nunca chorara tanto em sua vida e agora, finalmente parecia que as lágrimas haviam secado. Só o que permanecia era aquele vazio no peito, e ele sentia como se um pedaço de seu coração tivesse sido arrancado.

Pegou um taxi e pediu que o motorista o deixasse em um dos hotéis da cidade. Não percebeu se o caminho foi longo ou curto, estava alheio a tudo e por isto surpreendeu-se quando o taxista parou em frente a um hotel dizendo que haviam chegado.

Pagou a corrida, entrou no hotel e fez seu registro de forma totalmente automática. Um recepcionista o guiou até seu quarto e a única coisa que fez ao entrar foi ir direto para cama onde caiu vestido da forma que estava, sem ao menos tirar os sapatos. Adormeceu segundos depois.

Na manhã seguinte telefonou para Jeffrey Morgan, o advogado da família, contou que havia recuperado a memória e marcou um encontro para algumas horas mais tarde. O Dr. Mason já havia lhe dito, que Morgan acompanhava a sua recuperação, sendo informado diretamente por ele, sobre os seus progressos.

Morgan cuidava dos negócios de seu pai desde antes de Jared nascer. Era mais que um advogado, era um amigo da família. Na ocasião do casamento de Jared e Jensen, ele estava voltando de viagem, havia passado as férias na Itália. E estava retornando alguns dias antes apenas para ir ao casamento, mas seu vôo teve uns problemas e eles foram obrigados a fazer uma parada no aeroporto mais próximo e não conseguiu embarcar para o mesmo dia. E foi isso que salvou sua vida.

Jared permaneceu no quarto do hotel durante toda a manhã e logo após o almoço seguiu para o escritório de advocacia. Jeffrey o esperava, e ao vê-lo, deu-lhe um abraço emocionado.

— Você não imagina o quanto é bom te ver Jay.

— É muito bom ver você também Jeff – respondeu Jared, olhando para a sala onde tantas vezes estivera com seu pai.

Nada mudara, a decoração, a pintura, os móveis, tudo exatamente da forma como se lembrava.

— Como é que você está, filho? – perguntou o advogado, após levar Jared até uma poltrona e sentar-se ao seu lado.

— Sinceramente eu não sei. Acho que vai demorar pra eu conseguir acreditar que tudo isto realmente aconteceu. – falou com a voz embargada.

— Ah! Jared, eu sinto tanto...

Jared fechou os olhos por uns instantes, respirou fundo e quando os abriu parecia ter recuperado o controle emocional.

— Como estão as coisas Jeff? O seguro cobriu tudo? As famílias das vítimas foram todas indenizadas?

— O seguro cobriu e as famílias foram indenizadas. Seu pai havia feito outro seguro específico para atentados, é como se ele tivesse pressentido algo...

— Não Jeff, nenhum pressentimento, apenas precaução. Estavam havendo diversos atentados no país nos últimos anos e meu pai, achou que devia ter uma segurança a mais.

— Bem, pressentimento ou não, este seguro, e mais os negócios paralelos que ele mantinha, te deixaram em uma situação bastante tranqüila. Você pode reconstruir o hotel se quiser. Tem dinheiro o suficiente para isto. – ao ver que Jared balançava a cabeça em negativa, acrescentou – Ou pode fazer qualquer outra coisa, mudar completamente de ramo. Mas não precisa decidir nada agora. Você tem todo o tempo que precisar para pensar e

escolher o que quer fazer da sua vida de agora e diante.

— Eu realmente não faço idéia do que vou fazer...

— Sabe que pode contar comigo. Estarei sempre a disposição para orientá-lo no que você precisar.

— Obrigado Jeff.

O advogado o observou por algum tempo, como se estivesse decidindo se deveria ou não entrar no assunto que o preocupava. Por fim, decidiu falar, Jared teriam mesmo que estar a par de tudo, pois isto o envolvia diretamente.

— Jay, nós temos um problema com a família de um dos funcionários do hotel.

— Problema? Que... que funcionário?

— Jack Stuart. Os tios dele entraram com um processo contra você.

— Eu não entendo, eles não receberam a indenização?

— Receberam Jared. E eu sinto muito, mas infelizmente existem pessoas que tentam se aproveitar para lucrar, mesmo em cima de tragédias como esta.

Jared o olhava ainda sem entender, lembra-se de Jack, era um ótimo funcionário. Ele e Jared tinham praticamente a mesma idade e fizeram amizade assim que Jack começou a trabalhar no hotel.

Jack era órfão, não conhecera seu pai, e a mãe morreu quando ele ainda era criança. Foi criado por uns tios distantes que não tinham muita paciência com crianças e de certa forma explorava o garoto o obrigando a serviços pesados e não condizentes com uma criança. Jack fugiu de casa aos quinze anos e começou a trabalhar nas ruas como engraxate. Foi como conheceu Gerald Padalecki o pai de Jared.

Um dia o Sr. Padalecki estava indo para uma reunião importante com um grupo que queria fechar o hotel para uma convenção, e no caminho, em frente ao prédio onde seria a tal reunião, sem querer pisou em uma poça de lama, sujando seus sapatos. Jack estava por perto e se ofereceu para engraxá-lo.

Enquanto engraxava os sapatos, o Sr. Padalecki ficou curioso sobre o garoto e lhe fez algumas perguntas sobre sua vida. Conversaram por algum tempo e quando terminou, ele lhe entregou um cartão com o endereço do hotel e pediu que o procurasse no dia seguinte, pois talvez tivesse um emprego um pouco melhor para ele.

Jack o procurou e naquele mesmo dia começou a trabalhar como carregador de malas no hotel. Era o cargo mais baixo, mas ele teria moradia, comida e assistência médica. Além disso, o Sr. Padalecki insistia que ele voltasse a estudar e o liberava para ir a escola no horário de trabalho. Quando Jack se formou em culinária, pois ele adorava cozinhar, ficou com o cargo de chef do restaurante do hotel.

Foi Jack e sua equipe que prepararam todos os pratos que seriam servidos na recepção do casamento.

— Por que eles estão me processando, Jeff?

— Souberam não sei de que maneira, que aquele dia seria o dia de folga de Jack, mas que ele ficou trabalhando por ser seu casamento. Alegam que se não fosse por isso, ele estaria vivo.

— Jack se ofereceu para trabalhar. Mas ainda que não estivesse trabalhando, ele certamente estaria presente no casamento, éramos amigos.

— Eu sei disso Jay, e é isso que vamos dizer no tribunal.

— Tribunal? É tão sério assim? – Jared entendia um pouco de leis e se espantara ao saber que o processo chegaria aos tribunais.

— Na verdade, eles não têm a mínima chance de ganhar. E agora, com você de volta, ficou ainda mais fácil para nós. Mas infelizmente você terá que se apresentar ao tribunal. Os tios de Jack alegam que você simplesmente foi embora depois da tragédia, deixando todas as famílias desamparadas, financeira e emocionalmente.

— Eu não posso acreditar nisso – Jared balançava a cabeça incrédulo.

— Eu tenho todo o seu prontuário do hospital Santa Monica, e relatórios do Dr. Mason e do seu psiquiatra. Só precisamos mostrar ao juiz e revelar sobre o seu coma. Você terá que depor. O único porém é que você não poderá sair do país até que o processo seja julgado.

— Tudo bem Jeff. Eu não pretendo mesmo ir a lugar algum.

— Ótimo, agora me diz filho, onde é que você está hospedado?

— No Hotel Brisas lado oeste da cidade.

— Certo, vamos até lá buscar suas coisas. Você vai lá pra casa.

— Não Jeff, eu não... Eu posso ficar no hotel... Não quero dar trabalho pra ninguém, eu...

— Jay, não tem o que discutir. Você vai lá pra casa e está decidido. Samantha me mata se eu disser que deixei você voltar para um hotel. Vamos.

— Obrigado Jeff, eu aceito sua oferta, mas não será por muito tempo. Encontrarei um lugar para morar.

— Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser. – disse o advogado dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

— Jeff, eu queria lhe pedir um favor...

— Claro filho, o que é?

— Eu sei que ergueram um monumento no local da explosão, em homenagem às vitimas do atentado. – pigarreou para tentar clarear a voz, que ameaçava embargar – Pode me levar até lá?

Tudo à volta do local que antes era seu lar continuava igual, as casas, os comércios, até mesmo algumas pessoas ele reconhecia. Tudo exatamente como antes da explosão. A única exceção era o monumento erguido exatamente no meio do local onde antes havia um hotel. O hotel da sua família. O hotel que ele e Jensen Winchester iriam administrar juntos após a volta da lua de mel.

Uma praça com um bonito jardim havia sido construída em torno do monumento. Havia imaginado que ao chegar ali, a dor que sentia seria ainda maior, mas estava enganado. O lugar lhe trouxera um pouco de conforto, um pouco de paz.

Talvez porque o fizesse sentir-se perto daqueles que amara.

Aproximou-se do monumento e começou a ler os nomes de todos os que estavam presentes naquela ocasião e morreram por causa da explosão.

Os nomes estavam escritos em alto relevo, ao localizar os nomes de seus pais, passou a mão por sobre as letras e sentindo as lágrimas caírem, fez uma oração.

Leu mais alguns nomes de amigos e outros familiares, até que encontrou o nome de Jensen. Novamente passou a mão sobre as letras e desta vez pediu perdão.

Perdão por tê-lo esquecido durante tanto tempo e por ter se deixado levar por uma ilusão. Perdão por ter se envolvido com outro e ter traído seus sentimentos. Sentia-se imensamente culpado. Não conseguia perdoar a si próprio por ter sido capaz de amar outra pessoa quando Jensen ainda deveria estar tão vivo em seu coração.

Fez novamente uma oração, desta vez para todos eles e em seguida foi ao encontro de Jeffrey que se afastara para lhe dar privacidade.

O advogado o abraçou ao ver seu rosto banhado em lágrimas, e depois o conduziu até o carro, para levá-lo até sua casa.

... J.A & J.P...

Há duas semanas Jensen não aparecia na clínica veterinária, seu irmão Joshua convocara os estagiários para fazerem os plantões extras e atenderem aos casos mais simples.

Jensen estava na casa do pai; Alan fora buscá-lo no dia seguinte à partida de Jared, ele e Joshua ficaram preocupados em deixá-lo sozinho no apartamento, pois nunca o tinham visto tão apático quanto estava.

Os amigos revezavam-se em visitas diárias para tentar animá-los, mas até então, não tinham obtido sucesso. Parecia que haviam feito uma escala de visitas, onde um ou outro estava com Jensen, evitando ao máximo que ele ficasse muito tempo sozinho.

Tom e Michael vinham sempre pela manhã, um pouco antes de Alan e Josh saírem para o trabalho. Tomavam café da manhã com ele, contavam piadas e fofocas sobre o mundo da moda. Tom era modelo e Michael fotógrafo, ambos circulavam pelos corredores e passarelas de desfiles famosos.

Jensen apenas os ouvia e raramente respondia a alguma pergunta que um dos dois lhe fazia. E quando os amigos iam embora, voltava para seu quarto e dormia até que alguém o acordasse novamente.

Um pouco antes do horário do almoço, era a vez de Steve e Chris, que geralmente chegavam carregando mantimentos paras as comidas extravagantes que Chris inventava. Ele era dono de um restaurante italiano, mas adorava cozinhar e experimentar comidas de todos os países. Então, nestas últimas semanas, fazia da cozinha do pai de Jensen, sua cozinha experimental.

Ambos arrastavam Jensen para a cozinha e enquanto o amigo cozinhava, Steve tocava e cantava algumas músicas de seu repertório. Ele era cantor de música country e Jensen já o havia acompanhado algumas vezes cantando com ele em apresentações para amigos.

Nesses dias, porém, ele apenas o ouvia tocar e cantar. Não demonstrava o menor interesse em acompanhá-lo nas canções que cantava.

E por fim, à noite era Justin quem vinha visitá-lo. Assim que saía da empresa, passava na casa do amigo e ficava com ele até a chegada de Joshua.

Para qualquer um que estivesse de fora poderia parecer exagero o cerco que fizeram à sua volta, mas a verdade era que; Jensen estava entrando em processo de profunda depressão. A apatia que ele demonstrava. A falta de apetite, o sono constante, ou por vezes a insônia, a falta de interesse por qualquer atividade, até mesmo por seu trabalho na clínica. Além do choro repentino, deixava claro para eles que ele precisava de ajuda.

Alan consultou o Dr. Mason sobre o assunto, e este o orientou a deixá-lo o menos tempo possível sozinho, tentar integrá-lo nas conversas e atividades, e se a apatia persistisse, talvez fosse necessário entrar com um medicamento para tratá-lo.

— Jensen, eu vou marcar uma consulta com o Dr. Mason para você. – comunicou Alan ao final do jantar de domingo, após observar que o filho apenas remexia na comida. Estavam os três sentados à mesa. Joshua, ele e Jensen.

— Eu não estou doente, pai. Eu não preciso de um médico!

— Não? Sabe que está é a primeira vez em duas semanas que você fala uma frase inteira? – Alan suspirou como se estivesse derrotado – Ultimamente só temos escutado respostas monossilábicas suas. Você não come, não dorme direito, não se interessa por mais nada que antes gostava de fazer. Não dá atenção aos seus amigos e é como se Josh e eu não existíssemos pra você.

Jensen o olhou como se o estivesse vendo pela primeira vez após muito tempo. Seu pai parecia mais magro, estava com olheiras e parecia extremamente cansado. Desviou o olhar para Joshua que não parecia muito melhor que o pai.

E sabia que era o causador dessas mudanças bruscas na fisionomia de ambos. Sentiu-se extremamente culpado.

— Me perdoem, eu não queria preocupá-los assim, eu... – parou de falar quando sentiu um soluço fechando sua garganta.

— Jen, é claro que nós nos preocupamos com você. – Josh o abraçou deixando que ele chorasse em seu ombro. – Nós amamos você, cara. E só queremos te ver bem de novo.

— Eu sei – respondeu ele, afastando-se do irmão e respirando profundamente, depois deu um sorriso tímido para o pai e acrescentou – Me perdoem, eu acho que nestes últimos dias esqueci o que realmente tem valor para mim. Minha família, meus amigos... – Jensen agora parecia decidido - Eu não preciso de um médico pai, eu só preciso retomar minha vida.

...J.A & J.P...

Outubro/2009

Estava a pouco mais de dois meses no Canadá e já conseguira organizar algumas coisas em sua vida. Inteirara-se dos negócios da família e resolvera todas as pendências. O processo ao qual a família de Jack Stuart movera contra ele, estava próximo a ser julgado, segundo Morgan, talvez em três semanas ou no máximo um mês tudo estaria resolvido.

Ainda estava na casa do advogado. Tanto Jeffrey, quanto Samantha não o queriam deixar ir embora antes de terem absoluta certeza de que ele já estava estruturado o suficiente para viver sozinho.

As primeiras semanas haviam sido as mais difíceis. Nas primeiras noites ele ficou sem dormir porque tinha pesadelos com a explosão. Reviveu aqueles últimos minutos em que se aproximara do hotel inúmeras vezes. E lembrava-se varias vezes que se não tivesse esquecido as passagens, estaria junto com todos no momento do atentado.

Diversas vezes se perguntara por que somente ele havia sido poupado? Por que o destino fora tão irônico a ponto de em um único dia vivenciar seu momento de maior alegria e também o de maior tristeza?

Conforme os dias iam passando, a dor parecia também ir se amenizando; já conseguia pensar nos pais e no noivo sem cair em prantos. As lembranças ainda continuavam vívidas em seu coração, mas não traziam mais a agonia que o sufocava e que o fazia sentir-se como se estivesse também à beira da morte.

— Jay – ouviu a voz de Samantha chamando-o da cozinha e foi até lá ver o que a amiga queria.

— Oi Sam.

— Querido, será que você poderia me fazer um favor? – perguntou Samantha enxugando as mãos em seu avental de cozinheira.

— Claro Sam, o que você precisa?

— Lembra-se que eu comentei sobre o meu sobrinho James que viria até o Canadá para uma palestra na Universidade?

— Seu sobrinho James Lafferty, o escritor. Sim eu me lembro.

— Bem, ele chega hoje, Jeff ficou de ir buscá-lo no aeroporto, mas acabou de me ligar dizendo que está preso no fórum com um processo enrolado. Sabe como são estes advogados...

Jared sorriu, Samantha vivia implicando com o marido por causa de sua profissão, pois dizia que Jeffrey sempre tinha argumentos para tudo.

— Quer que eu vá buscá-lo no aeroporto? – perguntou ele, deduzindo que este seria o favor

— Sim, se você não se importar... Gostaria de terminar o almoço e a torta de morango ainda está no forno...

— Tudo bem Sam, irei buscá-lo.

— Obrigada querido. Você é mesmo um amor. – disse Samantha dando-lhe um rápido abraço e correndo para o fogão para verificar a torta de morango.

...

James Lafferty era filho da irmã de Samantha, morava em New Jersey e viera para o Canadá para uma palestra na universidade de Ottawa, Lafferty escrevia livros de auto-ajuda e seus últimos livros tinham se tornado Best Sellers.

Jared o reconheceu assim que ele desembarcou, nunca o tinha visto pessoalmente, mas Samantha tinha toda a sua coleção autografada em sua estante da sala, e a foto dele estava estampada em cada capa.

— James – Jared o chamou quando o escritor passava por ele.

— Sim – respondeu confuso, tentando nitidamente se recordar se conhecia o moreno alto que o chamara pelo primeiro nome.

— Eu sou Jared Padalecki, amigo de sua tia Samantha. – Jared estendeu a mão que o outro segurou e apertou firmemente. – Jeff teve um imprevisto, por isto não pode vir buscá-lo, Sam me pediu que viesse em seu lugar.

— Obrigada Jared, mas você não precisava ter se incomodado, eu poderia pegar um taxi.

— Não é incômodo nenhum. Vamos? – perguntou Jared, indicando-lhe o caminho do estacionamento.

Seguiram o caminho até a casa dos Morgan praticamente o tempo todo em silêncio, não um silêncio constrangedor, mas um silêncio tranqüilo.

Lafferty sabia quem era Jared Padalecki. Sua tia Samantha lhe contara sobre o que acontecera com ele. Desde o dia do atentado até o retorno para o Canadá. Quando conversaram Samantha estava ainda muito preocupada com o jovem amigo, por causa dos pesadelos constantes, da falta de apetite e da tristeza que ele apresentava.

Aparentemente agora, ele estava melhor, mas seu olhar era um olhar triste. Não, não somente triste, era o olhar de alguém que perdera a esperança e a alegria de viver.

Começou a imaginar se poderia fazer algo para ajudá-lo a recomeçar sua vida.

...J.A & J.P...

Não havia sido nada fácil, mas depois da conversa que tivera com seu pai e o irmão, Jensen foi aos poucos voltando às suas atividades normais.

Primeiro voltou para a clínica veterinária. Efetivou um dos estagiários e com isto ficava livre para chegar ou sair à hora que quisesse. Ainda não conseguia ficar o tempo inteiro no trabalho, porque às vezes no meio de uma consulta se dispersava e começava a pensar em Jared.

Pensar apenas, porque o loiro nunca mais falara sobre ele. Também mudava rapidamente de assunto todas as vezes que alguém tocava no nome do moreno.

Gradativamente começou a aceitar os convites dos amigos para sair. Sabia que não era mais uma companhia tão agradável quanto era antes. A alegria que tinha, o jeito leve de levar a vida também se fora, com a partida de Jared. Mas seus amigos insistiam, queriam-no por perto, fosse com que estado de espírito estivesse. E ele aceitava, porque sabia que devia isto a eles.

Se não fosse pelos amigos e pela família, não teria conseguido submergir do fundo do poço em que caíra.

Ainda não saíra dele. Mas estava lutando desesperadamente para isto.

Tentou prestar atenção ao que os amigos falavam ao seu lado. Estavam em um barzinho, onde Steve iria se apresentar. Chris, Justin, Michael e Tom conversavam animadamente, mas quando o amigo deles subiu ao pequeno palco, todos pararam para ouvi-lo cantar.

Mas Steve não estava sozinho, junto com ele estava também um rapaz alto, magro, com cabelos claros e cacheados, carregava um violão consigo e sentou-se em um banquinho ao lado de Steve que antes de começar a tocar e cantar o apresentou como Jason Manns.

Jason tinha uma voz suave e bonita, cantava muito bem e Jensen se deixou levar pela melodia e pela primeira vez nos últimos meses, conseguiu ficar alguns minutos sem pensar em Jared.

... continua...

* * *

**N/B: **Capitulo doído. Me fez sentir uma dor incontrolável no peito. Eles estão realmente separados, por dois meses e meio, cara isso é demais, até pra mim. Eu não conseguiria deixa-los separados por mais de dois dias. E já fiz isso. Cara, assim eu vou morrer, não me diga que esse novo cara, que conhece tudo sobre o Jay, vai querer uma casquinha. *com a faca na mão*. Amei muito o capitulo, mesmo ele me cortando o coração. Quero mais. Quero mesmo. Beeeijos. Te adoro.

**N/A : **Eu sei que tenho sido má nestes três últimos capítulos, fazendo-os sofrer tanto, mas acreditem em mim, sofro junto com eles conforme estou escrevendo. Sei também que vocês sabem que esta separação era inevitável e que agora, ambos precisam se reestruturar para poderem dar prosseguimento às suas vidas.  
Quero dizer que fiquei muito feliz com os reviews recebidos e ainda mais feliz em ver que o número de alertas para a fic cresceu, assim como os hits, porém a medida que este número cresceu, também percebo que o número de reviews diminuíram. Será que isto é uma punição por eu os estar fazendo sofrer? rsrs  
Mas falando sério pessoal, não custa nada deixar um alô, dizer se gostaram ou não. Não é mentira quando um autor diz que reviews é que dão ânimo para continuar a escrever. Precisamos saber se estamos ou não no caminho certo...  
Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando.

Um grande beijo,

Ivys


	14. Chapter 14

**A mão do destino**

* * *

**Capítulo 14- Revelação**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

**

* * *

**

Dezembro/2009

Há duas semanas Steve Carlson tentava convencer Jensen a cantar com Jason Manns na festa surpresa que fariam para Chris Kane, em comemoração ao seu aniversário. A festa seria na casa de Tom e Michael e como presente, os amigos haviam gravado um CD com algumas das músicas preferidas de Chris, cantadas por eles próprios.

— Ora vamos Jen, é para o Chris – falava Steve ainda tentando convencê-lo.

— Steve, eu já gravei a música para o CD, mas cantar na festa? Você já está querendo demais. – retrucou o loiro irredutível.

— Não entendo qual o problema. Você já cantou comigo no barzinho. Porque não pode cantar com Jason na festa?

— Porque não estou com espírito para cantar Steve.

— Jason vai imaginar que é por causa dele.

— Você sabe que isto não tem nada a ver com Jason – respondeu Jensen sério.

— Eu sei, mas ele vai imaginar...

— Se é só isto o que o preocupa, eu falo com ele e resolvemos este problema, ok? – falou Jensen dando o assunto por encerrado.

Há dois meses após cantar com Steve no barzinho onde ele se apresentava quase toda noite, Jason Manns fora apresentado ao grupo de amigos. Era um cara simpático, alegre e bastante comunicativo. Em poucos minutos se enturmara com o grupo e contava um pouco sobre sua vida. Nascera em uma cidadezinha no interior do Texas onde vivera com seus pais até os dezoito anos de idade, quando resolvera rodar o mundo a procura do seu destino. O pai era veterinário e queria que ele seguisse a mesma profissão, mas apesar de amar os animais, sua verdadeira paixão era a música, por isto saíra de casa e depois de muito ralar acabara sendo contratado por uma pequena gravadora, a mesma que contratara Steve Carlson, e fora onde inclusive o conhecera.

Quando soube que Jensen era veterinário começaram a conversar e descobriram muito mais coisas em comum. Ao final da noite, era como se eles houvessem se conhecido há anos atrás.

O fato de Jensen estar conversando com alguém, sem que fosse necessário forçar um diálogo deixou seus amigos completamente felizes. Desde que Jared se fora, Jensen se fechara dentro de si e só comparecia aos encontros semanais porque Josh e Alan praticamente o obrigavam.

Por este motivo, Jason Manns passou a ser presença constante nos encontros entre os amigos. Não que nenhum deles esperasse que Jason conseguisse fazer Jensen esquecer Jared, mas pelo menos poderia fazê-lo se divertir um pouco, talvez até ficarem, sem compromissos. Isto porque Jason também era homossexual. Saíra de um relacionamento há pouco tempo e dizia estar agora livre como um pássaro.

A primeira vez que saíram juntos, foi por causa de uma armação dos amigos. Combinaram de se encontrar em uma pizzaria onde iriam jantar e depois iriam jogar boliche. Jensen foi direto da clínica e ao chegar não encontrou ninguém. Imaginou que eles estivessem atrasados, e alguns minutos depois Jason apareceu.

Conversaram por algum tempo, pediram uma pizza e ficaram aguardando a chegada dos outros, até que se deram conta de que eles não iriam aparecer. Jensen ligou primeiro para Chris que não atendeu o celular, em seguida para Steve, Justin, Tom e Michael, nenhum deles parecia estar com o celular ligado. Joshua era o único que não havia combinado sair com eles porque estava com uma namorada nova.

— Parece que seremos apenas nós. – disse Jensen após a última tentativa de localizar os amigos, sem sucesso.

— Mas o que aconteceu afinal? Nenhum deles atende? – perguntou Jason confuso. – Será que entendemos o dia errado?

Jensen conhecia bem demais os amigos para não perceber o que eles estavam planejando. Decidiu abrir o jogo com Jason para que ele ficasse preparado, caso eles voltassem a aprontar.

— Olha cara, não acredito que tenhamos nos enganado, seria muita coincidência nós dois nos enganarmos em relação ao dia. Na verdade, eu acho que foi proposital.

— Proposital? Mas por quê?

— É um pouco constrangedor, mas acho melhor você saber. – disse Jensen que neste momento sentia vontade de esganar um a um os seus amigos. – Eu acho que eles queriam que nós dois ficássemos sozinhos.

— Ah! Entendi. – Jason deu um sorriso sem graça a princípio, mas em seguida deu uma pequena gargalhada.

— Sinceramente Jason, não vejo motivos para gargalhar. – falou Jensen olhando para o músico como se ele estivesse louco.

— Desculpe, mas é que... de certa forma, eles acabaram fazendo o que eu queria...

— O que você...

— Desde aquele dia em que te conheci no barzinho, queria uma chance para ficar a sós com você.

— Jason, eu não...

— Por favor, Jensen – Jason interrompeu-o - Não quero assustá-lo, nem quero forçar nada, apenas gostaria de dizer o que eu sinto.

O loiro apenas o olhava, a última coisa que esperava era ouvir algum tipo de declaração do cantor.

— Eu sei da sua história com Jared. Steve me contou. Sei o quanto foi difícil para você. O quanto "está" sendo difícil para você – retificou após ver a expressão de dor no rosto do outro ao mencionar o nome de Jared. – Mas eu acho que você precisa retomar sua vida. E não falo apenas do trabalho. Jensen você não pode simplesmente se enterrar para o amor. Você continua vivo. Pulsando. E existem outras pessoas dispostas a provarem que merecem compartilhar esse sentimento com você.

— Olha Jason, eu não... – mas o rapaz não queria ouvi-lo, não antes de falar tudo o que o loiro precisava ouvir. Levantou uma das mãos como a pedir que ele se calasse e voltou a falar.

— Cara, a gente se deu super bem. Temos tantas coisas em comum. E ambos estamos vindo de um relacionamento frustrado. Por que não podemos nos dar uma chance? Não haverá cobranças. Apenas uma tentativa Jensen, eu não peço mais nada. Apenas uma chance.

Nada do que ele dizia era novo para Jensen. Seu pai, seu irmão, seus amigos, viviam lhe dizendo o tempo inteiro que ele precisava sair daquele abismo em que caíra e tentar um novo relacionamento. Tentar dar uma chance para si mesmo. Recomeçar.

— Você é um cara muito bacana Jason, e acho que há muito tempo não conheço alguém com que eu tenha tanto em comum. Eu acredito mesmo que esteja precisando recomeçar... – deu uma pausa e olhou diretamente nos olhos do outro. - Mas eu sinto muito. Não é algo que eu consiga. Não agora. E pra ser sincero, não tenho certeza se um dia conseguirei. – por mais difícil que fosse precisava assumir isto até para ele mesmo – Eu ainda amo Jared e acho que sempre vou amar. Estes meses sem vê-lo, não afetaram em nada o que eu sinto por ele. Não diminuíram em nada a falta que ele me faz. Não seria justo com você e nem mesmo comigo, tentar enganar meu coração. Ele pertence a uma única pessoa...

O cantor ouviu atentamente o que Jensen lhe dizia, depois apenas balançou a cabeça com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

— Jared não tem idéia, da pessoa maravilhosa que ele está perdendo...

... J.A & J.P...

Quando fora buscar James Lafferty no aeroporto da cidade a pedido de Samantha, Jared não poderia imaginar que em tão pouco tempo se tornariam tão amigos.

Lafferty era uma pessoa séria e centrada, sempre sabia quando falar ou quando calar. Às vezes surpreendia Jared com a percepção que tinha dos fatos antes mesmo de eles acontecerem.

Jared assistira a algumas das palestras que ele apresentara e foi quando entendeu o porquê de seus livros terem se tornado Best Sellers. Lafferty sabia o que falava e falava com convicção. Tinha o dom de fazer as pessoas enxergarem verdades que estavam à sua frente, mas que se recusavam a perceber.

Apesar de tudo, ainda não tinha usado este dom com Jared; ao menos não até hoje.

— Bom dia – o escritor o cumprimentou assim que Jared apareceu na cozinha.

— Bom dia – respondeu ele, sentando-se em seguida e servindo-se de uma xícara de café.

— Dormiu bem? Ou melhor, conseguiu dormir? – perguntou olhando preocupado para o amigo.

— Um pouco. Demorei muito para conseguir pegar no sono.

— Posso imaginar. O dia ontem foi bastante complicado...

O dia anterior havia sido bastante desgastante. Fora o dia do julgamento do processo que a família de Jack Stuart movera contra Jared. Mas como Morgan já havia dito, eles não tiveram a menor chance, quando o advogado de Jared discorreu sobre a vida do sobrinho do casal, desde o dia em que conhecera Gerald Padalecki, até o dia do terrível atentado. Alguns amigos do rapaz testemunharam a favor de Jared Padalecki, dizendo que Jack estaria presente no casamento, trabalhando ou não, pois era amigo do noivo. Quando ao final de sua preleção, Morgan apresentou os laudos médicos e uma carta do Dr. Mason informando sobre a amnésia de Jared e toda a dificuldade para a recuperação da memória, todos já tinham a mais absoluta certeza de que os tios de Jack haviam perdido aquela causa. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Este, porém não havia sido o único desgaste do dia. O julgamento havia sido marcado para o dia 04 de dezembro, exatamente um ano após o atentado.

Foi um dia triste e cheio de recordações. Á noite, todos os familiares e amigos das vítimas do atentado participaram de uma missa que foi celebrada na praça em frente ao local onde antes ficava o hotel. A imprensa também estava presente, pois vira como um furo de reportagem o retorno do noivo, tantos meses após o acidente.

Todos disseram que tinha sido uma missa emocionante, mas Jared não saberia dizer; porque ficara o tempo inteiro lembrando-se de diálogos que tivera com seu noivo, naquela mesma praça, há tanto tempo atrás.

— _Boa noite Jen, muito trabalho hoje? – perguntava Jared que tinha acabado de voltar da faculdade e encontrara Jensen Winchester sentado em um dos bancos da praça em frente ao hotel._

— _É Jensen – respondeu o loiro sério – E o trabalho foi o mesmo de sempre._

— _Posso te fazer uma pergunta? _

—_Acho que acabou de fazer – respondeu Jensen e Jared demorou uns segundos para perceber que ele havia feito uma brincadeira, pela primeira vez desde que o conhecia e então, deu-lhe o seu melhor sorriso._

— _Outra pergunta então. Por que nunca me chama de Jay, como todo mundo e por que sempre que alguém o chama de Jen você corrige o seu nome?_

— _Não gosto de diminutivos, acho que eles descaracterizam as pessoas. Seu nome é Jared, então para que diminuí-lo? Se fosse para chamá-lo por Jay, seria este o nome que seus pais escolheriam._

Jared se lembrava de ter ficado olhando para aquele rosto tão perfeito e ficar morrendo de curiosidade para perguntar outras coisas, mas sabia que com Jensen tinha que ter calma. Ele não era de falar muito, não enquanto não tivesse total confiança na outra pessoa. E era esta confiança que Jared prometera a si mesmo que ganharia.

E então o seu pensamento se voltou para alguns meses atrás, em um quarto de hospital onde aquele mesmo rosto, lhe fitava com um misto de surpresa e alegria.

—_Ei, cara, que bom que você finalmente voltou para nós._

— _Eu... eu conheço você, não é? Claro, eu devo conhecer. . Você deve ser meu amigo... Só pode ser, porque eu... eu sonhei com você. Eu não me lembro o quê. Mas eu sonhei com você... _

— _Calma Jay, eu sou sim, eu sou seu amigo.- o sorriso que via naquele rosto era sincero._

— _Jay? _

— _Jared Padalecki. Mas eu prefiro Jay. ... e eu sou Jensen Ackles, mas você pode me chamar de Jen. – foi presenteado pelo mesmo sorriso e o moreno se lembrava de ter devolvido um sorriso tímido._

Era a primeira vez que se permitia pensar em Jensen Ackles, sem tentar conter as lembranças. Sentiu seu coração apertar um pouco mais quando se lembrou do seu sorriso. Como será que ele estava? Como estaria seu pai, seu irmão? Será que Jensen ainda pensava nele?

— _Jensen é um nome tão diferente – falava Jared para o novo assistente do gerente, alguns dias após conhecê-lo – Tem idéia de onde foi que sua mãe tirou este nome?_

— _Era o nome do meu avô, ou melhor, do pai da minha mãe._

_Jared balançou a cabeça, sem entender._

— _Pai da sua mãe? Seu avô, claro._

— _Sou filho adotivo. È meio estranho chamar o pai da mãe de avô, primeiro porque eu não o conheci e segundo, porque ele não era meu avô de verdade._

— _Você chegou a saber alguma coisa sobre seus pais biológicos? – perguntou Jared, querendo saber um pouco mais sobre aquele rapaz tão sério à sua frente._

— _Não. Nunca soube. Sempre tive curiosidade em conhecê-los, saber o porquê me abandonaram. Mas não tenho idéia se eles ainda estão vivos ou quem são. A verdade é que eu realmente gostaria muito de conhecê-los. Não que eu não gostasse de meus pais adotivos, pelo contrário, eles sempre foram ótimos. Mas eu nunca me senti como parte real da família. Nunca me encaixei totalmente..._

E então outra conversa muito parecida com esta lhe veio á memória.

— _Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?_

— _Claro, Jay. O que quer saber? _

— _Nunca teve vontade de saber quem são seus pais biológicos? Conhecer sua família, saber se tem irmãos? – notou que Jensen pensou um pouco antes de responder._

— _Estaria mentindo se dissesse que nunca tive curiosidade sobre eles. Mas há muito tempo, eu tenho plena consciência de que minha família, minha verdadeira família é meu pai e meu irmão Josh. Foram eles que me acolheram, cuidaram de mim, me deram amor e me ensinaram a ser o que eu sou hoje. _

Sentiu uma mão tocando em seu braço e ao olhar percebeu que James o chamava já há algum tempo.

— Jared você está bem? – perguntou o escritor.

— Estou sim Jim. Eu estou bem. – foi só quando percebeu que a celebração havia terminado e algumas pessoas se aproximavam para cumprimentá-lo.

Emocionou-se novamente com os abraços e palavras de conforto que as pessoas lhe ofereciam. Jeffrey, Samantha e James permaneceram ao seu lado o tempo inteiro. James foi o último a lhe abraçar dizendo que ele deveria se orgulhar por sua força em manter-se de pé. Em seguida voltaram para casa dos Morgan, onde Jared se recolheu logo em seguida, mas demorou muito a conciliar o sono.

— Jay? – James o chamava pela terceira vez, enquanto Jared parecia paralisado com a xícara de café próxima aos lábios; totalmente perdido em seus pensamentos.

— Huumm? Você perguntou alguma coisa?

— Ei, o que está acontecendo? Desde ontem você parece estar viajando cada vez que alguém fala com você.

— Eu não sei Jim, é só que, nestes últimos dias, estes últimos acontecimentos só tem contribuído para que eu me lembre de tudo o que vivenciei com minha família, com meu noivo. As lembranças estão tão claras que eu fico me perguntando como posso ter me esquecido por tanto tempo...

— Jay, não pode se culpar por haver esquecido...

— Eu sei, mas... é tão difícil Jim. Eu sinto como se os tivesse traído. E traí a memória do meu noivo...

— Você não traiu ninguém – Lafferty foi firme – Nem sua família, e muito menos o seu noivo. Jared, seria impossível você não se apaixonar por Jensen Ackles ao acordar do coma e encontrá-lo ao seu lado. Principalmente depois de sonhar o tempo inteiro com seu noivo, como você me contou. É claro que seu inconsciente lhe pregou uma peça. Mesmo não se lembrando de nada, você se lembrava do rosto...

— Eu ouvia Jensen me chamando, ele pedia que eu voltasse. Quando acordei pensei que fosse o rosto e a voz de Ackles, e acho que foi isto que me fez me aproximar tanto dele. Então, quando recuperei a memória e percebi que era com meu noivo que eu sonhava, eu...

— Eu sei – a voz de James transmitia serenidade – Sei como você se sente. Mas Jared, já está na hora de seguir em frente. E principalmente, já está na hora de separar o que sentia por seu noivo e o que ainda sente por Jensen Ackles.

Jeffrey e Samantha entraram na cozinha neste momento, interrompendo a conversa dos dois.

— Bom dia rapazes. Algum de vocês já viu o jornal de hoje? – perguntou Morgan, já estendendo o jornal para Jared.

Um dos destaques do jornal era a missa celebrada para as vítimas do atentado terrorista. E a foto que ilustrava a matéria era de Jared sendo abraçado por James ao final da celebração. Mas o que realmente chamou a atenção do moreno foi a legenda para a foto que dizia : Jared Padalecki recebendo um abraço do famoso escritor James Lafferty, seu novo companheiro. A matéria ainda dizia que os dois estavam morando juntos na casa dos tios do escritor e terminava com a frase : Enfim, depois de tantas lágrimas e sofrimentos, a vida finalmente continua...

— Eu não consigo entender, como alguns jornalistas podem ser tão maldosos e inventar tantas coisas, apenas para vender mais. – disse Lafferty que se aproximara para ler a matéria. – Eu sinto muito Jay.

— Tudo bem Jim, eles apenas deduziram o que acharam melhor, o que era mais conveniente para o jornal. Mas isto não me atinge em nada.

Alguns minutos depois Jeffrey contava sobre um cliente que o procurara no escritório no dia anterior e que queria iniciar um processo de divórcio. Mesmo dizendo que seu escritório não cuidava de casos de divórcio, o tal cliente ficou algum tempo desabafando. Ele queria o divórcio porque a esposa resolvera adotar dois gatos e três cachorros. E desde que os animais foram para a casa deles, segundo ele, tudo começou a dar errado. Batera o carro, ficara doente e perdera o emprego. A história era trágica e cômica ao mesmo tempo, e enquanto Morgan contava as desventuras do cliente, Jared se perdeu novamente em lembranças.

— _Sabe o que é ruim em se morar em um hotel? – Jared perguntou repentinamente, enquanto observava dois enormes cães Labradores correrem pela praça._

— _O quê? – Jensen perguntou enquanto pagava pelos sorvetes que acabara de comprar._

— _Não poder ter cachorros. Sempre quis ter um, mas morando em hotel desde que nasci, impossível... – sorriu de repente com a idéia que lhe veio à mente – Jensen, podíamos nos mudar para uma casa depois de nos casarmos e podíamos criar uns dois cães, o que você acha? _

— _A casa tudo bem... Mas Jared... faz mesmo tanta questão dos cães? – perguntou Jensen receoso._

— _Por quê? Não gosta de animais? – Jared estava surpreso, nunca conversara sobre isto com o noivo._

— _Não gosto, nem desgosto. – e vendo a cara de decepção do noivo, acrescentou – Mas se você quiser, tudo bem. Podemos ter os cães._

Uma gargalhada de Samantha, seguida de um riso alto de James Lafferty, fez com que Jared voltasse sua atenção novamente para a conversa na cozinha.

— E ele finalmente descobriu que é alérgico a pêlos de animais – completou Jeffrey.

Alérgico a pêlos de animais. Onde foi que ouvira isto? Quem era alérgico a pêlos de animais? Jared tentou vasculhar a memória e então as lembranças vieram novamente e desta vez com uma revelação.

— _Quando eu tinha cinco anos, um gato entrou pela janela do meu quarto e eu o escondi embaixo da minha cama durante uma semana. Não me pergunte como consegui que ele ficasse quieto lá, porque até hoje eu não sei. Eu era alérgico a animais e meu pai é claro, não me deixava chegar nem perto de gatos ou cachorros. Então, um dia o Scooby apareceu. Já sei, você me diria que Scooby é nome de cachorro e não de gato, mas eu gostava do nome e o gato passou a se chamar Scooby. Era o gato mais estranho que eu já vi na vida. Ele tinha um olho verde e o outro azul. O pêlo da cabeça era branco, mas uma das orelhas era completamente preta. O restante do corpo era amarelo, mas o rabo era cinza. Ele mais parecia um arco-íris. – Jensen sorriu da lembrança- Comecei a ter problemas respiratórios e meu pai acabou descobrindo Scooby e o levando embora. Fiquei doente, com febre alta por três dias seguidos. Não era por causa da alergia ou nada parecido, eram apenas saudades do Scooby. Então, meu pai o trouxe de volta e eu comecei um tratamento que durou anos, para me curar da alergia. Scooby ficou conosco até morrer bem velhinho. Ele foi o responsável por eu ter escolhido a profissão de veterinário._

— Meu Deus, era ele! – exclamou Jared perplexo com a descoberta – Sempre foi ele!

— Ele quem? – perguntou Samantha ao mesmo tempo em que Jeffrey e James olhavam espantados para Jared – Jay, você está bem?

Como pudera ser tão cego? Como pudera duvidar do que sentia, e pior, duvidar do que Jensen sentia? Como pudera acusá-lo de traição, quando Jensen resistira tanto em ficar com ele e assumir os sentimentos e quando havia tanto medo em seu olhar? Como podia ter sido tão injusto quando tudo o que Jensen fizera desde o momento em que o conhecera fora ficar ao seu lado, lhe dar apoio e amor?

Amor. Quem foi que disse que Jensen Ackles não sabia o que era amar, se tudo nele transbordava amor?

E se Jensen sempre estivera no controle em todos os seus relacionamentos, com Jared, havia se entregado por completo. Ele havia sido o primeiro...

— Jay? – Samantha o chamou novamente.- Você está bem?

Jared sorriu em resposta; o primeiro sorriso espontâneo em seu rosto, desde que retornara.

... Continua...

* * *

Cléia - Fico muito feliz que você esteja gostando e quero aproveitar e agradecer à MarySpn, já que foi através do twitter dela que você reencontrou a fic.

Obrigada a todos que continuam acompanhando a história. Beijos.

Ivys


	15. Chapter 15

**A Mão do Destino**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15 – Em busca do futuro**

**Autora : Ivys**  
**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

**

* * *

**

— Jared, você tem mesmo certeza de que é isto o que quer? – Jeffrey perguntava pela terceira vez.

Jared sorriu; estava no escritório de seu advogado e amigo para assinar os papéis onde abria mão de sua parte na indenização do seguro pela explosão do hotel, em favor da família das vítimas.

— Tenho sim, Jeff. Eu tenho certeza de que este dinheiro será muito mais útil para estas pessoas.

—Jay, você sabe que este dinheiro poderia ser usado para reconstruir o hotel, ou melhor, para construir um novo hotel...

— Eu sei Jeff, mas não é o que eu quero. Eu não vejo mais sentido em reconstruir o hotel, nem mesmo em continuar trabalhando no ramo. Aquele hotel estava em nossa família há tantas gerações. Eu adorava trabalhar e morar nele, porque ele fazia parte da minha vida. Outro hotel jamais seria a mesma coisa.

— Então está mesmo decidido a partir?

— Não há mais nada que me prenda ao Canadá, Jeff.

Havia tomado aquela decisão há alguns dias, após uma conversa com James, quando percebera que sua vida havia mudado muito, mas não havia acabado. Ainda existia uma chance de ser feliz. E era atrás desta chance que ele iria.

— Vou sentir tanto a falta de você dois. – dissera Samantha tristonha, assim que o sobrinho revelara que partiria em dois dias e que Jared iria com ele.

— Você sabe que por causa dos livros estou sempre viajando, seja pra divulgar ou para dar palestras. Mas eu prometo que venho te visitar assim que for possível tia Sam.

— Eu sei querido, mas é que eu já estava acostumada a ter vocês dois aqui em casa. – e então olhando para Jared, Samantha acrescentou. – E quanto a você Jay? Também virá nos visitar?

— Eu prometo manter contato. – respondeu ele sem se comprometer demais. O futuro ainda era muito incerto para que ele fizesse qualquer tipo de promessa.

— Isto já é alguma coisa – respondeu Samantha com um sorriso – Apenas não se esqueça que nossa casa sempre terá as portas abertas para você.

— Obrigado Sam. – Jared respondeu emocionado. A família Morgan era seu único ponto de referência no Canadá e saber que podia contar com seu apoio lhe trazia um grande conforto.

Agora, após assinar os papéis liberando o dinheiro da indenização e assinar uma nova procuração para que Jeffrey pudesse continuar administrando os investimentos de seu pai, ele finalmente se sentia livre para recomeçar.

...J.A & J.P...

O vôo para a Califórnia, com escala no Canadá, saíra com um atraso de três horas devido a problemas climáticos. Os passageiros cansados em decorrência da demora, ainda foram obrigados a descer no aeroporto da cidade, e aguardar por mais uma hora e meia, pois precisariam mudar de aeronave. Segundo o comandante, o avião em que eles estavam, precisaria ser reabastecido e os técnicos aproveitariam para fazer uma pequena revisão.

Danneel Harris que estava neste vôo, agora aguardava pacientemente para embarcar no novo avião. Acabara de voltar de um desfile em Milão, e esta não era a primeira escala que fazia. Estava acostumada a estes imprevistos e já não se irritava mais.

Resolveu passar o tempo lendo revistas e jornais da semana, que ficavam à disposição dos passageiros na sala de embarque, quando foi surpreendida por uma foto em um jornal do dia 05 de Dezembro. Leu a matéria e em seguida, disfarçadamente, pegou a página do jornal, dobrou-a e colocou na bolsa. Precisava mostrar aquilo para Chase e Genevieve. Talvez assim a amiga parasse de pensar em Jared Padalecki. Quanto a Chase, sabia que o moreno ainda arrastava um bonde por Jensen, mas aparentemente havia se conformado de que não tinha mais chances com o veterinário.

Ele ainda tentara se aproximar do ex-namorado, logo após a partida de Jared, mas Jensen não dera a mínima abertura, o que fez com que ele finalmente desistisse.

O pequeno caso que tivera com Danneel não durou mais do que algumas semanas. Principalmente porque o que a modelo queria, era mesmo alguém que pudesse manter seu padrão de vida elevado. Não era o caso de Chase.

Isto pelo menos, foi o que ela disse para ele ao terminarem, mas se Danneel fosse extremamente sincera consigo mesma, assumiria que se Chase lhe desse uma chance de verdade, se realmente esquecesse Jensen Ackles, ela seria capaz de abrir mão da vida glamurosa que tinha e se entregar por completo a um relacionamento com ele.

Quando começaram a sair juntos, foi apenas pelo sexo e o prazer que a companhia um do outro lhes proporcionava. Só que com o passar do tempo, Danneel foi se envolvendo mais e mais até que se viu totalmente apaixonada. O problema de se apaixonar por um bissexual era que tinha que competir com homens e mulheres. E Danneel não gostava muito de competição quando o assunto era amor. Chase ainda era apaixonado por Jensen e ela achou melhor cair fora, antes que se machucasse demais.

Do outro lado, próximos à porta da sala de embarque Jared e James se despediam de Jeffrey e Samantha. Em uma semana Lafferty estaria fazendo a divulgação de seu livro em uma grande rede de livrarias da cidade da Califórnia, poderia ter deixado para viajar um pouco depois, mas a pedido de Jared, que queria voltar o mais rápido possível, decidiu antecipar a viagem.

Sabia que o amigo estava inseguro sobre como seria recebido por Jensen Ackles, e torcia muito para que este o compreendesse e lhe desse uma nova chance. Caso isso não acontecesse, queria estar por perto para lhe dar o apoio necessário.

Após muitos abraços e recomendações, Jared e ele entraram na sala de embarque para aguardar a hora do vôo.

Desta vez a surpresa de Danneel foi ainda maior, quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os de um rapaz alto e moreno, que se encaminhava para uma poltrona á sua frente. Só o vira pessoalmente uma única vez, a certa distância, quando saíra com Chase pela primeira vez, mas não havia como não reconhecê-lo. Aquele era Jared Padalecki e seu acompanhante, o escritor cuja foto acabara de ver no jornal.

...J.A & J.P...

Se havia algo que ela detestava, era ter que esperar. Não tinha paciência para ficar em filas ou para esperar a chegada de alguém. Detestava rodoviárias ou aeroportos e se estava em um neste momento era apenas porque Danneel insistira muito para que ela a fosse esperar, dizendo que tinha uma surpresa para ela. Não fazia a menor idéia do que fosse, mas como a amiga sempre lhe trazia alguma lembrança de suas inúmeras viagens, não custava nada atender a seu pedido. Ou melhor, custava a sua paciência e o seu horário de almoço. Pra ajudar um pouco mais, o vôo estava atrasado e então só restava a Genevieve sentar e esperar.

Cerca de trinta minutos depois os primeiros passageiros começavam a passar pelo portão de desembarque. Danneel era sempre uma das últimas por isto surpreendeu-se ao ver a amiga entre estes passageiros, mas nada a preparara para a surpresa que teve ao avistar Jared que vinha logo atrás, conversando com um bonito rapaz moreno.

— Jay?

Jared virou-se em direção ao chamado e parou também surpreso ao vê-la no aeroporto. Genevieve era a última pessoa que ele esperava encontrar assim que chegasse à Califórnia.

— Gene. – Jared sorriu sem jeito, enquanto ela o abraçava.

— Que surpresa! Eu pensei que nunca mais o veria novamente. Você está... Voltando, pra ficar?

— No momento eu vim apenas acompanhar meu amigo que está aqui a trabalho. – respondeu Jared olhando para Lafferty e para Danneel que também se aproximara – E na verdade, estamos atrasados. Foi um prazer reencontrá-la. – Jared saiu em seguida, acompanhado pelo amigo.

— É amiga, parece que ele não ficou muito empolgado em reencontrá-la. – Danneel comentou observando-os se afastarem.

— Ele nunca foi tão frio assim – respondeu Genevieve decepcionada – Mas o que será que ele está fazendo aqui? Será que ele e Jensen voltaram?

— Não até onde eu saiba.

— E o que é que você sabe?

Danneel não respondeu, ao invés disto, abriu a bolsa e pegou a página do jornal que pegara na sala de espera do aeroporto no Canadá.

...J.A & J.P...

Genevieve deixou a amiga em casa e correu de volta ao trabalho, chegaria atrasada com certeza; só esperava que Justin ainda não tivesse chegado.

Mas parecia que hoje realmente não era seu dia: o carro do patrão foi a primeira coisa que avistou ao chegar à entrada da empresa. Correu para sua sala e o encontrou atendendo uma ligação, no telefone de sua mesa. Não havia como não ouvir o que ele dizia.

— Tudo bem Steve, você já disse isto umas mil vezes. Não sou eu quem sempre se atrasa. Você deveria estar falando isto para o Jen. – Justin riu de algo que Steve falou e continuou - Tem razão, mas quem sabe, na hora H, Jason não consiga convencê-lo a cantar? – mais uma pausa e continuou – Ok, a gente se vê mais tarde.

Assim que desligou o telefone, virou-se para Genevieve.

— Você está atrasada.

Justin não era um patrão chato ou extremamente exigente. Não era do tipo de pegar no pé por causa de um simples atraso ou de algum erro que o funcionário cometesse.

O problema é que Genevieve já vinha lhe testando a paciência há um bom tempo. Para ser sincero, começara a prestar atenção nas atitudes da funcionária desde o dia em que interrompera uma conversa entre ela e Jared, e a vira falando mal de seu amigo Jensen. Além disso, sua intuição lhe dizia que ela tinha algo a ver com a brusca recuperação de memória de Jared. Sem contar que ultimamente chegava atrasada pela manhã e voltava atrasada depois do almoço. O serviço não estava mais satisfatório e ele estava pensando em dispensá-la.

— Me desculpe Justin, eu tive que ir buscar uma amiga no aeroporto e o vôo atrasou.

— Parece que têm acontecido muitos incidentes nestes últimos dias.

— Eu sei, mas... Eu prometo que não vai mais acontecer... Justin, você não imagina quem eu vi no aeroporto.

— E quem foi? – perguntou ele sem real interesse.

— O Jay.

— Jared? Jared Padalecki? – perguntou agora com o interesse despertado.

— Sim.

— Eu não acredito! Será que ele voltou por causa do Jensen? – perguntou baixinho, mais para si mesmo.

— Acho que não. – Justin a olhou, estranhando a informação.

— Por que diz isto?

— Porque ele estava muito bem acompanhado.

Então, repetindo o que Danneel havia feito no aeroporto, Genevieve abriu a bolsa e retirou a página de jornal e entregou para o chefe, que leu e em seguida lhe pediu.

— Eu posso ficar com isto?

— Claro. – aquela página não tinha mesmo nenhum valor para ela, então Justin que ficasse com ela e a mostrasse para Jensen, pois tinha certeza de que era o que ele faria – pensou Genevieve.

... J.A & J.P...

— Cara, como foi que você conseguiu isto? – perguntou Tom, com o jornal na mão.

— Depois eu conto, e isto é o que menos importa – disse Justin impaciente – O que precisamos agora, é decidir se mostramos ou não isto para Jensen.

— Caramba, o Jen vai pirar – falou Michael preocupado.

— Eu não sei, talvez seja melhor pirar agora e quando melhorar, finalmente partir pra outra, do que ficar se iludindo eternamente. – comentou Steve – Mas acho que precisamos falar com Josh e ver o que ele acha de tudo isto.

— Josh vai querer matar o Padalecki – disse Justin, que conhecia muito bem a personalidade do amigo.

Todos estavam na casa de Steve, aguardando os convidados chegar para a festa de Chris. Este, inclusive só chegaria muito mais tarde, pois Steve havia combinado apenas um jantar entre os amigos e marcara para um horário em que todos ou pelo menos a maioria já tivesse chegado.

— Quem sabe agora, Jason tenha alguma chance... – disse Tom pensativo - Acho melhor guardarmos isto. – falou mostrando o jornal que ainda estava em sua mão.

— Me dá aqui. Vou guardar no quarto, até decidirmos o que fazer – falou Steve saindo em seguida.

Os convidados começaram há chegar alguns minutos depois e entre eles Jensen e Joshua que chegaram juntos. Jason chegou logo depois e por fim o aniversariante do dia, Chris Kane.

Chris foi mesmo pego de surpreso e ficou muito feliz com a festa que os amigos prepararam, e se emocionou quando as canções começaram. Tom e Michael foram os primeiros a cantar no palco improvisado e embora não tivessem o menor dom para música, cantaram afinados e o _público_ gostou.

Justin e Joshua foram os próximos a cantar; na verdade Josh cantou, Justin apenas tocou o violão acompanhando.

Os próximos seriam Steve, e depois Jason. Jensen ainda não tinha aceitado cantar no palco. Mas eles resolveram dar uma pausa para comer, beber e se divertirem, para depois voltar às canções.

Steve aproveitou que todos estavam distraídos e chamou Josh para conversar, levando-o até o quarto. Enquanto isso, Jason e Jensen conversavam sobre o novo CD que o músico estava gravando.

— O estilo é exatamente o mesmo do CD anterior, mas eu inovei bastante nos arranjos. Mostrei para Steve pedindo a sua opinião e ele me disse que gostou muito. Você gostaria de ouvir?

— Claro Jason adoraria. – respondeu Jensen com um sorriso.

— Steve está com uma cópia. Vou pedir pra ele, pra te mostrar.

— E por falar em Steve, cadê ele? – perguntou Jensen procurando o amigo com o olhar.

— Acho que ele foi pegar algo no quarto, ele e Josh foram pra lá há alguns minutos.

Joshua andava de um lado para o outro no quarto de Steve, inconformado com o que acabara de ver e ler.

— O cara não perdeu tempo – disse ele zangado.

— Achamos melhor falar com você antes; não temos certeza do que é melhor para o Jen neste momento. Saber ou não... – falava Steve para Joshua cuja expressão demonstrava raiva e desprezo.

— Saber ou não, o quê? O que seria melhor para mim? – perguntou Jensen, entrando no quarto neste exato momento.

— Jen... – Steve tentou esconder o jornal que tinha em mãos, mas seria impossível que Jensen não o tivesse visto.

— Eu vim te procurar para pegar com você a cópia do novo Cd de Jason - disse Jensen calmamente olhando para Steve - Pensei que pudéssemos colocar para o pessoal ouvir. E então encontro vocês dois, falando algo sobre o que seria ou não melhor pra mim. Acho que eu tenho direito de saber o que é, certo?

Joshua olhou para Steve e apenas acenou com a cabeça concordando com Jensen. Depois estendeu a mão, aguardando que o amigo lhe entregasse a página do jornal.

— Você tem razão, Jen. Tem todo o direito de saber. É sobre Jared. – Joshua não disse mais nada, apenas entregou a página para Jensen, que só ao ouvir o nome do moreno, sentiu seu coração disparar.

Viu a foto e leu a matéria em poucos segundos. Se lhe perguntassem o que sentiu naquele momento, não saberia responder ao certo.

Tristeza, desilusão, decepção.

Tudo tão forte e intenso que era como se os sentimentos fossem concretos. Sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos e um nó se formou em sua garganta. Respirou fundo, piscou algumas vezes e conseguiu controlar os soluços que queriam sair de sua garganta. Não iria chorar. Não ali. Não naquele momento. Já chorara demais por Jared e hoje, neste instante, isso não iria acontecer. Viera comemorar o aniversário do amigo, estava em uma festa, e só o que queria; só o que faria era se divertir.

— Obrigado por me mostrarem – falou sem emoção na voz.

— Jensen, não é só isso. Jared está aqui na Califórnia, acompanhando o tal Lafertty. – Joshua fez menção de que ia continuar a falar, mas o irmão levantou uma mão como a pedir-lhe para parar.

— Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem. Tem uma festa rolando lá fora, e acho que é pra isto que estamos aqui. – disse o loiro, abrindo a porta em seguida e chamando o irmão e o amigo para fora.

Para surpresa de todos, assim que chegou à sala, subiu ao palco improvisado e chamou Jason para cantar com ele Crazy Love, a música que haviam gravado para Chris.

**I can hear her heartbeat from a thousand miles****  
**_Eu posso ouvir seu coração batendo a mil milhas_

**And the heavens open every time she smiles****  
**_E o céu se abre toda vez que ela sorri_

**And when I come to her that is where I belong****  
**_E quando eu vou até ela, é onde eu pertenço_

**And I'm running through her like a rivers song  
**_E eu estou correndo até ela como música dos rios_

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love****  
**_Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor_

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love****  
**_Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor_

**She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling down****  
**_Ela tinha senso de humor bom quando eu me sentia triste_

**And I'm running to her when the sun goes down****  
**_E estou correndo pra ela quando o sol se põe_

**She takes away my troubles, she takes away my grief****  
**_Ela leva embora meus problemas, leve embora meu_

_sofrimento_

**She takes away my heartaches and I go right to sleep  
**_Ela Leva embora meu pesar e eu durmo bem_

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love****  
**_Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor_

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love****  
**_Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor_

**Yes I need her in the daytime  
**_Sim, eu preciso dela de dia_

**Yes I need her in the night****  
**_Sim, eu preciso dela à noite_

**Yes I want to throw my arms around her****  
**_E eu quero envolver meus braços em torno dela_

**Kiss and hug her and kiss and hug her tight****  
**_Beijá-la e abraçá-la e beijá-la e abraçá-la com força_

**When I'm returning from a long day  
**_Quando eu retornar de um longo dia_

**She give me some sweet loving and it brightens up my day****  
**_Ela me dá um doce amor e ilumina meu dia_

**And it makes me righteous and yes it makes me whole  
**_E me faz ser justo e me completa_

**And it makes me mellow right down to my soul****  
**_E faz inteiramente alegre a minha alma_

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love****  
**_Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor_

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love****  
**_Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor_

**She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love  
**_Ela me dá amor, amor, amor, amor, louco amor_

Jason e ele foram bastante aplaudidos ao final da música. Chris foi o primeiro a ir cumprimentá-los.

— Vocês estavam ótimos! – exclamou abraçando-os – E Jen... Cara, quando você quiser deixar a medicina veterinária de lado, pode com certeza se dedicar a música.

Alguns minutos depois Steve também subiu ao palco e Jensen se afastou um pouco, com um copo de bebida nas mãos. Não deu muitos passos antes de ser interceptado por Tom e Michael.

— Jen, você está bem? – Michael perguntou olhando para o copo na mão do amigo. Jensen nunca fora de beber, por isto, vê-lo com um copo de bebida na mão causava tanta estranheza.

— Eu estou ótimo – respondeu seco – e desviando dos amigos, saiu em direção à varanda.

Tom ainda fez menção de ir atrás dele, mas Michael o impediu.

— Acho que neste momento, ele precisa ficar sozinho. – disse ele sensatamente.

Ficar sozinho, era exatamente o que ele precisava. Estava cansado de expor seus sentimentos na frente de todos. Estava cansado de ser tão fraco. Não queria mais causar preocupação para as pessoas que amava. Tinha que dar um jeito de lidar com isto sem afundar novamente.

Tinha que ser forte. Precisava ser forte.

Tinha que aceitar de uma vez por todas que Jared não o amava e que o conto de fadas que ele sonhara um dia, nunca existiria.

O nó na garganta voltou e Jensen começou a sentir dificuldade para respirar. Precisava de ar. Precisava sair dali. Não daria mais nenhum vexame na frente dos amigos. Saiu da varanda e atravessou a sala sem parar para conversar com ninguém. Steve estava recebendo os cumprimentos pela canção e ele aproveitou a distração dos amigos, para sair da casa.

Entrou no carro e começou a dirigir sem saber exatamente para onde iria. Rodou por algum tempo, mas percebeu que isto não aliviaria a dor que estava sentindo. Talvez sua família e seus amigos estivessem certos. Talvez devesse ter partido pra outra há muito tempo.

Sabia que isto era o certo a fazer, mas a quem ele queria enganar? Sabia também que jamais conseguiria substituir o moreno em seu coração.

Parou em um sinal vermelho e enquanto aguardava a luz mudar de cor, recordava a foto e a legenda do jornal. Imaginar Jared com alguém já era bastante dolorido. Mas ter absoluta certeza disto...

O farol abriu e Jensen acelerou, foi quando surgiu um pequeno cãozinho atravessando a rua à frente do carro, não sabia dizer de onde ele saiu, mas por puro reflexo, jogou o carro para o outro lado para evitar atropelar o animal; foi quando seu carro bateu no carro que vinha na pista ao lado e com o impacto foi jogado para cima de um poste.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota da Beta:** Não, depois eu que sou a malvada da história. Eu que sou a que faz todo mundo sofrer e que não tem coração. Sério. Masoquista é quem gosta de sofrer, e nesse quesito eu não sou não quando envolve os J's. Mas a Ivys, passou desse estágio faz tempo. Ela é Sado-masoquista. Adora fazer a gente sofrer junto com eles. Eu to tão feliz. Aí tinha que ela colocar a Danneel em Vancouver, A Genoveva no Aeroporto, e botar um cachorro no meio da pista. Mano, vou enfartar, sério. Ou você me dá um capitulo feliz, colorido e purpurinado, ou eu morro de angst no sangue. Preciso de açúcar, amores felizes. E olha, você não quer perder a beta, não é? Então estou te intimando. QUERO CAPITULO FELIZ. Vamos, façam a campanha comigo. QUERO O CAPITULO 16 FELIZ, MAIS COLORIDO QUE RESTART E MAIS ADOCICADO QUE BETO BARBOSA. Bom, tirando isso. Tá lindo, mesmo eu querendo te bater por fazer tudo isso. Beeeijos, te adoro.

**Nota da autora:** Nem vou falar muito, porque acho que preciso fugir das pedradas. Rsrs

Então, só vou agradecer a todos que continuam me acompanhando.

Beijos e...

Reviews?


	16. Chapter 16

**A Mão do Destino**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 16 – O destino dá as cartas**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

**

* * *

**

Joshua pediu licença para o grupo de pessoas com quem Justin conversava e chamou-o para um canto da sala.

— Você sabe onde Jen está? – perguntou ele para o amigo assim que se afastaram.

— Não o vejo desde que ele e Jason terminaram de cantar. – respondeu Justin, olhando em volta do ambiente, tentando localizar o veterinário.

— Ele não está por aqui. E também ninguém mais o viu. – disse Joshua já demonstrando a preocupação que sentia.

— O carro dele não está mais aqui Josh – falou Tom que fora até a garagem com Michael verificar se o carro de Jensen estava lá.

— Mas que droga! – exclamou Josh – Ele saiu sem falar com ninguém.

— Já perguntou para o Chris? Talvez Jen tenha falado com ele, para cumprimentá-lo antes de ir. – Michael falou esperançoso.

— Eu duvido. Mas não custa tentar.

Joshua estava realmente preocupado, pois a reação do irmão ao ler a matéria no jornal, não fora nada parecida com o que ele esperava, porque Jensen tentara fingir que estava tudo bem; que não havia sido afetado pela notícia. Mas estava nítida em seus olhos a dor e a desilusão que ele sentira. E sair assim, sem falar com ninguém, não era um bom sinal.

Foram à procura de Christian que conversava alegremente com Jason, ambos totalmente alheios ao que estava acontecendo.

— Chris, por acaso Jensen se despediu de você?

— Se despediu? Jen foi embora? – perguntou ele surpreso – Por quê?

— Ele não pode ter ido Josh, a carteira dele está no quarto, ele a deixou lá assim que chegou, os documentos do carro e os documentos dele também, eu acabei de conferir. – disse Steve se juntando ao grupo.

— Ótimo, agora ele está andando por aí sem documento nenhum. - Joshua pegou o celular e discou para o número do irmão, mas a alguns centímetros de distância ouviram o toque do seu celular.

— Merda! Está em cima do balcão – disse Tom indo até lá e pegando o aparelho.

— Mas afinal, qual é o problema? – perguntou Chris sem entender o motivo de tanta preocupação.

E então os amigos lhe contaram sobre Jared e o escritor, sobre a matéria no jornal e sobre a reação de Jensen após lê-la.

— Mas que droga! – exclamou ele – Parece que este cara só apareceu para estragar a vida do nosso amigo.

Ninguém respondeu, mas intimamente, todos concordavam com Chris.

...J.A & J.P...

A ambulância que acabara de chegar ao hospital municipal, trazia dois feridos envolvidos em um acidente de carro, um homem e uma mulher, ambos desacordados. O rapaz loiro, aparentemente era o que estava mais machucado. Foi levado imediatamente para a emergência onde seria examinado pelo médico de plantão.

Já a garota, não aparentava maiores ferimentos, além de um pequeno corte na cabeça, que era provavelmente a causa de sua inconsciência, mas somente os exames poderiam constatar se ela tinha algum ferimento interno. Foi levada também para o setor de emergência onde seria examinada.

— Identificação? – perguntou Mark O'Brian o atendente responsável pela ficha de entrada dos pacientes, para o paramédico que tinha acompanhado os feridos na ambulância.

— A garota se chama Danneel Harris, aqui estão os documentos dela e o celular – respondeu o paramédico. – Já o rapaz, não conseguimos identificar. Não trazia nada com ele, nem no carro.

— Mais um destes? – falou Mark acostumado com o número de feridos sem identificação que eram trazidos todos os dias para o hospital. Muitos deles acabavam morrendo sem que a família os encontrasse.

— Não é um indigente, se é o que está pensando. Provavelmente saiu com pressa e esqueceu os documentos. Tenho certeza que logo a família o estará procurando.

— Tomara. Melhor pra ele que seja assim – respondeu Mark ainda descrente.

...J.A & J.P...

Jared e James haviam se registrado no hotel Star já há algumas horas. No momento estavam jantando no restaurante do próprio hotel e conversavam sobre os planos de Jared.

James tentava convencê-lo de que o ideal seria que ele procurasse Jensen no dia seguinte pela manhã e lhe abrisse seu coração.

O moreno estava bastante inseguro sobre como seria recebido, mas não queria aguardar, precisava ver Jensen novamente, falar com ele, ouvir sua voz, olhar em seus olhos e dizer que lhe amava e rezar com todas as suas forças para que ele lhe perdoasse e o aceitasse novamente em sua vida.

— Eu sinto muito Jim – disse Jared, levantando-se da mesa – Não vou conseguir esperar até amanhã.

— Vai procurá-lo agora?

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância enquanto James levantou suspirando.

— Ah! O amor! – brincou ele – Vamos, pegaremos um taxi até lá.

— Pegaremos? – Jared perguntou confuso.

— Sim, pegaremos. Irei com você. – disse James, empurrando-o na direção da porta – Não vou entrar com você, é claro, mas esperarei por algum tempo, se tudo estiver ok, eu volto pro hotel e você ficará muito bem acompanhado.

— Se tudo estiver ok... – repetiu Jared

— Vai estar. Na verdade eu só quero mesmo um pretexto para andar pela cidade – falou o escritor tentando animá-lo.

Minutos depois, os dois estavam dentro de um taxi a caminho do apartamento de Jensen.

Joshua chegou ao apartamento do irmão acompanhado por Justin que estava se sentindo culpado por ter levado a folha de jornal para os amigos. Talvez devesse ter simplesmente ignorado. Mas agora não havia como voltar atrás.

Estava tudo fechado, mas Joshua usou sua chave extra para entrar. Jensen não estava lá. Também não estava na casa do pai, pois o irmão mais velho já tinha telefonado para lá e se certificado disso. Então, onde ele poderia ter se metido?

Fechou o apartamento e saiu do prédio junto com Justin, no exato momento em que Jared descia do taxi acompanhado pelo amigo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Joshua com cara de poucos amigos.

— Josh eu... Preciso falar com Jensen. – respondeu Jared inseguro.

— Falar com Jensen... – Joshua balançou a cabeça, incrédulo – Falar o quê? – Depois de tudo o que meu irmão fez por você, você simplesmente virou-lhe as costas e agora aparece com este escritor a tira colo pra que, Jared? Veio mostrar para ele o quanto está feliz com seu novo companheiro? – e olhou para James que ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo. - Cara, você é um... – não terminou de falar; sem que ninguém esperasse desferiu um soco em Jared, fazendo com que o moreno cambaleasse um pouco.

James ajudou-o a manter o equilíbrio, enquanto Justin segurava Joshua que fazia menção de partir para cima de Jared novamente.

— Josh, pare com isto. – disse o loiro para o amigo, ainda o segurando, depois se virando para Jared – É melhor você ir embora Jay, Jensen não está aqui. E duvido que ele queira falar com você.

— Justin, por favor...

— Vá embora Jared! – Justin foi firme desta vez.

— É melhor irmos Jay, em outro momento você esclarece tudo.

O taxi ainda os esperava, pois James pretendia voltar com ele. Entraram no carro e seguiram rumo ao hotel de volta. Jared voltou calado o tempo inteiro. Ao chegarem ao hotel, Jared subiu imediatamente para o seu quarto, enquanto James parou na recepção para solicitar uma bolsa de gelo. Subiu em seguida e bateu à porta do quarto do moreno.

Jared abriu alguns segundos depois.

— Toma – disse James entregando-lhe a bolsa. – Coloque no olho, vai evitar que inche ainda mais.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele Jim – falou Jared dando passagem para o amigo entrar – Joshua estava furioso comigo, mas também estava preocupado com Jensen, deu pra notar. Justin também. Aconteceu alguma coisa e eu preciso saber o que é...

— Calma Jay. Veremos isto amanhã. O melhor que tem a fazer agora é dormir. Amanhã, descobriremos o que aconteceu.

...J.A & J.P...

O expediente estava chegando ao final para Mark O'Brian, só o que queria no momento era ir para casa, encontrar sua linda esposa e ter uma boa noite de sono. Estava exausto. Aquele trabalho sempre o deixava exausto. Apesar de trabalhar apenas na recepção da ala de emergência e quase nunca ter contato direto com os pacientes, sempre tinha que lidar com os familiares, a maioria chegava desesperada em busca de notícias, as quais nem sempre eram boas. Claro que não era ele a dar este tipo de informação, mas na maioria das vezes presenciava e eram as reações que o deixavam exausto.

Presenciar o sofrimento humano era algo muito pesado, massacrante. Definitivamente Mark não servia para este tipo de trabalho.

Começou a organizar o fichário de entrada, para o próximo atendente que ficaria de plantão e foi quando pegou a ficha da garota que fora internada algumas horas atrás, Danneel Harris. Pela foto nos documentos, era uma mulher jovem e bonita.

Imaginou que a família deveria estar preocupada com sua demora. Estava quase na hora de sair, mas não custava nada tentar localizar alguém que a conhecesse. Abriu o armário onde guardavam os pertences dos pacientes e procurou o envelope onde colocara o celular de Harris. Acessou a agenda e discou para o primeiro nome em sua lista de contatos: Chase.

Meia hora depois, Chase entrava na recepção de emergência à procura de informações sobre Danneel. Estava dormindo quando recebeu a ligação do tal O'Brian falando sobre o acidente.

Só não conseguira identificar se o susto fora maior que a preocupação que sentira ao saber que Danneel estava no hospital. Sentiu medo. Medo de que fosse algo grave e que algo de ruim lhe acontecesse. Não estavam mais juntos há um bom tempo, mas gostava dela, na verdade gostava muito dela, mais do que se permitira admitir.

Danneel era uma garota alegre, atraente, inteligente e bem resolvida. Chase e ela se divertiram muito enquanto estavam juntos e ainda que fosse apenas por diversão, o sexo entre eles era maravilhoso.

O único problema é que conhecera Danneel justamente quando se separara de Jensen. Estava carente, vulnerável e completamente obcecado com a idéia de reconquistá-lo. Danneel por sua vez, estava tendo um caso com um rico empresário, casado, que na época estava em viagem de férias com a família, deixando-a livre.

Acabaram se envolvendo mais do que imaginara ser possível e quando Danneel lhe deu o fora, acreditou que era mesmo o melhor. Mas então, começara a sentir sua falta. Jensen já não era mais o único a ocupar seus pensamentos.

— O Dr. Andrews já virá conversar com o senhor. – dizia a atendente com um sorriso e apontando para uma sala ao lado. – É só aguardar naquela sala.

— Obrigado – respondeu Chase, em seguida dirigindo-se para a sala de espera.

O médico era um senhor de aproximadamente cinqüenta anos, baixinho, magro, com uma calvície acentuada e um sorriso bondoso no rosto.

— Boa noite – cumprimentou estendendo a mão para Chase – O senhor é parente da Srta Harris?

— Amigo. – Chase respondeu – Eu sou amigo dela. Danneel não tem parentes aqui na cidade... Doutor, como ela está?

— Ela está bem. Pode ficar tranqüilo, porque o acidente com sua amiga não foi grave. – começou o médico – Ela teve apenas uma leve concussão, nada sério, amanhã mesmo será liberada.

Chase sentiu o ar faltar-lhe só então percebeu que estivera prendendo a respiração. Graças a Deus Danneel estava bem, pensou ele.

— Eu posso vê-la?

— Ela está sedada, mas sim, pode vê-la. Venha comigo.

Danneel estava pálida, mas se não fosse o pequeno corte em sua testa, ninguém diria que havia sofrido um acidente de carro. Continuava linda como sempre. Chase lembrou-se então do motorista do outro carro que havia colidido com o dela.

— Só um minuto doutor, como está o motorista do outro carro? – perguntou para o médico que já estava se retirando.

— Bem, este não teve tanta sorte quanto sua amiga. – respondeu o médico.

— Ele não morreu não é? – perguntou Chase assustado. Será que o acidente havia sido tão grave assim? Se foi, Danneel teve mesmo muita sorte e ele só podia agradecer aos céus por isto.

— Não, não morreu. – o médico sorriu – Mas quebrou algumas costelas e também teve uma concussão um pouco mais grave. Vai ficar mais tempo em observação. Está no quarto ao lado.

— Que azar. A família deve estar bastante preocupada. – falou Chase mais para si mesmo.

— A família ainda não sabe. O rapaz estava sem documentos, não foi identificado. – informou o médico, saindo em seguida.

Chase ficou sozinho com Danneel; puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se ao lado da sua cama e acabou adormecendo. Acordou com uma mão tocando-o no braço e uma voz baixa o chamando.

— Chase...

— Dan! – agora estava totalmente acordado – Como é que você está se sentindo?

— Um pouco dolorida – ela sorriu – Chas o que faz aqui?

— Me ligaram aqui do hospital, avisando sobre o seu acidente. Meu nome era o primeiro na sua lista de contatos do celular. – fez uma pausa e continuou – O que aconteceu Danneel? Como é que você foi bater, sempre foi tão cuidadosa...

— O motorista do carro em que bati, jogou o carro para o meu lado, para não atropelar um cãozinho que surgiu de repente.

— E pra não atropelar o cachorro, quase se mata e ainda coloca a vida de outras pessoas em perigo?

— Chas, deve ter sido instintivo. É claro que ele não pensou que iria colidir. – Danneel fechou os olhos por alguns segundo e quando voltou a abrir perguntou – Sabe como ele está? O outro motorista?

— Parece que quebrou algumas costelas e está com uma concussão, e pelo que eu sei está aqui no quarto ao lado. O médico disse que você deu mais sorte que ele.

— Coitado. Alguém que se preocupa assim com os animais deve ser uma boa pessoa... Chase, você poderia ir ver como ele está?

Chase ia retrucar que não tinha a menor vontade de ver como estava o motorista que tinha sido o causador do acidente, mas Danneel parecia tão preocupada que não teve como negar.

Saiu do quarto e parou na porta pensando pra que lado iria. O médico havia dito quarto ao lado, mas não disse se do lado esquerdo ou direito. Por sorte, viu uma enfermeira saindo de um dos quartos e a interpelou perguntando sobre o rapaz cujo carro havia colidido com a paciente do quarto 32. Era exatamente o quarto em que ela iria naquele momento.

— Pode vir comigo – ela falou depois que Chase explicou que a amiga queria saber como estava o outro motorista. – Que bom que o senhor está com sua amiga. O outro rapaz infelizmente não tinha documentos, por isto não podemos avisar a família. Talvez tenhamos que fazer um levantamento da placa do carro. – disse ela, enquanto entravam no quarto e Chase dava de cara com Jensen, estendido na cama, uma mangueirinha com soro e provavelmente medicamento em seu braço; aparentemente dormindo.

— Não vão precisar fazer nenhum levantamento; eu sei quem ele é.

...J.A & J.P...

Quando Joshua recebeu a ligação do hospital falando sobre o acidente de seu irmão, já era quase manhã. Estava no apartamento de Jensen e não conseguira dormir, preocupado com o irmão. Aliás, pelo que percebera, nenhum dos seus amigos em comum conseguira dormir, pois ligavam a cada meia hora para saber se tinha alguma notícia.

Estavam todos preocupados. Jensen saíra a pouco de uma depressão e eles tinham receio do que a matéria no jornal poderia lhe causar.

Telefonou para o pai primeiro e depois seguida para Justin, pedindo que este avisasse aos outros, em seguida seguiu para o hospital.

Assim que soube do que aconteceu Justin ligou para os amigos e estava se preparando para ir ao hospital, quando a campainha de sua casa tocou.

— Jared! O que faz aqui?

— Me desculpe Justin, eu sei que ainda é muito cedo, mas eu não consegui dormir. Eu preciso saber do Jensen... Eu sei... Eu sinto que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele.

— Cara, é melhor você ir embora.

— Jus, por favor. Eu entendo que Josh esteja zangado por eu ter ido embora daquela forma, mas eu... – Justin o interrompeu.

— Jared, não é apenas por você ter ido embora. Nós lemos a matéria do jornal falando sobre a missa para as vítimas da explosão.

— Vocês leram a matéria? Mas... – Jared ficou um pouco aturdido; olhou para Justin e finalmente entendeu o que todos estavam pensando. – Justin, eu nunca tive nada com James Lafferty, ele é apenas um amigo.

— Mas a foto no jornal, a legenda dizia que vocês estavam morando juntos, que ele era seu novo companheiro...

— Imprensa marrom. – respondeu simplesmente. – Justin, o que aconteceu com Jen? – Justin suspirou e decidiu contar a verdade.

— Ele sofreu um acidente de carro. Acabamos de saber. – olhou para Jared que empalidecera – E Joshua vai me matar pelo que eu vou fazer, mas eu estou indo para lá agora; vamos Jay, eu levo você.

...J.A & J.P...

— Eu ainda não acredito que bati no carro do Jensen – Danneel balançava a cabeça incrédula ao ouvir o que Chase descobrira.

— Eu devia ter imaginado quando você disse que o motorista desviou de um cão. É bem a cara de Jensen. – respondeu ele com um sorriso.

Danneel o olhou atentamente; Chase não parecia muito abalado pelo que acontecera com o ex-namorado.

— Não está preocupado com ele? – perguntou ela.

— Estou claro que estou. Mas o médico disse que não é grave, ele não corre risco de vida, então não há motivos para desespero.

— Não gostaria de estar lá, ao lado dele?

— Dan, eu estou exatamente ao lado de quem gostaria de estar...

Enquanto isto na sala ao lado da recepção, Joshua conversava com o Dr. Robert Andrews, o médico que havia atendido Jensen.

— Ele quebrou algumas costelas e um braço; e também teve uma concussão. Fizemos uma tomografia e constatamos um a pequena lesão no cérebro, aparentemente não é nada grave, mas precisaremos fazer outros exames para confirmar. No momento ele está sedado. – concluiu o médico.

— Para evitar que ele fique agitado ou sinta muita dor e agrave o quadro – completou Joshua.

— Sim, exatamente isto. – disse o médico surpreso – O senhor é médico?

— Não doutor, mas meu pai é. – respondeu ele - Por isto estou familiarizado com alguns procedimentos. Eu posso vê-lo?

— Claro, vou levá-lo até ele.

Estavam saindo em direção aos corredores, quando encontraram o Dr. Alan que chegava seguido de Tom e Michael.

— Pai – Joshua o abraçou e por um momento se permitiu sentir-se frágil.

Alan afagou-lhe os cabelos por um tempo, consolando-o, mas ao tempo seus olhos inquiriam o médico que estava ao lado.

— Ele ficará bem. Só precisa de observação e cuidados – tranqüilizou-o o doutor.

Tom e Michael que estavam parados apenas observando a cena respiraram aliviados. Joshua soltou-se do abraço do pai e foi falar com os amigos, enquanto o Dr. Andrews repetia para Alan as informações sobre o quadro de Jensen.

— Sei que todos estão preocupados – disse o Dr. Andrews, olhando para o grupo – Mas a princípio, o ideal é que apenas um entre para vê-lo. Vocês podem revesar depois.

— Claro. – disse Josh – Meu pai o verá primeiro. – Alan sorriu para o filho e seguiu com o Dr. Andrews ao mesmo tempo em que Steve, Chris e Jason chegavam.

Mal tiveram tempo de perguntar sobre Jensen quando viram Justin chegar, acompanhado de Jared.

— O que faz aqui Padalecki? – perguntou Joshua lançando um olhar furioso para Justin.

— Josh, me escute... – começou Justin, mas Chris o interrompeu, dirigindo-se a Jared.

— Cara, como é que você tem coragem de aparecer aqui? Se Jensen está neste hospital agora, é por sua causa. Você não faz idéia do estado em que ele ficou quando você foi embora e quando ele finalmente está começando a voltar a ser como era, seu fantasma reaparece naquela matéria de jornal, e agora, ainda por cima está aqui, em carne e osso.

— Chris – Justin tentou novamente, mas novamente Chris o interrompeu.

— Justin, eu não te entendo. Como pode ficar ao lado dele, depois de tudo o que Jensen passou? Você sabe que este acidente só aconteceu por culpa daquela maldita matéria.

— Você acha que Jensen... – Jason olhou espantado, de Chris para Joshua – Acham que foi intencional?

— Você está falando de tentativa de suicídio? – perguntou Steve calmamente.

— Jensen jamais faria isso! – Jared e Joshua responderam ao mesmo tempo e se entreolharam. Conheciam bem demais Jensen para deixar que este pensamento sequer passasse por suas cabeças.

— Ele não fez. – Chase que estava voltando da lanchonete, onde tinha ido tomar um café, ouviu toda a discussão do grupo ao passar pela porta da sala. Danneel já havia lhe contado sobre o encontro com Jared no aeroporto, por isto não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo ali.

— Chase? O que você sabe sobre este acidente? – perguntou Joshua surpreso com a presença do moreno.

— A pessoa que dirigia o outro carro, é uma amiga minha – Chase falou se dirigindo a Joshua, mas seu olhar estava parado em Jared. Sabia que tinha feito agido muito mal em relação a ele, talvez pudesse ao menos tentar se redimir – Jensen não estava correndo demais e só jogou o carro para o lado e foi atingido pelo carro de Danneel porque desviou de um cão que atravessou a pista naquele momento. Portanto, seja lá o que for, que tenha acontecido; Jared não teve nada a ver com este acidente.

Chase terminou de falar e virou as costas, já estava saindo quando Joshua se lembrou de algo que o atendente do hospital lhe dissera.

— Chase – o moreno se virou ao ser chamado – Foi você quem identificou Jensen para a enfemeira do plantão noturno? – o moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça – Obrigado...

Chase sorriu e saiu, indo novamente em direção ao quarto de Danneel, enquanto Joshua se virava novamente para Jared.

— Isto não muda nada.

— Josh, me escute ... – seu celular tocou, impedindo-o de continuar, atendeu-o e como já imaginava, era James. Saira sem sequer avisar onde ia e o escritor deveria estar preocupado. Contou pra ele em poucas palavras o que tinha acontecido e assim que desligou notou todos os olhares sobre si.

— Acho que é melhor você ir embora Padalecki – desta vez era Tom quem falava, o que fez Jared perder a paciência. Parecia que todos se achavam no direito de expulsá-lo.

— Olha, querem saber? Não me importa o que vocês acham. Eu amo Jensen e queiram vocês ou não, eu não vou sair daqui enquanto não vê-lo e tiver certeza que ele está bem. E quer ele me aceite ou não, eu não vou desistir até provar pra ele que mereço uma segunda chance. Que mereço fazer parte da sua vida novamente.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**N/B:** CADÊ MEU CAPITULO PURPURINADO, MAIS COLORIDO QUE RESTART E MAIS DOCE QUE BETO BARBOSA? Mas tudo bem. Não teve lá muita coisa de ruim nesse capitulo. O Jared me matou com essa fala de agora. Sério. EU QUERO O CAPITULO 17 AMANHÃ NA MINHA MESA. Sem falta, está me ouvindo? Está BEATIFULL o capitulo. Eu até gostei do Chase nesse capitulo. E da Danneel também. Supergameinela. Queria dar umas palmadas nesses amigos energúmenos que o Jensen tem. Ta achando o que? Que meu loiro é suicida. AHH VSF. Ele não faria isso nunca. Viram, ele quase morreu por um cachorrinho. Ele é esse tipo de pessoa, não outro. Amei esse capitulo, mesmo sentindo falta de algumas coisa, que você sabe o que é! Está lindo. Parabéns por mais um capitulo. Beeeijos

**N/A : **Me desculpem, o capítulo purpurinado ainda não foi desta vez., mas eu prometo que está se aproximando... E o final da fic também...

Obrigada por todos os comentários, como sempre, vocês me deixaram muito feliz! *_*

Beijos

Ivys


	17. Chapter 17

**A Mão do Destino**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17 – O verdadeiro amor**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta : Kuchiki Rukia.13**

* * *

Jared não estava brincando quando disse que não sairia do hospital até conseguir ver Jensen, só não imaginou que seria tão difícil. Joshua estava irredutível sobre deixá-lo ver o irmão e tanto ele quanto os amigos não o deixavam chegar perto do quarto em que ele estava.

Foi ainda pior quando ele foi transferido para o hospital Santa Monica, onde o Dr. Alan e toda sua equipe poderiam ficar de olho nele e também onde Joshua praticamente mandava.

Felizmente para Jared, contrariando a vontade do irmão de Jensen e dos seus amigos, Justin o avisou sobre a transferência, o que fez com que o moreno fosse também para o mesmo hospital.

Isto foi motivo de uma discussão entre o Joshua e Justin que tentava convencê-lo de que Jared estava falando a verdade sobre amar Jensen. Mas quando o advogado proibiu o moreno de entrar no quarto e deixou isto avisado para os funcionários, Justin não pode fazer nada. Sabia que quando o amigo colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, ninguém conseguia fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Ninguém a não ser o próprio Jensen ou o Dr. Alan.

Claro, o , por que não pensara nele antes?

Era com ele que Justin falaria sobre Jared. Mas não agora, não enquanto Jensen não acordasse e eles tivessem absoluta certeza de que ele estava bem; sem seqüelas. Não iria levar maiores preocupações para o pai do amigo que ainda estava sobre o efeito dos sedativos. Os médicos do Santa Monica após o examinarem e avaliarem o quadro disseram que possivelmente em algumas horas, ele iria recobrar a consciência. Por isso, a única coisa que restava para todos era esperar.

E esperar foi o que Jared fez o dia inteiro, sob os olhares nada receptivos dos amigos de Jensen, vez ou outra Ellen, a enfermeira chefe do setor de emergência aparecia na sala de espera e lhes trazia alguma notícia. Mas era sempre a mesma coisa: ele ainda não havia acordado.

Um pouco antes do começo do anoitecer, James decidiu ir ao hospital Santa Mônica para convencer Jared a ir para o hotel com ele para descansar um pouco e voltar no dia seguinte para o hospital. O escritor havia telefonado várias vezes, mas diante das negativas do amigo, resolveu ir até lá e falar pessoalmente com ele. Sabia que os amigos de Jensen Ackles e também o irmão não haviam lhe dado chances de se explicar sobre a matéria do jornal, por isso, achara melhor ficar afastado. Mas já estava anoitecendo e conhecendo Jared como conhecia, tinha certeza que ele sequer havia se alimentado. Acabou dando sorte, pois ao chegar ao hospital, o moreno estava sozinho na sala de espera.

— Onde está a tropa? – perguntou assim que entrou na sala.

— Jim, o que faz aqui? – Jared respondeu com outra pergunta.

— Vim pra te arrastar até o hotel. Você por acaso comeu alguma coisa hoje?

Jared não respondeu, mas sua expressão deixava claro que ele sequer se lembrava o que era comida.

— Jay, não vai adiantar nada você ficar aqui o tempo inteiro, sem comer ou dormir... Você não disse que ele está fora de perigo?

— Está, mas ainda não acordou. Ainda não podem ter certeza se ele terá alguma seqüela ou não. Ele bateu a cabeça Jim, teve uma concussão e isto pode ser grave.

— Mas você também disse que os médicos acreditam que não haverá seqüelas. Jay, venha comigo. Vamos para o hotel, você come alguma coisa, dorme e amanhã cedo volta pra cá.

— Eu não vou Jim. Não vou sair daqui. Não antes de falar com ele.

— E se ele não quiser falar com você?

— Eu vou entender... depois do que eu fiz, ele tem todo o direito de não querer falar comigo. Mas não vou desistir.

— Certo. Tome. – James entregou-lhe um pacote que trazia consigo.

— O que é isto?

— Um lanche. Eu imaginei que você não voltaria mesmo. – sorriu para o amigo – Mas não sairei daqui enquanto você não comer um pouco. E você não me respondeu, afinal onde está a tropa?

— Saíram para comer alguma coisa, acho que irão para suas casas e voltarão depois.

— E o punho de aço? – Jared riu ao ouvir o apelido que o amigo dera para Joshua.

— Está na sala do Dr. Alan, pai dele e diretor do hospital.

— Certo.

Depois que fez Jared comer pelo menos um pedaço do lanche que trouxera, James se despediu e deixou o amigo novamente sozinho. Mas não se dirigiu para a saída do hospital, pelo contrário, foi até a recepção e se informou onde ficava a sala do diretor. Minutos depois batia na porta, que foi aberta por Joshua.

— O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Joshua surpreso com a presença do escritor.

— Boa noite Joshua. Gostaria de falar com você e com seu pai, se for possível. – James respondeu suavemente.

Curioso sobre o motivo que o teria levado até lá e ao mesmo tempo desarmado pela forma como ele se apresentou, Joshua afastou-se um pouco, lhe dando espaço para entrar.

— Dr. Alan, meu nome é James Lafferty, e eu sou amigo de Jared.

— Amigo? – perguntou o pai de Jensen, que também sabia sobre a matéria no jornal.

— Sim, apenas amigo. Imagino que o senhor tenha visto ou saiba da matéria que saiu no jornal após a missa no Canadá. Acontece que a informação é totalmente incorreta. Eu nunca tive nada com Jared, mesmo porque ele sempre foi apaixonado pelo seu filho. E é por isso que ele está aqui, neste hospital, desde manhã, esperando pela notícia de que Jensen acordou e está bem.

— Jared está aqui? - Alan perguntou olhando para o filho.

Joshua assentiu com a cabeça e então complementou.

— Ele estava também no hospital público, nós tivemos uma discussão e eu o proibi de se aproximar do Jen.

— Filho...

— Pai, depois de tudo o que Jensen sofreu...

— Me desculpe, - James o interrompeu - Eu realmente entendo como você se sente, mas seu irmão não foi o único que sofreu.

James começou então a contar para Joshua e seu pai como conhecera Jared e tudo o que aconteceu desde que ele voltara para o Canadá. Contou principalmente sobre o tempo que o moreno precisou para vivenciar o luto e do quanto fora difícil admitir que sua vida havia mudado drasticamente, mas que independente disto, ele ainda estava vivo. Contou sobre o sentimento de culpa de Jared por amar Jensen Ackles e achar que com isso traía a memória do noivo. E por fim contou sobre como Jared finalmente se dera conta de que só conseguiria ser feliz ao lado do californiano.

Conversaram durante muito tempo e quando se despediu da família Ackles, James saiu com a certeza de que agora pelo menos, eles olhariam Jared de uma forma mais amigável.

...J.A & J.P...

Ele acordou com uma movimentação incomum na sala, passos de pessoas entrando e saindo rapidamente e um pequeno burburinho de vozes excitadas. Acabara dormindo em uma das poltronas da sala de espera, mas agora estava totalmente desperto. Levantou-se e tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, quando Justin se aproximou dele sorrindo e avisou que Jensen havia acordado.

— Ele... ele está bem? – perguntou ansioso.

— Ele fará novos exames para confirmar, mas pelo que o Dr. Alan disse, não houve nenhuma seqüela. – respondeu Josh e Jared deixou-se cair na poltrona novamente.

Era tudo o que queria ouvir.

As horas seguintes pareceram se arrastar. Entre os exames que Jensen fez e as visitas dos amigos, a quem foram permitidos que entrassem apenas um de cada vez e ficassem no máximo quinze minutos, Jared ficara somente olhando a movimentação e colhendo notícias.

Aparentemente o fato de Jensen ter acordado e estar bem, abrandara a ira dos amigos que mudaram a postura em relação a ele, ainda não estavam conversando abertamente como Justin fazia, mas ao contrário da cara fechada de todos no dia anterior, já recebera alguns sinais de simpatia.

No momento, todos já tinham entrado no quarto e conversado com Jensen, e todos estavam indo para suas casas prometendo voltar depois. Jared estava sozinho na sala de espera, criando coragem para invadir o quarto e conversar com ele. Não estava com medo de enfrentar Joshua, o Dr. Alan ou quem fosse. Iria vê-lo de qualquer jeito, nem que para isso tivesse que usar de força. Seu real medo era a reação de Jensen. Será que ele o deixaria se explicar?

Perdido em suas divagações e com a cabeça baixa, não percebeu quando alguém entrou na sala e parou na frente da poltrona em que estava.

— Você está horrível. – Joshua falou ao mesmo tempo em que lhe estendia um copo com café.

— Você não está muito melhor – respondeu ele, pegando o copo e tomando um gole do líquido quente, enquanto Joshua se sentava ao seu lado.

— Depois do que você disse ontem, eu pensei que assim que Jen acordasse, você fosse passar por cima de todo mundo e derrubar a porta do quarto para vê-lo.

— Ainda não eliminei esta possibilidade. Se encontrar resistência, é o que farei. – respondeu olhando direto nos olhos de Joshua para não deixar dúvidas de que falava a verdade.

— Então por que ainda está aqui e não dentro daquele quarto?

Jared não respondeu e depois de analisá-lo por um tempo Joshua continuou.

— Está com medo, não é? Medo de que ele não queira te ver ou te ouvir. – o moreno continuou em silêncio – Sabe Jay, eu sempre gostei de você. A não ser quando você foi embora sem dar a ele nenhuma oportunidade de esclarecer tudo. Jen sofreu muito quando você foi embora. Ele nunca mais foi o mesmo. E embora eu ache mesmo que vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro, eu gostaria que meu irmão te desse um gelo e o fizesse sofrer ao menos um terço do que ele sofreu.

— Obrigado pela sinceridade – Jared respondeu irônico e Joshua riu.

— Mas eu conheço o Jen melhor do que ele mesmo. Ele não é o tipo que guarda mágoa ou rancor. Vingança é uma palavra que não existe no vocabulário dele. Ele é sensível, doce e acima de tudo generoso. – Joshua se levantou e ficou à sua frente – Se você realmente o ama, e eu acredito nisto, se você convencê-lo deste amor, ele irá lhe aceitar de volta de braços abertos.

— Josh, eu fui tão injusto, tão idiota, que eu não...

— Foi, você foi mesmo tudo isto e muito mais. Não ganhou este olho roxo aí, á toa. Eu só te digo uma coisa Jay, se você não entrar agora naquele quarto, e devolver o sorriso ao rosto do meu irmão, eu juro que deixo seu outro olho da mesma cor. E provavelmente não vou parar por aí...

...J.A & J.P...

A enfermeira o ajudou a sentar-se, ele ainda sentia muitas dores, mas segundo seu pai, o pior já havia passado. Recuperar-se-ia em algumas semanas e então poderia voltar à sua vida normal.

Por um minuto sentiu-se culpado por não ficar feliz com esta possibilidade. Não procurara a morte, ao menos não deliberadamente, jamais faria isso, mas não podia negar que viver da forma como vinha vivendo nos últimos meses, era o mesmo que estar morto.

— Vou avisar seu amigo que ele já pode entrar – falou a enfermeira interrompendo seus pensamentos.

Qual deles seria desta vez? – pensou - Desde que acordara, Chris, Steve, Michael, Justin, Tom e até Jason se revezavam para não deixá-lo muito tempo sozinho. Além de Josh e seu pai, que entravam no quarto a cada meia hora.

Fechou os olhos e aguardou que um deles aparecesse, minutos depois os abria pois sentira uma presença a seu lado.

— Jare... Jared? – a voz falhou, e sentiu como se o peso de uma tonelada estivesse esmagando seu peito.

— Olá Jensen – a voz do moreno era firme, sem traços de emoção.

— O que... o que você faz aqui? – perguntou ele, recuperando a voz.

— Aqui, no seu quarto no hospital? Ou aqui, na Califórnia?

Jensen não respondeu, Jared estava com uma aparência horrível, parecia extremamente cansado e ainda apresentava o olho esquerdo roxo. Ficou imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido; com quem ele haveria brigado. Porém o que mais o intrigava era o motivo dele estar ali, se tudo em sua expressão demonstrava que não era onde queria estar.

— Bem, estou aqui, no seu quarto de hospital, porque Joshua me ameaçou de morte, caso eu não entrasse no quarto para vê-lo.

Jensen o ouvia com incredulidade, não podia acreditar que Joshua o tivesse ido procurar para que ele o visitasse. Não precisava da pena de Jared.

— Peço desculpas por meu irmão. Às vezes ele extrapola. Você não precisa ficar aqui. Não tem nenhuma obrigação para comigo.

— Certo. Mas eu ainda não te disse por que estou na Califórnia...

Jensen continuava sem entender. Qual poderia ser a diferença entre estar na Califórnia e estar no quarto do hospital?

— Pelo que eu sei você está acompanhando seu novo... companheiro – disse Jensen tentando disfarçar a dor que as próprias palavras lhe causaram.

— James Lafferty? – perguntou displicentemente – Ele não é meu companheiro; nunca foi. É apenas um bom amigo, que tinha uma palestra pra apresentar na cidade e eu só aproveitei a companhia. A verdade é que estou aqui na Califórnia, porque você ficou com algo que me pertence e eu vim retomar.

— Algo que lhe pertence? – Jensen estava cada vez mais confuso, mal acabara de tentar assimilar o que Jared dissera sobre Lafferty e ele parecia estar falando em códigos – Você levou tudo o que era seu... eu não fiquei com nada que lhe pertence...

— Ficou sim Jensen.- o tom da voz de Jared subitamente mudou, parecia inseguro, suspirou profundamente antes de continuar – Você ficou com metade do meu coração. E eu o quero de volta. Porque sem meu coração completo, eu simplesmente não consigo viver.

Viu as lágrimas correrem pelos olhos do loiro e se aproximou dele, abraçando-o com cuidado.

- Me perdoa Jen? – a voz agora era tremula – Me perdoa por ter sido tão injusto com você...

— Jay... – Jensen o afastou um pouco, precisava olhar em seus olhos para conseguir acreditar que ele realmente estava ali, novamente a seu lado.

— Eu estava cego pela dor. Eu precisei deste tempo longe, para perceber que nunca conseguiria viver longe de você. Eu revivi cada minuto que passamos juntos, desde que eu te conheci, desde o momento em que abri os olhos, aqui, neste mesmo hospital.

Agora Jared também chorava e Jensen levou uma das mãos até seu rosto enxugando as lágrimas.

— Quando eu recuperei a memória, eu dizia para mim mesmo, que o que eu sentia por você, era apenas reflexo daquilo que eu sentia por seu irmão. Dizia para mim mesmo que quando estava em coma, era com ele que eu sonhava e era ele quem me chamava de volta à vida. Mas não era. Era você, sempre foi você.

— Como pode ter certeza disto se naquela época nós sequer nos conhecíamos? Jay, como pode saber se realmente me ama, quando eu sou exatamente igual ao meu irmão?

— Você não é. – Jared respondeu com convicção – Vocês são tão diferentes, em tantos aspectos. Apenas os rostos são iguais.

— Eu sempre tive tanto medo de ser uma sombra dele, de ser apenas um substituto pra quem você olharia e o veria em meu rosto...

— Eu sei. – disse o moreno, enquanto pegava uma das mãos de Jensen entre as suas – Sei também que foi por isso que não me contou toda a verdade sobre o meu passado. Eu entendo Jen, agora eu entendo. E eu só preciso que você me perdoe para que a gente possa ser feliz, juntos.

— Eu já te perdoei há tanto tempo... – a voz do loiro falhou ao continuar – Mas acho que precisamos de um tempo.

— Tempo? – Jared balançou a cabeça em negativa – Jen, não acha já ficamos longe tempo o suficiente?

— Eu acho que "você" precisa de um tempo, para ter certeza que é a mim mesmo que você quer. Que realmente me ama e não apenas ao meu rosto.

— Eu não preciso de tempo pra isto. Eu já tive tempo o suficiente para lembrar de tudo o que eu precisava e foi justamente uma destas lembranças que me deu a certeza do que eu sinto por você.

— Que lembrança? – perguntou Jensen intrigado.

— Scooby... Foi a lembrança de Scooby que me fez cair em mim e perceber que foi por você que eu voltei. Foi você que me trouxe de volta à vida.

— Scooby? Jay, como você sabe sobre Scooby? – Jensen sabia que nunca havia falado com ele sobre o gato arco-íris. A não ser quando ele estava em coma...

— Era o gato mais estranho que você já viu na sua vida: Cabeça branca, orelha negra, corpo amarelo e rabo cinza. Parecia um arco-íris. – Jared agora sorria.

Jensen olhava para ele tentando entender.

— Quando eu estava em coma, por mais estranho que isso possa parecer, era o seu rosto que eu via. Era a sua voz que eu ouvia Jen. E eu finalmente me lembrei. Você me contou sobre toda a sua vida. E me pedia pra abrir os olhos, lembra? Você me pedia pra voltar. E foi por isso que eu voltei. Por você, pra você.

— Ah! Jay... – Jensen agora chorava sem tentar disfarçar.

— Eu amo você. Amo você como jamais amei alguém. Não posso negar que eu tenha amado a seu irmão, porque eu realmente o amei. Mas são amores tão diferentes... - parou para pensar um pouco, precisava encontrar as palavras exatas que o fizessem entender como ele se sentia – Seu irmão de certa forma me completava, mas você...você é parte de mim...

— Eu só queria ter a certeza de que não estou sonhando... – Jensen disse em um murmúrio.

— Posso te beliscar para você ter certeza que está acordado. – brincou Jared, mas em seguida ficou sério – Você não faz idéia do medo que eu tive de perder você... Quando eu soube do acidente, eu... eu só conseguia pensar que se alguma coisa lhe acontecesse, se você... – não teve coragem de pronunciar em voz alta o que pensara – Sem você, eu não sobreviveria...

Abraçou-o novamente e se deixaram ficar assim, um nos braços do outro por um longo tempo, apenas ouvindo as batidas de seus corações, até que Jensen quebrou o silêncio.

— Eu te amo, Jay. Eu te amo tanto, tanto, que às vezes sinto que esse amor nem cabe dentro de mim e que eu vou acabar explodindo...

— Vamos dar um jeito de fazê-lo caber, ok? Porque eu te quero por inteiro comigo, pra sempre Jen.

Não saberiam dizer de quem foi o primeiro movimento, mas em poucos segundos os lábios se encontravam em um beijo intenso e por um momento ambos tiveram a impressão de que haviam encontrado o seu lugar no paraíso. Mas o beijo nem de longe conseguiu suprir a necessidade que sentiam um do outro. Queriam os toques, as carícias, a entrega. Porém ali não era o lugar, nem aquela era a hora propícia para isto. Jensen ainda precisava se recuperar e ainda levaria um tempo para sair do hospital.

Jared interrompeu o beijo e se afastou um pouco, ouvindo de Jensen um gemido de protesto.

— Precisamos ir com calma – falou com a voz ofegante.- Eu não quero ser acusado de atrasar a sua recuperação e ganhar outro olho roxo por isso. – riu da própria piada.

— O que aconteceu? Quem fez isso? – perguntou Jensen, passando a mão suavemente pelo olho de Jared ainda com as marcas do soco.

— Isso não importa mais. E depois, eu sei que mereci... jamais deveria ter ido embora...

— Apenas prometa que nunca mais irá. – murmurou Jensen quase para si mesmo, mas Jared o ouviu.

— Nunca. Nunca mais. – respondeu ele, enquanto o abraçava novamente com cuidado e o aconchegava em seus braços.

Continua...

Amar!  
É quando não dá mais prá disfarçar  
Tudo muda de valor  
Tudo faz lembrar você

Amar!  
É a lua ser a luz do seu olhar  
Luz que debruçou em mim  
Prata que caiu no mar

Suspirar sem perceber  
Respirar o ar que é você  
Acordar sorrindo  
Ter o dia todo prá te ver

O amor é um furacão  
Surge no coração  
Sem ter licença prá entrar  
Tempestade de desejos  
Um eclipse no final de um beijo

O amor é estação  
É inverno, é verão  
É como um raio de sol  
Que aquece e tira o medo  
De enfrentar os riscos  
Se entregar...

Amar!  
É envelhecer querendo te abraçar  
Dedilhar num violão  
A canção prá te ninar

Suspirar sem perceber  
Respirar o ar que é você  
Acordar sorrindo  
Ter o dia todo prá te ver...

O amor é um furacão  
Surge no coração  
Sem ter licença prá entrar  
Tempestade de desejos  
Um eclipse no final de um beijo

O amor é estação  
É inverno, é verão  
É como um raio de sol  
Que aquece e tira o medo  
De enfrentar os riscos  
Se entregar...

**Música : Amar é**

**Composição: Cleberson Horsth - Ricardo Feghali**

**

* * *

**

N/A: * Eu estava devendo um capítulo mais feliz para todos os que tiveram paciência de acompanhar até aqui, mas este, eu dedico especialmente para você Kuchiki, que me incentivou e me deu apoio principalmente nos momentos mais difíceis da fic. Obrigada Suh! Você já sabe, mas vou repetir: Adoro você!

E pessoal, o próximo capítulo será o último, então, espero encontrá-los todos lá. Um grande beijo! Amo vocês!


	18. Chapter 18

**A Mão do Destino**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Final – Você é único**

**Autora : Ivys**

**Beta: Kuchiki Rukia. 13 **

* * *

Capítulo dedicado a todos os meus leitores e amigos, em especial à Kuchiki que disse que este capítulo é dela e também à Lyra Kajin, por ter me feito companhia virtual em uma madrugada enquanto eu escrevia as últimas cenas. Obrigada!

* * *

Novembro/2010

Jared estava atrasado; de novo.

Por mais que se esforçasse não nunca conseguia ser pontual, e Jensen vivia implicando com ele por conta disto. Dizia que ele parecia uma noiva se arrumando.

— _Noiva não Jen! – respondia fingindo indignação – Noivo!_

— _Que seja então: Noivo. – Jensen retrucava sorrindo – Cara, você enrola demais..._

Isto se repetia sempre, sempre que eles saiam, sempre que Jared ia para o trabalho, sempre que fosse fazer qualquer coisa, que necessitasse a troca de roupas, ele demorava horas até se decidir.

A sorte, dizia Jensen, é que ele era o próprio patrão, então não precisava seguir um horário rígido.

Ele só conseguia chegar no horário, nos dias em que Jensen também seguia com ele para o hotel. Sim, hotel. Jared havia construído um novo hotel. Só que não era um hotel como o da família Padalecki. Era um hotel especial.

Quando Jared surgiu com a notícia de que queria construir um novo hotel, Jensen lhe deu todo o apoio. Sabia o quanto o moreno tinha sido apegado ao hotel da família; seu lar. Porém não poderia ter ficado mais surpreso quando ele lhe disse que queria construir um hotel para cães e gatos.

— _Não seria apenas um hotel – Jared explicara – Haveria também uma clínica veterinária, um pet shop para banho, tosa e venda de todo tipo de produtos para eles. Uma área destinada ao lazer e exercícios, e também pensei em treinadores para adestramento. O hotel seria dividido em várias alas. Cada uma delas oferecendo um serviço específico. O que você acha Jen?_

— _É um espaço de sonho, para qualquer veterinário. - respondeu Jensen ainda surpreso. _

— _E isso nos leva a uma questão. – Jared parecia inseguro – Experiência em administração eu tenho, mas estarei lidando com um público totalmente diferente do que sempre lidei, e precisarei da ajuda de um veterinário experiente, alguém em quem eu confie pra dividir toda a responsabilidade comigo. E eu só conheço uma pessoa que pode ocupar este cargo. – olhou para Jensen e disse baixinho – Você aceita?_

— _Acha mesmo que precisa perguntar? - Jensen respondeu, enquanto Jared se aproximava e o puxava para um beijo apaixonado._

Esta conversa havia acontecido há quase um ano, e depois de muito trabalho, muitas dores de cabeças, muitos imprevistos, o hotel finalmente ficara pronto. Exatamente do jeito que Jared havia imaginado e atualmente era um sucesso na cidade.

Quase um ano...

E agora, Jared tentava pela quinta vez dar um nó na sua gravata e o nó continuava insistindo em sair torto. Não tinha jeito para isto. Era sempre Jensen quem fazia os nós em suas gravatas. E estas tentativas frustradas o estavam atrasando ainda mais.

Jensen diria que ele estava parecendo um noivo se arrumando, e bem, desta vez não seria apenas uma metáfora. Ele era mesmo um noivo.

...J.A & J.P...

Dezembro/2009

Há duas semanas Jensen saíra do hospital e finalmente, depois de muito insistir com seu pai e irmão, ia voltar para o seu apartamento.

Quando saíra do Santa Monica, o pai o levara direto para casa, para poder ficar de olho nele, ter certeza de que ele tomaria o medicamento na hora correta e que faria o repouso necessário. Jensen não ficara muito feliz com isto, queria ir para sua própria casa e principalmente queria Jared a seu lado.

Entretanto, não queria ir contra a vontade do pai. Sabia o susto que havia dado nele e no irmão e não custava nada atender ao seu pedido. Alan, porém, conhecia bem demais o filho, para não saber o que o preocupava e quando Jensen concordou em ir para sua casa, resolveu tranqüilizá-lo.

— Ah! Jensen, esqueci de dizer – falou enquanto saia do quarto – Convidei Jared para ficar conosco e ele aceitou. – completou ele, piscando para o filho que estampava um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Ainda estava sorrindo desta lembrança, quando Tom entrou na sala, acompanhado de Michael.

— E então Jen, pronto para a volta ao lar? – perguntou Tom se jogando no sofá.

— Mais do que pronto – respondeu feliz – Só estou esperando o Jay chegar. Ele foi a uma palestra do Lafferty.

— E por que você não quis acompanhá-lo? – perguntou Tom – O tal Lafferty é meio bonitão...

— Não estava muito animado para ir nenhuma palestra, os remédios ainda me dão muito sono e tenho certeza que acabaria dormindo por lá. – riu imaginando a cena – E o Lafferty é um cara legal. Além disto, eu confio plenamente no Jay.

— Ai, ai, o amor... – implicou Tom e Michael caiu na gargalhada.

O telefone tocou em seguida e Jensen foi atender ainda rindo.

— Alô

— _Esta voz sorridente é para mim, ou tem alguém por aí te fazendo rir? – perguntou Jared com voz sedutora – Se for, quero saber quem é, e se eu devo me preocupar..._

— Não tem porque se preocupar; é só Michael e Tom fazendo palhaçadas por aqui.

— _Apenas Michael e Tom? E... por acaso, Jason não apareceu por aí?_

Jensen sorriu , Jared morria de ciúmes de Jason desde que Chris e Steve contaram sobre o interesse do músico pelo loiro. Mesmo sabendo que nada havia acontecido entre eles, Jared não conseguia ficar muito à-vontade na presença de Jason. Ao contrário de Jensen que se entendera muito bem com James Lafferty, principalmente depois que soube por Josh que James havia intercedido por Jared quando ele ainda estava inconsciente no hospital.

— Não Jay, Jason não apareceu.

— _Melhor assim – respondeu ele e ficou quieto por algum tempo._

— Jay?

— _Hã..._

— Não me ligou apenas para saber quem estava aqui comigo, não é? – perguntou Jensen rindo do moreno que parecia ter esquecido que estava ao telefone.

— _Não, não. Claro que não. – disse Jared, lembrando-se subitamente do porque havia ligado. – Na verdade Jen, eu liguei pra te dizer que não vai dar pra passar aí e ir com você para o apartamento, Jim foi convidado para um jantar com a diretoria da universidade e ele está se sentindo meio deslocado; pediu que eu fosse com ele... Você se importa?_

— Jantar? Com James e a diretoria? – Jensen não estava acreditando que Jared não iria com ele para o apartamento. Justamente no primeiro dia em que eles poderiam ficar realmente sozinhos.

— _Olha Jen, eu acredito não que vai demorar muito. Por que você não aproveita que Tom e Michael estão aí e não vai com eles, eu te encontro lá. Farei o possível para sair o quanto antes. O que acha?_

— Tudo bem Jared – respondeu Jensen tentando esconder a mágoa – Eu te espero lá.

Desligou o telefone e se voltou para os amigos que o olhavam curiosos.

— Ele não vem. Como ainda estou sem carro e proibido de dirigir, vocês podem me levar até lá?

— Claro cara, vamos. – disse Michael levantando-se rapidamente – Só que antes preciso passar na casa de um cliente para entregar uma fotos que eu fiz. Você se importa?

— Não, sem problema. – respondeu Jensen, indo pegar sua mala, mas Tom se adiantou e a pegou antes.

— Nada de peso, amigo.

— Tudo bem, mamãe. – respondeu sorrindo, enquanto saia atrás de Michael.

Meia hora depois paravam em frente ao portão de um pequeno sobrado. Michael tocou o interfone, se identificando e em seguida o portão foi aberto.

Não era uma casa muito grande, mas possuía um belo quintal e um jardim muito bem cuidado, uma piscina e uma varanda com algumas redes penduradas.

Jensen ficou curioso para conhecer o interior do sobrado por isso seguiu Michael e Tom que entraram sem bater.

A porta de entrada dava para uma sala de estar, que era mobiliada com móveis simples, modernos e de muito bom gosto. Era completamente aconchegante.

Jensen estranhou que o tal cliente de Michael não estivesse ali para recebê-los, afinal, alguém havia aberto os portões. Olhou para o amigo e já ia questionar quando ele se pronunciou.

— Meu cliente deve estar na cozinha, vou até lá. – disse puxando Tom pela mão.

— Michael, não acha melhor esperar... – antes que terminasse de falar, Michael e Tom já haviam desaparecido.

Olhou em volta confuso, imaginando que o amigo devia ter muita intimidade com o cliente para entrar na casa daquela forma. Enquanto aguardava a volta deles, continuou observando a decoração da sala, e uma foto em cima do rack ao lado da televisão lhe chamou a atenção. Aproximou-se e pensou que estava vendo coisas.

Em um porta-retrato, estava uma foto sua e de Jared, que Michael havia tirado há alguns dias atrás.

— Se não gostar do porta-retrato nós podemos trocar – ouviu a voz às suas costas – Aliás, podemos trocar a decoração inteira se você quiser.

— Jay...

— Uma vez, quando eu ainda estava no hospital, _dormindo_, você me contou que um dos seus sonhos era ter um pequeno sobrado com uma varanda, um jardim, um quintal grande que tivesse espaço para cachorros correrem, mais ou menos como a casa do seu pai, mas uma casa que fosse sua, onde você tivesse privacidade, onde pudesse levar os amigos... – Jared o olhava e parecia inseguro – Então eu pensei... Eu pensei que talvez a casa não precisasse ser somente sua; que talvez você a quisesse dividir comigo. Eu pensei que poderia ser _nossa_ casa.

— Jay você... Comprou essa casa? Para nós?

— Se você não gostar, a gente pode procurar em outro lugar, eu só...

Eu só queria um cantinho que fosse nosso.

— Se eu não gostar? Jared eu adorei a casa, a decoração, os móveis... Como é que você conseguiu isso em tão pouco tempo?

— Josh, Justin, Chris, Steve, Michael e Tom me ajudaram. Não fiz tudo sozinho.

— Então todos sabiam? Então aquelas horas que você passava fora... O jantar com James?

— Tudo desculpas pra terminar de aprontar a casa.

— Cara, você é maluco – disse Jensen se aproximando do moreno e segurando o seu rosto entre as mãos. – Mas é um maluco que eu amo.

Jared deu seu melhor sorriso e Jensen capturou este sorriso com os lábios, num beijo apaixonado.

— Eu sei que o amor é lindo – disse Tom que apareceu interrompendo os dois – Mas tem uma pequena festa de inauguração, na cozinha os esperando.

— Festa? – perguntou Jensen se afastando de Jared a contra gosto.

— Não é exatamente uma festa – respondeu Jared, olhando feio para Tom que apenas riu. – Vem comigo Jen, tem um pessoal te esperando.

Jensen sequer se surpreendeu ao chegar à cozinha e encontrar todos os amigos reunidos, incluindo Jason, James, seu pai e seu irmão.

Aquelas pessoas eram seu alicerce, foram eles que o mantiveram em pé durante os meses de sofrimento e agora estavam ali, todos juntos, para comemorar uma nova etapa de sua vida.

...J.A & J.P...

Finalmente estavam sozinhos na casa, sua nova casa.

— Cansado? – perguntou Jared para Jensen depois que se despediram de Joshua e Alan, os últimos a saírem.

— Um pouco – respondeu o loiro que ainda ficava um pouco sonolento por causa dos remédios para dor.

— Acho que então, esta é à hora exata para te mostrar o quarto. – Jared piscou para ele, e pegou sua mão, conduzindo-o para o quarto que ficava no andar de cima.

— Temos dois quartos de hóspedes, para nossos amigos – Jared continuava falando – E o principal é este – disse enquanto abria a porta do quarto que seria o deles.

Os móveis seguiam o mesmo padrão do restante da casa, simples e modernos, mas o que chamou atenção de Jensen, foi a enorme cama de casal, bem no centro do quarto.

Virou-se para Jared que acompanhara o seu olhar e viu o desejo estampado em seus olhos. Inesperadamente porém, o moreno corou e desviou o olhar.

— Acho... Acho que ficarei no quarto ao lado hoje. Você ainda está se recuperando e eu... Eu não quero machucá-lo; sabe como eu sou desastrado e...

Jensen o interrompeu, colocando uma mão em sua boca, o impedindo de falar.

— Nunca te disseram que você fala demais? – perguntou o loiro, retirando a mão da boca do moreno e a substituindo por seus lábios, envolvendo-o em um abraço.

Jensen deixou que suas mãos vagassem por todo o corpo de Jared, lenta e calmamente. Queria senti-lo por completo. Tanto tempo... Fazia tanto tempo desde a ultima vez que estiveram juntos.

Jared nem pensou em resistir, ansiava tanto por este contato, queria tanto estar novamente nos braços de Jensen e tê-lo em seus braços, sentir os seus toques e tocá-lo com a mesma volúpia. Queria perder-se nos carinhos do amado e sentir novamente aquela doce sensação da entrega.

Jensen não tinha pressa, também ansiava pela fusão de seus corpos, mas antes de qualquer coisa, queria dar-lhe prazer. Queria que fosse perfeito; tão perfeito quanto fora da primeira vez.

Separou seus lábios do dele, e o olhou nos olhos, vendo refletir nos olhos verdes de Jared, o mesmo desejo que sentia. Sorriu, levando suas mãos a camisa dele, e lentamente, desabotoando botão por botão. E a cada pequeno pedacinho de pele que ficava exposto, beijava e mordiscava, excitando o corpo dele, proporcionando o prazer.

Estava fazendo um verdadeiro ritual na retirada de cada peça, e a cada toque, a cada carícia, a cada beijo distribuído, sentia o corpo de Jared responder com arrepios, gemidos e languidez.

Esquadrinhou com as mãos e os lábios cada recanto daquele corpo despertando-lhe múltiplas sensações de prazer. Jared estava completamente excitado e sabia instintivamente que não agüentaria por muito tempo.

— Jen... – sussurrou entre gemidos – Se continuar com isso eu não vou agüentar... E isso não é justo, você... você ainda está totalmente vestido...

O loiro sorriu e dando-lhe um beijo rápido, afastou-se para observar aquele corpo completamente nu e com marcas de beijos e arranhões. E sorriu malicioso. O corpo de Jared era perfeito.

Levantou as duas mãos em sinal de rendição e sussurrou ao seu ouvido.

— Sua vez agora.

E o ritual recomeçou...

Jared tomava cuidado com cada ação sua, o que fazia com que os toques fossem delicados, mas mesmo assim firmes. Queria fazer daquele momento, o mais especial, não só para ele, como para Jensen.

Ao tirar completamente a camisa de Jensen, o guiou até a cama, fazendo com que ele se deitasse. Colocou-se cuidadosamente sobre ele, e deliciou-se com cada parte do corpo que estava ali, totalmente entregue para ele.

Fez daquele ritual, uma pequena tortura de prazer. Era bom escutar os gemidos de Jensen, o ver pedir por mais, sentir os pelos dele eriçarem com o mínimo contato entre eles. Percebeu que ele também já estava chegando ao seu limite, selou os lábios dele, em um beijo apaixonado e cheio de luxuria, antes de se esticar e pegar o lubrificante que estava sobre a cabeceira da cama.

— Jen, eu preciso te falar uma coisa – começou ele, ainda com o lubrificante na mão. – Quando eu recuperei a memória e fui embora, encontrei-me com Chase, que me levou a um café-bar e ele me falou algumas coisas sobre você...

— Jay, acha mesmo que é o momento pra falarmos sobre isto? – perguntou Jensen confuso.

— Por favor, eu só preciso te dizer uma coisa. – Jared pediu com olhar suplicante e continuou quando Jensen assentiu – Em resumo, Chase me disse que você sempre foi o ativo da relação, porque tinha medo de confiar em quem quer que fosse. E eu lembro que comigo não foi assim. Você não teve medo. Você se entregou totalmente...

— Porque eu te amo Jay, porque você é a primeira pessoa pra quem eu digo estas três palavras.

— Eu sei. – Jared sorriu – E eu não posso dizer o mesmo; não posso dizer que nunca disse eu te amo, porque estaria mentindo – não pode deixar de notar quando uma sombra cobriu aqueles lindos olhos verdes que tanto amava e Jensen baixou a cabeça. Jared segurou-lhe o rosto com as mãos e levantou o seu queixo, fazendo-o olhar diretamente em seus olhos – Mas eu posso dizer, que assim como você, eu também sempre fui o ativo da relação. Não por não confiar, mas talvez por ainda não ter conhecido aquele que seria destinado a mim.

Dizendo isto, entregou o tubo de lubrificante para Jensen e deitou-se na cama, puxando-o lentamente para que invertessem as posições. Sorriu ao ver a confusão nos olhos do loiro.

Jensen permaneceu sem ação durante alguns segundos, ainda processando o que o moreno havia lhe dito. Não poderia ter recebido uma declaração de amor mais bonita.

Jared viu quando uma lágrima solitária rolou dos olhos do seu amado, levantou a mão e segurando novamente seu rosto, enxugou-a com o polegar.

— Eu te amo. – sussurrou ele.

Todo o processo de preparação, aconteceu como uma dança sensual entre seus corpos. Jensen demonstrava todo seu amor, aceitando a entrega completa de Jared.

Assim como da primeira vez, o encaixe entre eles foi perfeito. Os corpos moviam-se no mesmo ritmo e o desejo era latente em cada movimento. Até o som dos gemidos saiam ao mesmo tempo. Encaixavam-se de tal forma que não dava mais para distinguir os corpos que pareciam fundidos em um só.

— Eu também te amo – sussurrou Jensen, logo após os dois terem gozado juntos em perfeita sincronia.

Jensen acordou com o sol que invadia a janela e batia em seu rosto.

Virou-se para o lado e não se surpreendeu por não encontrar Jared na cama. O moreno sempre acordava cedo.

Sorriu consigo mesmo ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Fora maravilhosa, perfeita em todos os aspectos. Jared tinha conseguido acabar com qualquer resquício de dúvida ou medo que ele ainda pudesse ter.

— Bom dia! – Jared apareceu na porta carregando uma bandeja com o café da manhã.

— Café da manhã, na cama? – Jensen sorriu surpreso e ao mesmo tempo encantado.

— Você precisa se alimentar, e já está quase na hora do seu remédio.

— Está bem, mamãe. – respondeu rindo.

— Bobo! Você cuidou de mim por tanto tempo, agora é minha vez. - colocou a bandeja na cama, tomou um gole do café de Jensen e olhou para o relógio parecendo se assustar ao ver a hora. – Vou tomar um banho, enquanto você toma seu café, ok?

— Não vai tomar café comigo? – Jensen estranhou.

— Na verdade eu não estou com fome. Eu volto logo – disse ele e seguiu para o banheiro.

Alguns minutos depois, Jensen ouvia o som do interfone, foi atender imaginando quem poderia estar chamando àquela hora da manhã em sua casa nova.

— Pois não. – disse ele ao interfone.

— _Bom dia, temos uma encomenda para o Sr. Ackles._

— Pode aguardar um momento, por favor?

Seguiu até o portão bastante curioso e encontrou um rapaz que o aguardava, tendo ao lado no chão, o que parecia ser uma caixa, coberta por um tecido de cetim vermelho.

— Pode assinar, por favor – pediu o rapaz e assim que Jensen assinou um recibo de entrega, completou sorrindo e saiu em seguida – Cuidado, é bastante frágil.

Jensen retirou o tecido e encontrou uma pequena gaiola, do tipo que usava na clínica, para transporte de pequenos animais. Dentro da gaiola, um filhote de labrador o olhava assustado. Parecia uma pequenina bola de pêlos. Mas o que realmente chamava atenção, era a cor do pêlo: Laranja. Era a primeira vez que via um labrador daquela cor.

Levou a gaiola para dentro e a abriu no jardim, agachando-se em seguida para ficar perto do cãozinho.

— Ei garoto, venha cá. – chamou ele e o cãozinho saiu espreguiçando-se, chegou perto de Jensen e cheirou sua mão, lambendo-a em seguida, depois se deitou aos seus pés, esparramando-se de barriga para cima.

Jensen sorriu e começou a brincar com ele.

— Espero que tenha gostado de seu presente de natal antecipado. – Jared falou às suas costas.

— Ele é lindo.

— Eu pensei em lhe dar um gato. Mas não encontrei nenhum parecido com o arco-íris... – Jensen sorriu – E esta coisinha pequena aí, ficou me olhando com olhinhos pidões, não consegui resistir.

— Você sabe que eu adoro cães também. Jay, eu adorei. É um presente lindo...

Jensen agora estava sentando no chão do jardim e o cãozinho subira em seu colo e parecia bastante confortável dormindo ali.

— Você precisa pensar em um nome para ele. – disse Jared sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Já pensei. Ele irá se chamar Garfield. – declarou ele com convicção.

— Jen, ele é um cão!

— Eu sei – respondeu sorrindo – Mas veja, ele é laranja, preguiçoso espaçoso, e encantador...

— Eu não sei por que eu ainda me espanto – disse Jared gargalhando em seguida – Para quem chamou um gato de Scooby, nada mais natural do que chamar um cão de Garfield.

...J.A & J.P...

Novembro/2010

— Jay? – Jeffrey o chamou, depois de bater à porta e entrar.

— Jeff, você não poderia ter aparecido em melhor hora! – disse ele parecendo aliviado.

— Qual é o problema filho?

— Não consigo dar o nó. – parecia desconsolado.

— Deixa que eu faça isso – Jeffrey aproximou-se e Jared deu-lhe um largo sorriso. – Pronto. Impecável.

— Obrigado Jeff. Obrigado por estar aqui hoje.

— Eu não perderia este casamento por nada, Jay. Eu estou muito, muito feliz por você... Agora vamos, o noivo já deve estar à sua espera.

— Não, ele não está. Eu pedi pra chegar primeiro – explicou para o amigo – Sou eu quem vou esperá-lo.

Jeffrey não comentou, mas desconfiou dos motivos de Jared para querer ser ele a ficar a espera de Jensen para a união. Assim como também entendia o porquê do garoto ter escolhido fazer a cerimônia ao ar livre.

Por mais que os fantasmas do passado tivessem se dissipado, o casamento com certeza traria lembranças que ninguém gostaria de resgatar. Por isso, nada melhor do que fazer tudo completamente diferente desta vez.

Tanto Jared quanto Jensen preferiram uma cerimônia para poucos convidados.

Adentrou ao jardim da casa do Dr. Alan e observou por um tempo os rostos sorridentes dos convidados. O sexteto, Joshua, Justin, Michael, Tom, Chris e Steve, conversavam e riam em um canto, juntamente com Jason Manns.

Continuou correndo os olhos pelo jardim e identificou alguns dos outros convidados: Samantha Morgan e seu marido Jeffrey que acabara de se juntar a ela e Jason. Ellen, a enfermeira chefe do Hospital Santa Monica e o Dr. Mason, médico que cuidara de Jared.

Os dois ex-estagiários de Jensen, que agora eram funcionários efetivos e também alguns funcionários do hotel para cães e gatos.

Chase e Danneel também estavam presentes, eles agora eram um casal. Alguns dias após Jensen sair do hospital depois do acidente com o carro de Danneel, os dois foram visitá-lo na casa do Dr. Alan. Jensen já sabia que Chase tinha sido o responsável pela sua rápida identificação no hospital e assim como sua família, sentia-se grato a ele.

Conversaram muito durante esta visita em que Jared também estava presente. Chase e Danneel confessaram a armação que fizeram para separá-los. E Chase pediu desculpas aos dois.

— _Eu sei que não é justificativa para o que eu fiz – disse ele olhando para Jensen – mas eu te amava e me senti rejeitado. Senti muita raiva do Jared por tirar você de mim... – olhou para Danneel e sorriu – Acabei conhecendo Danneel e nós saímos por algum tempo. Quando ela sofreu o acidente e eu percebi que poderia perdê-la de verdade, descobri que o que eu sentia por você já tinha acabado. Eu amo Danneel. E eu sei que ela é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida nos últimos tempos._

Mesmo tendo sido o mais prejudicado por toda esta armação, Jared não pode deixar de sentir pena de Chase. Mesmo que Jensen não o amasse, eles estavam juntos, até o momento em que ele apareceu e se meteu no caminho entre eles. Claro, não era nada fácil abrir mão de Jensen Ackles.

Depois desta conversa franca, acabaram se encontrando outras vezes no decorrer daquele ano, e por fim, um pequeno laço de amizade estava sendo construído.

O sexteto continuava não gostando de Chase, mas diziam que Danneel era simpática pelos dois.

Tanto Chase quanto Danneel acabaram cortando relações com Genevieve, pois a morena não mudara em nada seu modo de agir e pensar. Além disso, ela foi demitida do emprego. Ter a confirmação de que ela foi a responsável por boa parte do sofrimento de Jensen e Jared foi a gota d'água para Justin, que já queria demiti-la há algum tempo.

A última notícia que tiveram sobre ela, é que havia voltado para uma cidadezinha no interior da Califórnia, onde seus pais ainda moravam.

— Jay! – Joshua acenou chamando-o e ele seguiu até onde estavam os amigos. – Ta bonitão cunhado!

Jared sorriu, mas estava nervoso, afinal ainda que já estivesse morando com Jensen há quase um ano, aquele seria o seu casamento. A oficialização daquela união.

— Josh, cadê o Jen? – perguntou tentando aparentar uma calma que não tinha.

— No quarto do papai, esperando que você chegasse até aqui. Você não fazia questão de ser você a ficar à espera?

— Certo, mas eu já estou aqui, ok? – respondeu com a voz repentinamente rouca – Alguém pode ir chamá-lo? – perguntou olhando para os amigos que estavam ao lado.

— Calma grandão, eu vou chamá-lo – falou Steve saindo em seguida.

Jared se posicionou ao lado de uma pequena mesa, onde havia apenas um castiçal com três velas apagadas.

Justin que era o seu padrinho ficou ao seu lado e Josh que era padrinho de Jensen, posicionou-se do lado oposto.

Os convidados sentaram-se e ficaram à espera do outro noivo que estava demorando muito para aparecer aumentando ainda mais o nervosismo de Jared.

Mas quando Jensen apareceu todo o nervosismo desapareceu como por milagre. Seu coração que batia em um ritmo alucinante acalmou-se instantaneamente. Suas mãos que tremiam ficaram firmes outra vez.

Jensen lhe transmitia esta segurança. Bastava olhar para ele para sentir que tudo ficaria bem.

Quando ele chegou ao seu lado e sorriu, Jared só conseguia pensar, no quão lindo aquele homem era e ele não se referia apenas a beleza física. Jensen era mesmo uma pessoa especial e Jared agradecia todos os dias a sorte de tê-lo em sua vida.

— Por que demorou tanto? – perguntou baixinho para que apenas ele ouvisse.

— Não sabia que é tradição o noivo ficar um bom tempo esperando no altar? – respondeu no mesmo tom.

— Não estamos em um altar... Mas se está seguindo a tradição, significa que você é a noiva? – provocou-o.

— Mais tarde, quando estivermos sozinhos, eu vou lhe mostrar quem é a noiva...

Chris aproximou-se dos noivos, sorriu para os dois e se dirigiu aos convidados.

— Para quem não me conhece, eu sou Christian Kane e conheço Jensen desde a infância. Mas não foi por isso que ele me escolheu para vir aqui e falar algumas palavras sobre esta união. Na verdade, ele não me escolheu – fez uma pausa enquanto os convidados riam – Estou aqui por pura sorte, simplesmente porque ganhei no palitinho, na disputa com meus amigos aqui presente – apontou para Steve, Michael e Tom.

— Bem, mas isto não é o que importa – mudou o tom de voz e começou a falar sério. – O que realmente importa, é que estamos todos aqui para comemorar a oficialização da união de Jensen Ross Ackles e Jared Tristan Padalecki. E já que fui sorteado eu quero dizer que não falo apenas em meu nome, mas também em nome de todos os aqui presentes que conviveram com Jensen, alguns desde a infância e mais recentemente com Jared. – Christian os olhou e sorriu.

Era incrível como eles sorriam, estavam felizes por finalmente estarem ali.

— Tenho certeza de que o único desejo de todos aqui presentes é vê-los juntos e felizes. Sabemos que a felicidade não é algo assim tão fácil de ser encontrada, mas sabemos também, que um amor, um amor verdadeiro é meio caminho andado para ir ao encontro dela. Eles encontraram este amor um no outro. Basta olhar para eles pra perceber que se pertencem e se completam. E então, como esta não é uma cerimônia convencional, sem padre, pastores ou rabinos, a responsabilidade da benção por esta união fica por conta de todos nós. E a forma de abençoarmos é demonstrando todo o carinho que sentimos por eles, e desejando-lhes um mundo de felicidades. Acho que é isso amigos – Chris virou-se para os noivos e completou – Sejam felizes, cuidem um do outro, respeitem-se e aproveitem a vida! E agora os seus votos.

Jensen olhou para Jared sorrindo e começou a falar.

— Eu pensei em inúmeras coisas para falar neste momento, li vários poemas, ouvi inúmeras canções, mas nada do que eu pensei conseguiria traduzir o que eu sinto. Nada expressaria a intensidade do meu amor. Então, eu vou usar a simplicidade e apenas repetir a resposta que eu te dei há quase um ano atrás, quando você me perguntou se eu queria me casar com você.

— _Eu quero casar com você por que você é a primeira pessoa que eu quero ver quando acordar de manhã, e a única em quem quero dar um beijo de boa noite. Por que na primeira vez que vi o seu olhar eu pensei que iria me perder dentro deles e não me importei. Porque na primeira vez que eu vi o seu sorriso eu acreditei que o céu tinha enviado um anjo para me fazer companhia. Mas principalmente, porque quando se ama alguém o tanto quanto eu te amo, casar é a única coisa que resta fazer. E é so por isso que eu quero me casar com você..._

— Eu amo você – Jared balbuciou emocionado. Respirou fundo, olhou para os convidados e voltou-se para Jensen.

— Eu não vou conseguir dizer nada tão lindo quanto você disse, porque do casal aqui, o poeta é você. – os convidados até então emocionados, voltaram a rir – Eu nunca acreditei em destino. Eu sempre fui da opinião de que o destino é a gente quem faz. Só que minha opinião mudou radicalmente, à medida que minha vida também mudava. Hoje eu digo que é impossível não acreditar no destino, quando olho pra traz e vejo que tudo o que vivi, tudo o que aconteceu, seguiu uma trilha para me trazer até aqui... É você quem me completa. Foi você que me fez inteiro de novo. Eu estava completamente sozinho, até encontrar você. Estava totalmente perdido e sem rumo, até que você me resgatou...

— Você nunca mais vai ficar sozinho, Jay. Eu prometo. – murmurou Jensen. – Eu amo você.

Neste momento Alan e Jeffrey aproximaram-se da mesa onde estava o castiçal, cada um deles acendeu uma vela e as entregaram para os noivos, que juntos cada um com sua vela acendeu a terceira vela do castiçal. Em seguida apagaram as que seguravam na mão. O gesto significava que a partir daquele momento eles eram um só e seguiriam juntos pelo mesmo caminho.

O destino algumas vezes nos guia por caminhos tão tortuosos e que nos trazem tanto sofrimento, que algumas vezes, nos sentimos tentados a parar no meio do caminho e desistir. Mas esse mesmo destino, outras vezes nos leva de encontro a um oásis, um paraíso no deserto.

O destino de Jared o guiou de encontro à retomada da felicidade.

A mão do destino o levou de encontro a Jensen.

Sua alma gêmea, seu porto seguro.

You are the one

**Você é único**

**Elliot Yamin**

Sometimes i sit and i wonder  
And i just can't seem to believe  
What a blessing it's been to be loved  
You're an angel sent to me

_**As vezes sento e imagino  
E eu não pareço acreditar  
Que **__**bênção é ser amado  
Você é um anjo enviado a mim  
**_

You're the star who lights up my sky  
You're the one who made me see  
That you don't need wings to fly  
Your love has set me free

_**Você é a estrela que ilumina o meu céu  
Você é a pessoa que me fez ver  
Que não precisamos de asas pra voar  
Seu amor me libertou  
**_

Cause you are the one who makes me whole  
In my heart and in my soul  
And just like the sun you showed me the light  
I'm amazed and you're the reason why

_**Porque você é a pessoa que me torna completo  
Na minha alma e no meu coração  
E, assim como o sol, você me mostrou a luz  
Estou maravilhado, você é a razão**_

Before you i was so blind  
I didn't know which path to choose  
You poured all of this love in my heart  
And now there's no way that I can lose

_**Antes de você eu era tão cego  
Eu não sabia que caminho seguir  
Você despejou todo este amor em meu coração  
E não tem como eu perder**_

And when i have no faith in myself  
You're the one who makes me strong  
I wouldn't have a story to tell  
Or an ending to my song

_**E quando não tenho fé em mim  
Você é quem me faz forte  
Eu não teria uma história pra contar  
Ou um fim pra esta canção  
**_

Cause you are the one who makes me whole  
In my heart and in my soul  
And just like the sun you showed me the light  
I'm amazed and you're the reason why

_**Porque você é a pessoa que me torna completo  
Na minha alma e no meu coração  
E, assim como o sol, você me mostrou a luz  
Estou maravilhado, você é a razão**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/B: **Cara, que final. Eu to chorando aqui. To mesmo. Sério. T_T. Tão lindo. Amei. Cara, aconteceu cada merda na vida deles, que pelo menos o final tinha que ser feliz. Sério. A coisa mais difícil de fazer é um final desses. Onde mostra como eles se completam e mesmo com as desavenças do futuro, eles vão seguir em frente, felizes e JUNTOS. Eu amei esse capítulo por completo. ELE É MEU TAMBÉM E NINGUÉM TOMA! *faz cara de malvada*

Ivys, cara, eu to super feliz por ter me deixado te acompanhar durante todo esse tempo, durante todo o projeto. Sério. Eu não sei o que falar. É tão significativo pra mim isso. Me deixar te acompanhar assim. Me deixar te ver crescer e evoluir na escrita, na forma de fazer as coisas. Obrigada por tudo. Sei lá, acho que você vai me agradecer too, mas acho que sou eu quem tenho que te agradecer, sério. Foi lindo pra mim. Amei cada minuto dessa fic. E você não sabe como eu vou sentir falta dela. Vou sentir muita falta. Desculpa pelos atrasos, desculpa pelas minhas sumidas, desculpa por qualquer coisa. Mas pelo menos, agora você é um pouco menos ansiosa, um pouco menos agitada que antes. E fico feliz por isso. Rá.

Acho que é isso. Obrigada por me deixar fazer parte disso tudo. A Mão do Destino foi uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu esse ano.

Beeeijos. Te adoro.

**N/A:**Eu tinha imaginado uma série de coisas para dizer na despedida da fic, mas agora que realmente chegou ao fim, eu sinceramente não sei o que dizer. Talvez só tenha mesmo que agradecer a todos que a acompanharam até aqui e deixaram seus comentários carinhosos, dizer que muitas vezes meu dia ficou muito mais alegre ao abrir minha página no site ou minha caixa de entrada e ver que tinha um novo review. Foi muito bom conhecer novas pessoas e fazer novas amizades através dos reviews deixados. Quero agradecer também á Kuchiki, minha querida beta que me deu dicas valiosas, durante todo o processo da escrita; eu sei que se estou escrevendo um pouco melhor, devo muito disso à ela. Por fim, quero dizer que sentirei falta dos meus Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki. Por mais estranho que pareça a gente acaba se apegando aos personagens… Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo e peço mais uma vez que compartilhem comigo o que sentiram.

Obrigada a todos que de uma forma ou de outra me ajudaram a continuar escrevendo esta fic, seja com review em um capítulo ou em todos.

Agradecimentos especiais: Allie Salvatore, Alexia, Alicia Darcy, Amanda, André, Cass Girl 4ever, Cass lover, Carol81Brazil, Cici, Cleia, dandi winchester, Deany RS, Empty Spaces11, In Thunder, KuchikiRukia13, Litha_chan, Lyra Kajin, Léo Shakti, Mariazinha,

MarySpn, Mumucow_xD, Nath, Patrícia Rodrigues, PsychO, SunSpn, Taxxti, VickSpnSaint.

P.S: Só mais uma coisa, e eu prometo parar de falar, ou melhor, escrever, rsrs.: Enquanto eu escrevia A mão do destino, fiz uma aposta com uma amiga chocólotra que ela não conseguiria ficar um mês sem comer chocolate. Acabei perdendo esta aposta. E para pagar, teria que escrever uma fic, com poucos capítulos contando a história de Jared e seu primeiro noivo Jensen Winchester; como eles se conheceram e como se apaixonaram. Esta fic, já está em andamento, mas só a postarei qundo estiver completa e betada., então talvez ainda demore um pouco. De qualquer forma, adoraria reencontrá-los por lá.

Para quem acompanha O diário de um fã, nos vemos por lá

Beijos,

Amo vocês!

Ivys

P.S2: Dandi, conforme prometido, a partir de agora o Chase é oficialmente seu. Pode fazer o que quiser com ele. É só me passar o endereço e eu te envio por sedex. rsrs.


End file.
